


Peut tu me protéger ?

by migguy24



Category: South Park
Genre: Amitié, F/M, Jeux, Language Grossier, M/M, Méchants, Méfiance, Personnage Original, Plans, Police, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Souvenirs, Stendy, Tyde, Violence, amitié à amour, amour, bunny - Freeform, chef, creek - Freeform, enquête, heros, jeu, école, énigme
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 64,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migguy24/pseuds/migguy24
Summary: Craig Tucker est accro à son cochon dinde. Tweek Tweak est accro au café. Comment est ce que c'est deux là peuvent t'il tomber amoureux ? Ils ne sont pas gays et ne le sauront jamais (peut être). L'un est un antisocial stoïque mais qui à quand même des amis, l'autre est un foutu peureux qui tremble, tire ses cheveux et boit du café du matin jusqu'au soir."On dirait une histoire d'amour impossible... Comme Roméo et Juliette."L'autre croisa les bras sur son torse "Dans Roméo et Juliette, ils meurent à la fin si je me souvient bien ?"Elle trembla sur sa chaise, hésitant à répondre vû la tournure des événements "Oui...."L'autre lui fit un sourire en regardant l'écran "Alors, rendons cela amusant..."
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Original Female Character(s), Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak/Leopold "Butters" Stotch (amitié), Mysterion/Professor Chaos (South Park), Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Super Craig/Wonder Tweek (South Park), Token Black/Clyde Donovan, Toolshed/Call Girl, Tupperware/Moustique
Kudos: 3





	1. Avant de Commencer...

Salut, les gars et/ou filles, aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour une toute nouvelle histoire mais avant de commencer j'aimerais que vous lisier ces points importants :

1) Tous les personnages de South Park appartiennent à Trey Parker et Matt Stone. Et aucunes (je dis bien aucunes) images n'est à moi. Elles sont a des grands artistes (et je dois encore trouver certains d'entre eux pour savoir qui a fait quoi). 

2) C'est une histoire de yaoi (mec x mec) (des bites x des bites) donc si vous n'aimez pas fouter le camp, je suis encore bien sympa de vous prévenir.

3) L'histoire qui suit aura moyennement des scènes basée sur le jeu South Park l'annale du destin [The Fractured but Whole]

4) Elle contiendra des grossièretés (vu avez pu vous même constater mon langage cru) de la violence, de l'automutilation, le suicide (et possibilité de mort) de personnage, du sang... bref des trucs horribles.

5) Il y aura une forte possibilité un moment de mec x fille mais surprise.

6) Si vous avez des suggestions/recommandations/conseils à me donner, je suis preneuse et c'est avec un immense plaisir que tous les crédits vous reviendront de droits.

7) Je suis bel et bien française (ou belge plutôt lol) alors merci de me dire gentiment que ma grammaire est pourave et que j'ai mis des fautes d'orthographe, pas besoin de tchouller non plus pour une faute de frappe, l'erreur est humaine.

8) Objectif de cette histoire : la finir (déjà) avec 50 chapitres (au moins 7 scènes de sex) et avec les couples suivant :

_ **Craig Tucker x Tweek Tweak** _

̶S̶t̶a̶n̶ ̶M̶a̶r̶s̶h̶ ̶x̶ ̶K̶y̶l̶e̶ ̶B̶r̶o̶s̶l̶o̶f̶s̶k̶i̶ _ **(remplacé)**_

_**Mise à jour du 01/05/2020 : Damien et Pip** _

_**Kenny McCormick x Butters Stoch** _

**_Clyde Donovan x Token Black_ **

_**Eric Cartman x**_ Neko et Nari Tourelle

Tous les personnages auront 16 à 18 ans, et il y aura des nombreux moments de flash-back. Les personnages joueront bien sûr au super héros comme dans le jeu avec quelques événements exceptionnels. Chose en plus :

Chef n'est jamais mort et il aura son role de personnage secondaire dans l'histoire,

Craig et Tweek n'ont jamais entendu parler du projet Yaoi malgré qu'il y aura des filles asiatiques,

Butters et Kenny s'aiment mais ne le savent pas encore, 

Principal PC est dans cet école,

Cartman est totalement ouvert pour l'amour LGBT graçe à Cupidon

Clyde et Token sont ensemble (désolée Nichole),

Et ce sera entre l'arc des jeux 'Le baton de la vérité' et 'Annalle du destin'.

Neko et Nari Tourelle sont mes personnages, ma création. Je suis pas une grande artiste en dessin (je n'ai pas de talent du tout) mais un moment donné, il va bien falloir que je vous montre à quoi elles ressemble. (ne me juger pas sur ça svp) 

La mise à jour du couple Damien X Pip = 'Dip' et dû au fait que Kyle fait trop son intéressant selon moi (dans la série) et que je voulais le mettre en couple avec Cartman (qui n'a plus Heidi) mais hélas j'ai déjà prévue le plan pour lui. Quand à Stan, j'hésite à écrire sur lui et Wendy mais, hélàs, pas d'inspiration sur du 'Stendy' ou 'Style'. Navrée

Su ce, merci d'avoir lus jusque ici et bonne lecture surtout. 


	2. 0 : Introduction

_"Choisis ton camp, petit, car une fois que tu sera en Enfer seul le diable pourrai t'aider à t'en sortir..."_

Zaron était en guerre. Les balles, les flèches et les sorts de magie volaient dans tout les sens. Humains et Créatures enchantés se battaient pour la lutte. L'un voulait le pouvoir absolu et l'autre voulait la paix. Seuls quelques rares personnes ne prenait pas part à la guerre priant pour la paix en vain. 

Le grand sorcier Cartman, le roi des elfes Broflovski, son chevalier Marsh, le Paladin Butters, la Princesse McCormick, le Seigneur des Ténèbres Donovan, son guérisseur Black, le Barde Valmer, le Chef Barbare Tweak et Fielspar Tucker, le voleur du royaume, s'étaient retiré de la bataille car les uns et les autres ne voulaient mettre en puéril la vie de leur proche ou de leur clan. La guerre faisait rage jusqu'à ce que le grand sorcier eu une prédiction en espérant que la paix viendra à nouveau.

En effet, tout cela changea quand 3 personnes firent leur apparition dans le pays. 

L'un d'entre eux avait mis fin à la guerre. De Soldat il passa à chevalier, de Chevalier il passa à commandant et de Commandant il passa à Roi en mettant fin à la guerre dans le monde. Le Baton de La Vérité en main, le roi pris la décision de le jeter dans le plus grand océan et le plus pure du monde, ne voulant plus risqué que personne. Le Nom du Roi de Zaron, bien que son sexe soit un mystère pour tous, fut retenu dans les oreilles de toutes personnes, humains, trolls, elfes, sorciers ou bien mages. 

**Roi Dougebag.**

Si la bataille faisait rage, il n'en était rien en dehors de ça. Des garçons et quelques filles jouait tranquillement dans la rue sous les yeux de quelques passants. Quand une voiture arrivait dans la rue, les adolescents criaient "voiture" et puis ils se mettaient sur le coté. Profitant de ce moment, un des parsonnges s'éclipsa de la bataille et pris le rôle d'un autre personnage. La guerre enfin finit, tout le monde rentra chez eux et mena une vie paisible. Mais le personnage qui s'était éclipser, lui, ne pourrait plus jamais retourner en arrière après tout ce qu'il a fait.

* * *

C'est par une belle matinée presque hivernale que nous commençons à South Park, cette petite ville située dans le Colorado. Le soleil brillait petit à petit dans le ciel, aucun oiseau ne gazouillait car tous étaient en hibernation. Nos regards se portes sur une jolie petite maison vert où vivent une famille, un homme aux cheveux roux se leva de son lit et mis son peignoir. Il descendit à la cuisine et commença à préparer le café comme chaque matin.

Sa femme, une petite brune, se réveilla à son tour, dans son lit et ouvrit les stores de la chambre. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit la masse de neige fondre sur le trottoir. South Park, allait encore une fois être glissante en plein mois de décembre. Elle mit son peignoir aussi et se dirigea vers la chambre de leur seul et unique enfant.

 _toc toc'_ « Chéri, c'est maman. Il faut se lever. » _toc toc_

Le dit fils répondit par un gémissement de frustration et un faible bruissement de couverture.

« Le café t'attend en bas, mon poussin. Je vais préparer ton thermos pour la journée. »

Elle retourna et descendit, quand elle entra dans la cuisine une odeur agréable remplissait la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers son mari, lui faisant un câlin dans le dos. Ce dernier se retourna et embrassa sa femme langoureusement avant de continuer à cuisinier.

« Bonjour, ma cannelle. » Dit le mari.

« Bonjour mon sucre d'orge. »

La femme se retourna et pris les assiettes dans une armoire elle se dirigea vers la table de la cuisine et observa le calendrier sur le mur. La femme soupira de tristesse. Le mari finis de cuisiner et mis tout une pile de pancake sur la table.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Plus que une semaine. » Dit la femme en pointant le calendrier.

Le mari se tourna vers elle et lui pris la main « Ne t'en fais pas, ma cannelle. Je suis sûr qu'il sera très prudent et qu'il réussira à se débrouiller seul, sans nous. On le verra souvent au café puisque il veut commencer à travailler pour nous. Et puis de toute façon, si il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, il garderait les clés de la maison... »

« Gh- Gni. Je n'ai pas l'intention de garder les c-clés, papa. »

Les parents se retournèrent pour voir leur fils descendre les escaliers avec ces éternels tremblements.

La mère se leva et embrassa son fils sur le front « Bonjour, Tweek. »

« Bonjour maman... »

« Tu as bien dormis ? » demanda le père en versant une tasse de café pour les 3.

« Ack. Si par bien dormir gni, vous voulez dire que je n'ai réussi à dormis qu'a 2h du matin parce que j'ai hâte de déménager. Gné. Alors oui, j'ai bien dormis. »

Le père rit tandis que Tweek se dirigea vers la table et mangea avec ces parents. « Sweetie, tu ne veux pas au moins attendre après ton anniversaire pour déménager. » La mère jeta un œil à son mari pour avoir du soutient. Elle ne voulait pas que Tweek ait des problèmes à cause de _quelque chose_.

Tweek pris une gorgé de son café et mis 5 pancakes dans son assiette, nappant le tout de sirop. « Non. J'ai pris ma décision. Hak. Je veux avoir ma propre indépendance et avoir mon envol. » Il coupa nerveusement les grosses crêpes « Et puis... si je pars d'ici, de cette maison, ça m'arrangera. »

Le père leva un sourcil « Pourquoi ? »

« Ack. Vous savez pourquoi. Avec Craig, Clyde, Token et Jimmy, on a jamais fait de 'soirée' à nous, ici. On partaient toujours chez les uns ou autres mais je n'ai gni jamais eu la moindre occasion d'être un hôte à mon tour. »

Madame Tweak pris les mains de son fils dans les siennes. « Mon poussin... tu sais pourquoi je ne voulais pas d'eux ici. »

Tweek détourna le regard, tremblant de plus belle mais pas à cause du café, c'était encore le sujet qui fâche.

« Fils, ta mère à raison. »

« Non, pas encore ça ! » Tweek observa ses parents avec un regard de haine dans les yeux. Il lâcha les mains de sa mère et se leva brusquement de la table. « Je vais partir et plus tôt je récupérerais mes affaires, toutes mes affaires, et que je me serais bien installé, mieux ce sera pour être loin de vous... ».

Il remonta en trombe dans la chambre, se préparant pour une autre journée d'école.

 _ **Putain.**_ Pour Tweek, la journée allait être longue.

« Chéri.. » la femme eu les larmes aux yeux et se pencha vers son mari. Dernier lui caressa le dos en observant l'escalier où Tweek était monté. « On ne peut rien faire ma cannelle en sucre. Même si on le pouvait, on ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher ça. C'est le destin. »


	3. 1 : Journée de Merde Habituelle (Tweek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le PDV de Tweek commence.

_**PDV Tweek** _

Frustration, Colère, Nervosité, Impatience. Ce sont les seuls mots qui me viennent à l'esprit lorsque je dois penser et/ou parler de mes parents.

A les entendre, on dirait que je suis le vilain petit canard de la ville et qui veulent à tout prix me protéger jusqu'à la mort. Personne n'est éternel aux dernières nouvelles et c'est pour ça que je veux vite foutre le camp de chez eux. J'avais bien fait de ne rien dire et de me faire de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, en cachette. Bien sûr, si j'avais su que ma carte de banque allait me trahir, j'aurais gardé le liquide dans un endroit secret mais en même temps ça aurait été la même chose et un énorme risque de tout me faire voler.

Si quelqu'un aurait trouvé et voler cet argent, c'était presque 2 ans de travail acharner et de dur labeur parti en fumée. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tout recommencer comme avant et faire comme si de rien n'était. J'en ai ma claque de mes parents, je les aime toujours mais j'en ai marre de vivre sur leur toit et de vivre à leur crochet tel un handicapé.

Quelle ironie du sort. Même Timmy et Jimmy réussissent à cohabiter ensemble. Timmy à troquer son fauteuil roulant normal pour un en plus améliorer et il réussit parfaitement à communiquer avec tout le monde maintenant grâce à un ordinateur vocal. Jimmy béguait moins qu'avant et il réussit peu à peu à monter dans le monde du spectacle d'humoriste. Même eux ont une belle vie.

Ce n'est pas parce que je vais dépenser 24% de mon futur salaire en café que je dois forcément rester chez mes 'futurs' employeurs. J'aurais enfin ma tranquillité la semaine prochaine. Dès que nous ferons la pendaison de crémaillère en tant que Team Craig, je serais enfin officiellement libre. Libre de tout faire ce que je veux en respectant mes limites.

Je soupire et regarde le ciel en attendant le bus. Ça va me faire un vide dans le cœur de savoir que je ne serais plus 'voisin' avec Craig. C'est bien le seul truc qui me fera de la peine. Ne plus le voir le matin, lui dire bonjour par la fenêtre. En même temps, cela fait énormément de temps qu'on ne se croise plus et qu'on ne parle qu'a l'école ou pendant les rares soirées où j'avais le temps de venir. Lui, Token et Clyde, qui sont plus âgés ont déjà leur propre appartements et leur voitures. Je suis le dernier à ne pas encore avoir une. Mes boulots m'ont pris plus de temps que ce que j'en avais penser.

Je suis le dernier et le seul à continuer à prendre cet horrible chose longue et jaune qui pue la transpiration le matin et la sueur le soir. Avant, cela ne me dérangeait pas car on était tous ensemble et on ne faisait attention qu'a la Team Stan, qui foutait le bordel, maintenant, je dois tout endurer... tout seul.

Quand le bus arrive enfin à l'arrêt, je monte dedans et trouve une place au fond, ne prêtant pas attention au reste. Je prends les écouteurs dans mon sac et les mets sur mon téléphone qui m'a coûté au moins 4 anniversaires et 3 noëls pour l'avoir.

Le bus roule très lentement à cause de la neige. Presque à l'allure du pas. Je commence à trembler et stresser intérieurement et débouche mon thermos, prenant un café pour me calmer. _Vais-je arrivé en retard ?_ Quand j'arrive enfin tout le monde descendis du bus se bousculant les uns et autres. _Gamins !_ L'école élémentaire de South Park à bien grandit au fil des années. Tellement bien grandit que les sections se mélangent mais leur salle de classes restent au même étage. Pour résumé la situation, l'école n'a plus 2 mais 5 étages. Le rez de chaussée pour les maternels, le 1er étage pour les primaires, le 2e pour les secondaires, le 3e pour ceux qui vont au lycée et le 4e pour ceux qui vont a l'université.

Je me dirige vers l'ascenseur car seul les plus courageux (90% de l'école quoi) montent les escaliers. J'entre et appuie sur le bouton 4. Au moment où les portent se ferment, j'entends une voix hurler dans les couloirs.

« Attendez-moi ! S'il vous plait ! »

Je lève la tête pour voir une jeune fille courir dans ma direction. Par réflexe je mets mon pied et la laissa ouverte. « Merci... » À bout de souffle elle s'appuie sur le miroir de la cabine.

Je marmonne un faible de rien avant de concentré mon regard sur les chiffres qui indiquaient les étages.

« C'est vraiment pas facile ici. C'est la première fois que j'arrive dans ce bâtiment et je n'arrête pas de courir depuis ce matin... »

C'est pas vrai... Voilà qu'elle engage la conversation à la Wendy Testaburger.

« C'est incroyable... je n'ai jamais vu de bâtiment qui rassemblait toutes les sections, jusqu'à l'âge adulte. Je suppose que lorsque on à un diplôme, ça veut dire que on ne revient plus jamais ici ? »

Je reste silencieux malgré tout. Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un que je ne connais pas commence à me mépriser à cause de mes tics. Moins les gens me connaissent mieux ce sera.

La jeune fille continue de me fixer sans que je prête attention. Elle s'attend surement à ce que je lui réponds. Mais je n'ai que faire. C'est incroyable comme les minutes à passer dans un ascenseur peuvent être une éternité quand vous êtes avec quelqu'un d'intimidant.

« Au fait, je suis nouvelle. Je m'appelle Motonari Tourelle. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Nari. »

Je me tourne enfin vers la jeune fille qui me tend la main. C'était une petite métisse, une enfant mélangée de couleur dont un des parents est noir et l'autre est blanc. Elle avait les cheveux noir lisses et portait une veste à capuche verte un pull bleu à col roulé et un pantalon noir. Ses yeux était aussi noir et ces lunettes tombaient maladroitement sur le visage.

Par politesse, je tends la main à mon tour et la secoue « Tweek Tweak. »

La jeune fille lâcha main et me sourit en réajustant les lunettes sur ces yeux. « Woah, C'est marrant comme nom. Le nom de famille et le prénom sont la même chose. »

Je tremblais. J'avais déjà envie de la taper rien que pour ça.

« Alors Tweak, tu es nouveau aussi ? »

Mes secousses reprirent de plus belle. J'avais l'impression de retomber à l'enfance. « Gn- Non... »

Elle garda son sourire malgré ma froideur, ça y est je commençais à m'énerver et avoir les jetons. « Cool, t'es un ancien alors. Un élève qui connaît tout par cœur. C'est génial. »

« Si tu le dis... »

L'ascenseur arriva enfin a mon étage. J'allais soupirer de soulagement mais c'était sans compter qu'elle me suivait aussi. Je m'arrêtai et me tourna vers elle. Je n'eus pas le temps de poser la question qu'elle me demanda « Au fait... on m'a dit que le bureau du conseiller était à cet étage. Est-ce que tu peux me dire où est ce que c'est s'il te plait ? » Elle sorti divers feuilles de son bloc « C'est... Monsieur MacKey. »

 _Fais chier._ « Oui... » Je pointais du doigt le fond du couloir « C'est tout droit puis 3e porte de gauche. »

« Merci. » Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue et j'écarquillais les yeux. « A toute à l'heure, Tweek. » En la voyant agiter la main et partir tout sourire alors que c'est une journée de merde, j'avais intérêt à l'éviter si je ne voulais pas avoir des ennuis...

Je me dirigeais vers mon casier, pris mes affaires de cours et au moment de le fermer quelqu'un le claqua à ma place, me faisant sursauter. « Gah ! »

« Tiens, tiens, tiens. Vous avez vu ce que j'ai vu les mecs ? »

_Oh non..._

Les personnes derrières moi m'entourèrent, l'un gardait son bras sur mon casier, m'empêchant de m'enfuir, l'autre fit de même en caressant mes cheveux « Notre petit Tweek **devient** un homme. »

_Pas eux._


	4. 2 : Victime (Tweek)

« Alors Tweek. On abandonne ces potes et on commence à flirter avec la jolie nouvelle ? »

Tweek se retourna lentement pour se trouver face à face avec Craig. Clyde était celui qui avait claqué le casier tandis que Token était celui qui caressait ces cheveux. En croisant le regard froid et intimidant de Craig, il détourna les yeux vers Clyde ou Token.

« N- No Non... Gni !»

Clyde retira sa main du casier et fit un sourire au blond « Ahahah, décoince ton cul, Tweek. On te taquinait. »

« Mouais... » Tweek soupira de soulagement et mis les cahiers et le matériel nécessaire dans son sac, recommençant à trembler en fuyant le regard de Craig.

Token mis une main sur l'épaule du jeune blond. « A ce qui parait, tu vas avoir ton propre appartement. »

Tweek sursauta en se tournant lui « Gah. Co- Comment vous avez su ça ? »

« Tous South Park le sait... Tout le monde connait tout de tout monde. » Clyde pris la tête du jeune accros au café en commençant à caresser la tête de son poing. « Vielle canaille. Tu nous as bien caché ce jeu. Alors c'est pour ça que tu nous évitais ? Enfoiré, va ! »

« Gah... Lâche-moi, Clyde ! Token, à l'aide. » Token vint à la rescousse en enlevant doucement les mains de Clyde sur ces cheveux. Ils se tenaient par la main pendant la fraction de seconde où Tweek les avaient observés avant de se relâcher vu que le jeune caféinomane n'avait plus été au courant des dernières informations. Clyde regarda Token et ce dernier fit de même, se lançant des phrases télépathique comme ' _Ce n'est pas le moment de lui dire..._ ' ' _On lui dira un jour_.'

« Quoi qu'il en soit... » Tweek se tourna nerveusement vers Craig, puis vers Clyde et ensuite Token « Vous pouvez venir chez moi la semaine prochaine quand je me serais bien installé. Je vais faire une pendaison de crémaillère pour fêter ça. »

Clyde sauta sur Tweek, se surprenant de plus bel. Token réfléchit un instant avant d'avoir une ampoule qui brille au dessus de sa tête. « Mais... la semaine prochaine... c'est aussi ton anniversaire pas vrai ? »

Clyde serra de plus belle Tweek et ce dernier lança un regard mendiant de l'aide vers Craig. Le jeune homme lança un regard d'ennui avant de prendre Clyde des bras de Tweek qui commençait à s'étouffer. « Est-ce que tu vas faire deux fêtes pour le prix d'une ? »

« Ce n'est pas sure. Techniquement oui mais j'en veux pas... »

« Maiiiiiisss..... » Clyde fit les yeux larmoyant d'un chien battu en se débattant des bras du chef de groupe.

« N'insister pas, ce sera uniquement la pendaison. » Tweek réajusta son sac à dos sur les épaules. La cloche sonna le début des cours « On se voit au déjeuner. » Dit Craig à ses amis.

Bientôt il ne resta plus personne dans les couloirs.

* * *

*saut de temps, tout les élèves vont à leur cours*

* * *

La pause de midi sonna dans toute l'école, les enfants, adolescents et adultes se précipitèrent tous vers la cafétéria, impatients de voir ce que Chef avait préparé.

« Baby Girl, toi et moi on va faire la fête, tonight. De Paris à Miami on va aller cuire sous le sunlight. On va lover tous les deux, laisse-moi allez inside. Si tu veux de la compagnie, girl, moi je suis toujours allright... »

Chef chanta à tue-tête finissant de sortir du frigo le dernier plat de pudding à la vanille qu'il avait préparé « C'est une visi girl. C'est une pretty girl. Pas de place pour les sentiments, c'est une matérial gril. » Chef secoua les hanches face à ses marmites et dos aux vitres alors que la files d'élèves commençaient à se former. Seuls les plus connus faisaient en sorte que le gros bonhomme noir soit acclamé et sifflé « C'est une sexy girl, c'est une vrai bad girl. » Chef leva son index en l'air le faisant danser aussi. « Les hommes ne lui font pas peur, c'est une vrai briseuse de cœur... »

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, Wendy, Barbara, Red, Heidi, Annie, fixaient Chef avec un énorme sourire et dès que ce dernier se retourna pour servir les étudiants, ils sifflèrent et applaudirent tous à l'unisson faisant trembler à cafétéria.

Les garçons posèrent leurs plateaux sur le comptoir tandis que les filles s'impatientaient.

« Salut Chef. »

« Salut les enfants. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? »

« Super Chef comme d'habitude. » Dit Kyle en croisant le regard de Stan.

Butters sourit au Chef « On est toujours heureux de vous voir. »

« Et de gouter à vos magnifique plat. » Murmura Cartman.

Chef sourit au garçon et commença à servit les élèves un par un toujours en posant les mêmes formules et en recevant des compliments en retour. Quand vint le tour de la Team Craig de se servir, Chef pris toujours un moment pour faire en sorte que le petit (ou grand) Tucker lui montre au moins un sourire tandis que le reste, Clyde, Tweek et Token prenaient leur plat en souriant au serveur.

Chef avait toujours voulu voir au moins une seule fois Craig sourire depuis l'enfance. Il faisait toujours des blagues pour le faire rire, sans succès. Mais Chef ne perdit pas espoir. Peu importe les années qui passeront, il fera toujours en sorte que tout le monde soit heureux. Même si Craig ne le montrait pas toujours, Chef savait qu'il aimait ses amis, son animal ou sa famille et prenait soin tous d'eux.

« Bonjour, Craig. Tu va bien aujourd'hui ? »

« Bonjour, Chef. Je vais bien et vous ? »

 _Toujours la même réponse._ Même si il ne montrait pas, Craig voulait toujours savoir comment allait le meilleur cuisinier du monde.

« Oh moi, comme d'habitude. La routine habituelle. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? »

Craig réfléchit un moment passant son regard dans la vitrine et puis les casseroles. « Difficile de choisir quand on a les meilleurs repas avec vous. »

Chef sourit encore à cette remarque. La carcasse du jeune Tucker était vraiment difficile à percer.

Craig, voyant que son équipe l'attendait, décida « Je vais prendre deux tasses de café, le riz avec la sauce et un pudding au citron s'il vous plait. »

Chef s'exécuta et mis deux tasses de café avec 4 petits sachets de sucre et 2 biscuits sur le plateau, ainsi qu'une assiette et le mini bol dessus.

« Merci Chef. Prenez soin de vous. » Craig parti et laissa Chef prendre la commande du suivant.

Tweek arqua un sourcil en voyant les deux tasses à café sur le plateau de Craig. « Tu- Tu va vraiment boire deux tasses à toi tout seul ? »

Une fois installé à table, Craig pris une des tasses et la posa sur le plateau de Tweek. « Non, c'était pour toi. J'ai à te parler après... en privé. »

Tweek pris sa fourchette et la fourra dans des pâtes à la bolognaise. « Oh- Ok... »

Clyde et Token avaient tous les deux des grosses parts de pizza et fixaient le jeune blond et le chef du groupe. Craig fit un doigt en se tournant vers eux et continua de manger.

« S-Sa- Salut les g- ga- gars, je peu pe peux m'ass- eoir av- ave avec vous ? »

Clyde sourit en tourna vers Jimmy qui avait juste une soupe au potiron.

« Hey, Jimm, ça va ? Oui, tu peut venir t'asseoir avec nous, ça fait longtemps. » Clyde invita Jimmy à s'asseoir à coté de lui. Et ce dernier s'exécuta, commençant à manger aussi. Les garçons mangèrent ensemble en parlant de tous et de rien.

Une fois que Tweek finit sont plat il releva la tête et vit que Craig l'attendis, la tête posée sur ses deux mains. Il fait à signe de Tweek de le suivre en prenant sa tasse à café et sorti de cafétéria en mettant leur plateau sur un chariot.

Tweek suivit Craig, stressant, tenant sa tasse de café dans la main. Ils allèrent tous les deux s'isoler sur des escaliers et commencèrent à boire leur café, étonnamment encore chaud.

L'atmosphère fut silencieuse avant que Tweek ne rompit le silence. « Alors... hum. De quoi voulais-tu parler ? »

Craig but une gorgée de sa tasse et soupira « Je me demandais... qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ces deux années pour te payer facilement un appartement ? »

 _Oh, c'était juste pour ça. Je pensais qu'il voulait me tuer..._ Tweek se détendis buvant doucement le café. « Eh bien, j'ai juste travaillé Craig... Beaucoup travailler. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'était ce travail ? »

Tweek joua avec la cuillère de la tasse _Dois je lui dire ?? ... Non ça ne le regarde pas. Ça foutra notre amitié en l'air._ « Oh presque rien. Un travail de vente. »

« De la vente. » Craig leva un sourcil. _Pas à moi._

« Ou- Ouais de la vente... Tu sais que mes parents tiennent un café. Et bien voilà, j'ai en quelque sorte livré du café à mon propre compte. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à tes parents ? » Craig se rendit compte de sa bêtise avant de poursuivre « Je veux dire... à chaque fois que je venais sonner cher tes parents ou que je- on, je veux dire, on essayait de venir te chercher pour jouer, tu étais absent. »

Tweek leva les yeux vers Craig « On ? »

« Ouais tu sais... Moi, Clyde, Token et Jimmy. »

« Oh. » Tweek semblait déçu. « Disons que pour les 'livraisons', je préférais me débrouiller par mes propres moyens. Ils étaient censés ne rien savoir jusqu'à ce que je leur rende leur clé à mon 18 e anniversaire. Comme ça, j'avais pris mes précautions s'ils venaient à me rejeter. »

Craig pencha sa tête « Te rejeter ? Pourquoi tu as fait quelque chose mal... »

Tweek baissa la tête, finissant sa tasse. « Pas vraiment. »

« Alors dis-moi. » Craig mis sa tasse de côté. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi peureux et renfermé. C'est comme si pendant ces deux ans, tu t'es construit une bulle. Il s'est passé quelque chose à ton travail, je le sais. Je veux savoir. Tu dois me le dire. »

Tweek écarquilla les yeux « Tu- Tu le sais ? Qu'a tu vu exactement ? »

« Je ne sais pas Tweek. Tu étais avec un type en costard à la frontière de South Park. Tu es monté dans sa voiture et j'ai perdu ta trace à ce moment-là car je n'avais pas encore ma moto. »

« Tu m'espionnais ?? J'en étais sûr ! »

« Je- Je voulais savoir Tweek. » Craig inspira profondément « J'ai faillit appeler tes parents pour ça mais ça n'aurait qu'aggraver les choses. Alors je me suis caché et quand vous êtes revenu 2 heures après, j'ai dit la nouvelle aux autres et on enquêter nous même. Du moins au début car tu semblais très malin pour disparaître et ré-apparaître facilement sans qu'on ne s'en rend compte. »

Il eut un silence gêné dans lequel Tweek se sentais trahis. Ses tics reprirent et il détourna les yeux de Craig.

« Tweek, on est tes amis, on veux prendre soin de toi, tu le sais. Dis-moi ce qui se passe...»

Craig tendis la main mais Tweek se leva « Je... Je ne peux pas te le dire pour le moment. Un jour peut-être mais là... je ne peux pas. »

Tweek sentis les larmes montés, il mit ses mains sur ses bras, tenant de ne pas montrer ces tremblements et baissa la tête ne voulant pas que un de ses meilleurs amis le voient dans cet étant. « Je vais y aller. On se voit en cours. »

Craig se leva à son tour et vit Tweek courir loin de lui. _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant 2 ans, Tweek ?_


	5. 3 : Journée de Merde Habituelle (Motonari)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Tweek à laisser la jeune fille partir.

PDV Nari

Ah ben, putain, si j'avais su ça, je ne l'aurais jamais cru... Ma journée de merde va beaucoup mieux maintenant.

Je détourne le regard en tentant de ne pas rire. Si je le regarde encore une fois, je risquerais de craquer et de passer pour une méchante, pire d'avoir un infarctus. J'ai le cœur qui va exploser aussi, si je ne me calme pas.

« ...Et les règlements de l'école sont dans ton journal de classe, m'voyez. Et les cours commencent vers 8h30. »

Je baissai la tête, et fixa un point sur le bureau, cachant mes yeux avec ma franges. _Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive à moi ?_ « D'- D'acco- D'accord... M'sieur. » Pourquoi est-ce que Tweek ne m'a rien dit sur ce 'conseiller' ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il à un accent bizarre ? Pourquoi est-ce que... _Non, non, Nari, calme. Ne pas y penser. Ne pas y penser. Ne pas- Penser. Réfléchir. Cerveau. Tête... Grosse Tête._ Oh non, ça recommence. Vite, prions Athée.

Je murmurai doucement en baissant le tête et en mettant mes mains sur le front, cachant mes larmes de rires à cause de ce mec. « Au nom du vide, des âmes libérées et de la vie. Donne-moi mon Thé. »

« Ah. Tu es croyante à ce que je vois... M'voyez. »

« Oui, m'sieur... »

On frappa à la porte le mec bizarre invita le personne à y entré. La porte s'ouvrit me faisant sortir du mi transe de rire et du gâchis retenu que j'étais. Un homme costaud portant un t-shirt bleu, un jeans brun et des lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, vint et s'installa à côté du conseil.

La grosse tête de montgolfière me le présenta « Mademoiselle Nari, voici Monsieur PC. Principal PC. M'voyez. Comme tu peux le constater, c'est le proviseur et directeur de l'école. »

J'étais scotché par ce mec balèze et canon sorti de nulle part. Voilà que je commençais à fantasmer sur un bel homme canon de peut être 40 ans. Voir 50.

« Merci Mackey. » Le conseiller se leva et invita le directeur à s'assoir à sa place. _Quel bon toutou._ Il continua de me regarder à travers ces lunettes. Je jure que si il les enlève, je fonds direct. Je me surprends à avoir quelque chose au niveau du ventre et avoir chaud soudainement.

L'homme croisa ses bras et mis ses mains sur ces aisselles. « Jeune fille. Je suis le principal PC, comme Politiquement Correct. Si vous avez des doutes sur quelques chose ou si vous souhaiter de parler de quoi que ce soit qui vous dérange, n'hésiter pas. Ici aucun mot comme raciste, discrimination ou homophobie ne sera tolérer. Vous pouvez être blanche, noire, métisse, très joli d'après ce que je vois d'ailleurs (il pale de la couleur), petite, grande, hétéro, lesbienne, gay... bref tous ces exemples-là sont accepter dans notre établissement. Et si quelqu'un ose dire quoi que ce soit, c'est deux semaines de colle directe. »

Wouah quelle froideur, ça... Ça m'a foutu une belle claque monumentale. Je perdis rapidement le sourire que j'avais eu à cause de la Montgolfière et me redressa sur ma chaise comme si j'étais à l'armée.

« Si tu as des questions, ose t'exprimer. Je veux m'assurer que tout va bien. »

 _Ouais, vous êtes célibataire, m'sieur le Proviseur Canon ?_ Mais aucun mot ne sorti de ma bouche. A la place, je secouais la tête.

Montgolfière ouvrit à nouveau mon dossier scolaire et donna plusieurs papiers à Monsieur Canon qui leva un sourcil vers moi. « Bien... Mademoiselle Motonari. Comment est-ce que on doit t'appeler ? As-tu un surnom ou un nom à toi que tu voudrais qu'on prononce en classe. »

 _Mon étudiante séduisante pour vous._ J'inspirai profondément regardant Proviseur Canon dans les yeux « Nari, m'sieur. Je veux qu'on m'appelle Nari. »

La cloche de l'école sonna et Montgolfière et Proviseur Canon me retenirent pendant une bonne heure dans le bureau, me questionnant sur mes origines, ma vie, les parcours que j'ai fait. Et même si certaines d'entre elles étaient un peu personnelles, j'ai su tenir le coup de ne pas me jeter sur mon propre directeur, m'habituant à sa présence et me résonnant que je suis censée être une simple jeune fille de 18 ans qui veut apprendre les différents métiers dans la restauration et qui voudrais son propre commerce.

Lorsque la cloche sonna une deuxième fois, ils décidèrent tous les deux de me libéré et Montgolfière m'accompagna à mon tout premier cour dans l'école. Quand nous arrivèrent à la classe, je fus accueilli par une sorte de laboratoire scientifique. Montgolfière me présenta à la classe, je me présentais à mon tour parlant un peu avec le professeur chinois avant que ce dernier ne décidait de me dire d'aller au fond de la salle m'asseoir à côté d'un blondinet.

J'aurais sauté de joie, pensant que c'était Tweek, si je n'avais pas remarqué que le blond portait une sorte d'anorak orange sur sa chaise et divers cicatrice et tatouages sur les bras. _Pff, les seuls moments supers de la journée sont toujours gâchés. Quelle poisse._ Et c'est peu dire surtout que _l'autre_ n'est pas là.

Je mis mes affaires sur la table et écouta attentivement le cours. Observant et retenant les traits de chaque élève dont un groupe avec que des cheveux noirs et aux airs de vampires. Au bout d'un moment, je sentis un picotement sur ma joue et me retourna vers l'intrus.

Le blond me sourit avec ces dents jeunes et blanches et j'ai failli vomir en sentant son haleine d'alcool. « Hey, Poupée sexy. Ravi de te rencontrer. Je suis Kenneth McCormick, mais tout le monde m'appelle Kenny et- » Je claquai une main sur sa bouche et lui fit le geste de se taire.

« S'il te plait. Ferme ta gueule et garde ta bouche fermée où je risque de vomir. » C'était pas dans mes intentions d'être méchante à mon premier jour d'école, d'habitude c'est le boulot de l'autre, mais là c'était tellement horrible comme situation qu'il fallait que je dise tout franchement.

Le dit Kenny me lécha la main et je fis un geste de dégoût discret pour ne pas interrompre la classe en nettoyant cette dernière sur mon pantalon. _Arg, des microbes._

« Tu me plait, toi. T'es marrante. Si j'étais pas gay, j'aurais tout fait pour te séduire. »

Je lui lançai un regard de travers en réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais bien lui dire. J'eu une idée et m'approcha de son oreille, la frôlant et murmurant de ma voix la plus méchante « Va te faire foutre... Kenny McWhoreDick ! »

Il écarquilla les yeux et je le regardai presque tombé de sa chaise d'un air satisfait. Le cour continua en silence et je me déplaçais vers les prochains. J'entrais, me présentais et le professeur m'installa à une quelconque place vide ou j'étais libre de choisir si il restais des place. Ce fut comme ça jusqu'à midi, où la cloche sonna pour le diner. Les élèves se précipitèrent tous à ce qui pourrait être la cafétéria tandis que j'essayais de trouver mon casier, pour me débarrasser des affaires dont je n'aurais plus besoin pour la journée, et de trouver un endroit tranquille pour téléphoner.

Une fois ça fait, je me dirigeais vers toilettes des filles en voyant qu'il y avait un panneau bizarre entre le symbole des garçons et celui des filles. J'entrais et fouilla discrètement en dessous des cabine pour voir si il n'y avait personne.

Soulagée d'être seule, je sortis mon téléphone et composa le numéro.

_'Alors ?'_

Ah ben super l'humeur « Bonjour à toi aussi. »

_'Ne me répond pas comme ça Nari. Quel est la situation.'_

Je soupirai d'agacement « Je peux bien te confirmer qu'il est ici... J'ai finis la mission, je rentre. »

_'A qui croit tu que tu fais ce que bon te semble, Motonari Tourelle !'_

_Merde._ « A personne, c'est juste... »

_'Juste rien ! Tu continue les cours, tu fais ta mission ! Point barre. On suit le plan. Pas de changement ! Tu le fait, tu espionne leur entourage, tu te démerde, tu baise même avec eux si tu veux, je m'en branle mais on doit réussir à les avoir.'_

« Je ne te promet rien. Cette petite ville semble être soudée comme les deux doigts de la main. Tout le monde connais tout le monde et si quelqu'un disparaît- »

Soudain, un coup me fit crisper de douleur. J'eu mal au cœur, je commençai à difficilement respirer et ma tête tournais. C'était la même sensation de ce matin mais cette fois ci ce n'était pas dans le bon sens. Elle était en train de tenir mon cœur entre ces mains et de l'écraser petit à petit dans sa poignée. Je me teins vers un lavabo pour ne pas tomber.

_'Tu obéis ! Et si tu échoue, je t'oblige à retourner cher ton père. Compris ?!'_

« Oui. Je ferais tout pour ne pas te décevoir... maman. »

Mon cœur battit peu à peu normalement. Elle raccrocha et je vérifiais mon emploi du temps, me dirigeant vers la cafétéria où un gros monsieur noir dansait et chantais en servant les autres élèves.

Décidément, cette ville est pleine de surprise.


	6. 4 : Défis

Après avoir laissé Tweek s'enfuir, Craig ramassa les tasses de café qu'ils avaient bu ensemble et les ramena à la cafétéria. Il vit Clyde, Token et Jimmy encore assis à la même table riant ensemble sur une quelconque blague de l'handicapé que quand il les a quittés. Quand Craig s'approcha de la table, Clyde vit la disparition de Tweek et son sourire s'éteignis aussitôt.

« Alors ? Tu lui à parler ? »

« Oui... »

Token leva « Alors ? »

« Il ne nous dira rien hélas. » Craig gratta l'arrière de sa tête « C'est plus grave que ce que on croyait. »

« M- Me- M- Merde ! » Jimmy serra son gobelet d'eau dans ses mains. « On- On peu- peut- Pas- On peut pas l'abandonner. »

Craig se tourna vers Token. « Tu pourrais essayer de lui parler, Token... »

Token se redressa sur sa chaise « Quoi ? Mais pourquoi moi ? »

Clyde mis une main sur l'épaule du garçon noir « Parce que d'entre nous, tu es la personne qui se rapproche le plus d'un adulte. » Clyde se rapprocha de l'oreille de Token et lui murmura à l'oreille « Même au lit. »

Token recracha son thé et suffoqua tandis que Clyde avait un sourire comme Jeff The Killer sur lui. Craig et Jimmy vit la rougeur sur le visage de Token et soupirèrent. « Les gars... sérieusement. » « P- Pa- Pas- à L'é- l'éc- ole. S'il vous plait. Et pas derrière m- ma- ma camér- ma caméra. » Jimmy fit un sourire à son tour et les garçons quittèrent la cafétéria.

*heure de cours* PDV de Craig.

Je me dirigeais lentement vers le prochain cours. J'étais assez ennuyé que notre équipe ne soit uniquement composée de 4 membres ces deux dernières années. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Tweek nous fuyais. Certes il avait toujours peur de la moindre petite bête et du plus petit bruit mignon au monde mais le Tweek que je connaissais ne s'éloignerai jamais de l'équipe sans raison. _Je devais savoir ce qui ce passe._

Je m'assis à une table au fond. Parler avec des inconnus m'emmerdais. Depuis que notre ville s'est agrandit, les gens sont venus des 4 coins du monde pour habiter ici. Quelles bandes d'immigrés. Le professeur est venu et nous avons commencé le cours. 5 minutes à peine avoir commencé, on frappa à la porte. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers l'élève en retard et je vis une tête blonde entré.

« Pardon pour le retard, Monsieur. »

Monsieur Garisson mis la paume de sa main sur sa tête façon théâtrale. « Oh bon Dieu, Tweek, tu est toujours en retard.. »

Quelques élèves rirent et je fis un doigt d'honneur à ce trou du cul qu'était notre professeur d'histoire quand il se tourna vers moi. _Sérieusement pourquoi il est toujours là ?_

« Craig ?! Je rêve ou tu viens de me faire un doigt ?? »

Je répondis de ma voix monotone « Non. »

« Si tu m'en a fait un ! Je t'ai vu ! Espèce de- »

« Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas votre imagination, monsieur. Après tout vous voyez peut être des doigts partout parce que celui de Monsieur Esclave vous manque. »

Il eut des 'oooooooooooooohhh', des bruits de singes et des 'popopooooooo' dans la classe. Monsieur Garisson se figea sur place laissant sa bouche grande ouverte. L'atmosphère était tendu et il eu un moment de silence puis monsieur Garisson décida d'ignorer ma remarque et de continuer son cours. Il savait très bien que m'expulser de l'école ou me mettre en 'prison' ne servirait à rien puisque je revenais toujours après m'être expliqué avec le principal.

Tweek balança son regard sur les places assis et malheureusement pour lui (et heureusement pour moi), la dernière place libre été à ma table. Tweek soupira et vint s'assoir à côté de moi.

« Salut Tweek. »

« Lut. »

Ben dis donc quel accueil. C'est vrai que nous nous ne sommes pas séparés d'un très bon œil mais tout de même...

« Alors, pour le prochain devoir, je vais vous faire travailler en binôme. Vû que certains d'entre vous n'arrive pas à communiquer correctement avec les autres et à respecter ses ainés, je vais vous donner un projet pour la fin de l'année qui comptera beaucoup sur votre avenir. »

Monsieur Garisson marqua au tableau tous les noms des élèves. Garçons en haut et filles en bas avant de continuer. Je veux que votre projet soit comme une histoire que vous auriez faite. Je ne veux plus de truc comme 'Guerres Mondiales' 'Légendes Urbaines' ou 'Secrets d'histoires.' Je veux une histoire que vous-même raconterez aux prochaines et futures générations, ce sera le seul souvenir, la seule trace que vous laisserez ici. Cela peut être n'importe quoi, diaporama de photos, vidéos, documentaire... je m'en moque du moment que vous faites quelque chose de bien. »

Il avait souligné le mot bien en regardant dans ma direction. Il relia les binômes ensemble et quand il vit qu'il y avait plus de garçons que de filles, monsieur Garisson décida de mettre Tweek avec moi. Tout le monde protesta à la décision faites sans aucun choix et j'allais rejoindre la manifestation quand je me tournai vers Tweek qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place et qui me souriait timidement.

« Ca va être chouette. On va travailler en équipe comme dans le bon vieux temps. »

 _En équipe. Bon vieux temps. Le seul souvenir._ Soudain une ampoule clignota sur ma tête. Je savais comment faire en sorte que Tweek s'ouvre à moi et me dise la vérité. Je me souvent du temps où on jouait ensemble au super héros et où on était souder pour faire Super Craig et Wonder Tweek. Je pris mon téléphone et envoya un message groupé.

 **Craig :** « Les gars, ça vous tente de jouer ensemble comme avant ? On joue au Super Héros cette fois ci ? »

Tweek reçu la même notification que le reste des gars. Il se tourna vers moi et chuchota à mon oreille. « Est-ce que tu es sérieux ? Bon sang Craig. On est adulte ! »

« Raison de plus pour en profiter. »

 **Clyde** : Putain, ouais ! Ca fait trop longtemps en plus.

 **Token** : Mec, sérieusement ?

 **Cartman** : Ok pour moi. Rassemblement au repère du Coon ce soir.

 **Kenny** : Ca me convient... j'adorerais. 

**Wendy** : Je peux venir aussi ?

 **New Kid** : ... :)

 **Stan** : Sans moi les mecs. Je ne tiens pas à utiliser les outils de mon père pour 'ça'.

 **Kyle** : Pareil pour moi. En plus, il me faut un bout de temps pour refaire un cerf-volant à ma taille.

 **Jimmy** : Je suis partant !

 **Timmy** : Timmy !

Quand Tweek vit les messages des autres, il soupira et remis son téléphone à la place. « D'accord, je veux bien mais à certaines conditions... »

_Nous y voilà._

Tweek ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompu par la sonnerie qui annonçait le prochain cours.

« Je dois aller classe d'art. À toute à l'heure. Je t'attendrais à la sortie. » Tweek était sur le point de partir quand je lui pris le bras. Il se retourna vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux. Je devais savoir quelque chose par simple mesure de prudence. « Est ce que tu fera WonderWoman, Tweek ? Ce serait bien qu'on agisse en duo.»

Il baissa les yeux pendant un moment, réfléchissant puis me dit. « Je ne sais pas Craig... Je ne sais pas. »

* * *

*dans le gymnase*

* * *

Le cours d'éducation physique (ou EPS pour les français) avait commencé depuis une bonne heure. Les garçons s'entraînèrent pour la compétition basket et déjà la plupart transpirait à grosse goûte. Kevin Stoley mis ces mains en l'air s'approchant librement du panier adverse. « Hey, Token. Par ici. »

Token Black, l'un des plus vieux élèves vis la position de Kévin et fit un sourire narquois. Il tapa le ballon orange dans sa main et croisa le regard de Clyde derrière lui. « Donny, formation en triangle. »

Clyde sourit et passa devant Token.

Le chef de l'équipe adverse, Ike Broflovski, vit la mauvaise position de son équipe ainsi que son épuisement et hurla « Attention, les mecs. Passer en défense supérieur. Formation en cercle. »

La plupart des élèves entourèrent facilement Token tandis que ce dernier lança un regard dans la direction de son petit ami. Quelque joueurs se tins maladroitement devant Clyde et ce dernier fit un clin d'œil au garçon noir.

Surprenant ces adversaires, Token lança rapidement la balle dans la direction de Kévin tandis que d'autres essayent de barré la route du panier. Kevin hurla dans la direction d'un joueur. « NewKid, formation 4 pattes. » NewKid se mit presque devant le panier, les mains et genoux à terre, tandis que Kévin courait de toutes ces forces vers ce dernier. Il atteint presque sa cible quand un garçon dodu le poussa sur le côté faisant perdre l'équilibre du jeune garçon aux cheveux noir. Kevin vit Clyde au dernier moment et lui passa vite le ballon.

« Putain, Cartman ! Tu triche gros con ! » Clyde avait vu la façon dont le garçon obèse avait approché de NewKid et décida de prendre le ballon à son tour.

Un homme aux cheveux jaunes et en jogging rouge qui était le professeur siffla dans son sifflet en voyant le mouvement qui n'était pas dans les règles. _Trrriiiiiii_ « Eric. Tu sors ! »

Cartman se dirigea vers les bancs, marmonnant que ce n'était pas juste et tout, tandis que Clyde se dirigea vers NewKid et mis un pied sur le dos ce dernier. Il appuya fortement son pied sur le maillot blanc et rouge de l'équipe et sauta.

« ... » NewKid se releva et sourit en voyant Clyde marqué le panier.

Les panneaux dans le gymnase indiquaient South Park 10 – 9 Springfield. Et une alarme marquant la fin du temps impartis retentis.

Clyde, Token, et Kevin hurlèrent de joie avec les autres élèves et ils firent tous un high-five avec NewKid. « T'as assuré, mec ! C'était génial. » NewKid garda toujours sa bouche fermée mais son sourire et ses yeux pétillant de joie en disaient long sur la victoire.

L'équipe adverse, quant à elle, était dégoutée de la défaite. Ike enleva son maillot exposant son corps frêle et hurla dans la direction de ces joueurs « Vous avez merdez, bande de con ! »

Un des élèves de l'autre ville à la tête blonde fit un doigt donneur à Ike « Nique ta grosse mère, suceur juif. »

« T'as un problème avec moi ? SimPueSon ?! »

« Ouais. Toi ! Mini Bite ! »

Les deux garçons étaient prêt à se battre quand l'entraineur de l'équipe de basket les arrêta au dernier « Simpson, Broflovski ! C'est pas finis vos connerie ? »

La fin du cours approcha et les garçons se dirigèrent vers les douches.


	7. 5 : Chocolat, Soleil et Café (Tyde) ⚣💖

*douches des hommes* 13h

* * *

"J'arrive pas a croire que tu a pousser Kevin, Eric. On te croyait sympa ces derniers temps." Dit Stan en mettant de la mousse dans ses cheveux.

"On ne peut plus être surpris avec de ce gros lard." Token se dirigeais vers une douche et appuya sur le bouton faisant couler l'eau chaude.

Eric fit un regard de travers vers les deux autres "Va te faire foutre Token. J'allais pas encore laisser ton équipe gagner."

Cartman finis sa douche, pris sa serviette et s'en alla s'habiller.

"En tout cas c'était un beau match. Bravo mec." Stan tendis sa main à Token et tout les deux font un high five.

"Remercie aussi NewKid. Sans lui, Clyde n'aurait pas su sauter assez haut."

Stan se tourna voyant que il ne restait que lui et Token "En parlant de lui. Je ne l'ai pas vu à la douche aujourd'hui..."

Token fit les mêmes mouvements "Tiens bizarre... Peut être qu'il devait partir vite quelque part."

Stan fit un clin d'oeil "Sans un bisou au chocolat ? Ça m'étonnerais."

Token rougit et donna un coup de coude au jeune homme. "Aieu." Stan se frotta le bras "Bon moi j'ai finis, on se voit en classe." et il partis en direction des vestiaires, fermant la porte.

Token fut seul avec ces pensées pendant un moment, réfléchissant aux milles stratagème pour que ce genre d'accident à la Cartman n'arrive plus quand ils seront en Tournoi pour la coupe du monde, quand finalement il entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

Token sourit à lui-même tournant toujours le dos à la personne qui venait d'entrer "Eh bien en voilà un qui va être en retard au prochain cours. Je pris pour toi pour que ta douche sois rapide, mec."

La personne s'approcha lentement de Token, ses pied fût entendu quand il entra dans la douche. "Je peux te passer du savon si tu veut. Ça t'évitera encore des détour inutiles vers les vestiaires..." Token leva un sourcil en entendant plus rien à part l'eau qui coulait sur sa tête et son dos. "Tiens. En parlant de vestiaire, je n'entends plus rien. Tout le monde est parti ou quoi ?" Il fit un sourire en coin. "J'espère que t'es rapide pour te laver parce que moi j'ai bientôt finis."

"Raison de plus pour faire _Ça_."

Token n'eut pas le temps de réagir à la voix de la personne que son membre fut directement attraper et doucement caressé.

Une fois le choc passer, il se tourna vers la personne pour voir un beau jeune homme brun, totalement nu lui sourire.

"DONNY !"

Clyde mis une main sur sa bouche façon sensuelle, faisant monter le membre de Token.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Si on le fait, on va être en retard au cours-" Clyde fit signe a Token de se tourner et l'embrassa avec envie.

"C'est pour ça que si je tombe, tu viens avec."

Clyde continua de caresse la bite de Token de bas en haut, faisant gémir le jeune homme noir. Token voulut arrêter tout ça mettant les mains sur les épaules du plus petit mais les caresses de Clyde et sa respiration lourde le trahissait.

"Allez, je sais aussi que tu en veut tout autant que moi."

Token retira la main de Clyde, la bloquant derrière la tête. "Tu l'aura voulu !" Il embrassa fougueusement le jeune brun, faisant monter le membre de ce dernier. Avec sa main libre, Token commença à branler aussi Clyde aussi doucement et sensuellement que lui.

Clyde se tortilla, l'eau de la douche les touchant, les deux hommes se battaient dans leur esprit. Ils voulaient faire ça tellement fort, hurlant et gémissant le nom de l'autre a tue tête mais devaient se contenir. Ils étaient à l'école, au gymnase, dans les douches des hommes, un endroit public.

Quand Token commença à aller de plus en plus rapide, Clyde secoua la tête avec une rougeur sur ces joues "Putain. Baise moi déjà."

"Bébé, on n'a pas de lubrifiant. Si je te pénètre sans ça tu va avoir mal." Token accéléra de plus en plus vite.

"Nh- Je vais..." Clyde rejeta sa tête en arrière, venant dans la main du jeune noir.

Token mis un doigt sur le cul de Clyde. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment et Clyde hocha la tête "Je te fais confiance."

Token inséra doucement le premier doigt dans le cul de Clyde et commença à faire des va et viens. Quand il vit le plus petit s'y habitué, il inséra le deuxième en tout en le ciselant. Il voulut mettre le 3e mais Clyde pris son bras et se mis à 4 pattes dans la salle de bain.

« Token... Va s'y. Je ne peux plus attendre. » Clyde mis la main de Token sur son cul « Je suis prêt. »

Token pris la bite de Clyde entre ces mains et dirigea sa bite vers l'entrée de ce dernier « Donny... Tu es vraiment une bombe... »

Token s'inséra doucement en Clyde laissant parfois quelques pauses car il s'avait qu'en tant que 'noir', sa bite était plus grande que la moyenne des autres hommes réunit. Au départ, il pensait faire le bonheur d'une fille mais Clyde... Clyde était beaucoup plus différent de toutes celles qu'il avait sautées.

Clyde siffla de douleur et d'excitation. Il savait très bien que la rumeur comme quoi les noirs en avaient une grosse disait vrai. Il avait pu parfois observer Token dans son meilleur élément et c'était un risque à prendre lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il ressentait des sentiments pour le grand et beau mec noir que toutes les filles voulaient. Clyde aurait pu être le seme ou uke de n'importe qui mais Token n'était pas n'importe qui.

Une fois à l'intérieur de Clyde, Token marqua un long temps de pause, tout comme il avait fait auparavant, et quand Clyde commencera à bouger son corps sous lui, leurs danses sexuelles pourra commencer.

Il fallut un moment à Clyde pour s'adapter à l'énorme membre de son amant. Il commença à bouger les reins, signe qu'il était prêt. Token pris les hanches de Clyde et commença à sortir et à entrer doucement en lui et puis de plus en plus rapide jusqu'à un bon rythme.

« Mh... Ah ! » Les deux gémissent à l'unisson dans la salle de bain. Appréciant la compagnie de l'autre. S'ils n'y étaient pas à l'école, Token aurait pu prendre Clyde dans toute les pièces continuant les claquements et les hurlements de plaisir jusqu'à la nuit.

Token toucha le point spécial en Clyde et Clyde cambra son dos « Oh, Jésus, Token ! Là... plus fort. » Plus Token accélérait, plus Clyde avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Peu importe les nombreuses fois où Token était en lui, tout son corps était en feu et ses yeux brulaient de luxure. Il ressentit un électro-choque dans le ventre. « To- ken. Je vais... »

Token s'arrêta et Clyde n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Token se retira de lui. « Merde Token... »

« Je veux voir... ton visage Donny. »

Clyde écarquilla les yeux et rougissait de plus belle. Token mis les jambes de Clyde sur ses épaules, réinséra sa bite dans son cul et claqua en lui de plus en plus rapidement comme avant. « Putain... Ah ! Oui ! Oui ! » Clyde commença à hurler de plaisir à mesure que son point approchait.

Token ressentis un frisson parcourir son corps à la vue de son petit ami, complètement nu avec des cheveux en désordre à cause de l'eau de la douche qui coulait.

« Donny... Je vais venir. »

Clyde mis ses mains sur le cou de Token et le fixa dans les yeux, ordonnant « Putain, viens à l'intérieur ! Jouis en moi, espèce de salaud ! »

Token n'en pouvait plus, c'était la situation en trop. Token embrassa sauvagement son accros au tacos et donna un dernier coup de rein, enfonçant complètement sa bite dans le cul de Clyde, répandant sa semence à l'intérieur en hurlant « Clyde ! » Clyde vint à son tour sur son ventre en hurlant « Token ! ».

Le garçon noir s'effondra sur le plus petit tout en le serrant dans ses bras. Après avoir repris leur souffle Token embrassa de nouveau Clyde « C'était... wow ! »

« C'était époustouflant Token. On remet ça ce soir ? » Clyde sourit à son petit ami et tous deux entendirent la sonnerie qui annonça un nouveau cours. Token ferma les yeux un instant en soupirant

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on l'ai fait à l'école... »

Clyde passa un doigt sur ses lèvres de manière sexuelle « Oh... On regrette son cours d'éducation sexuelle, _Monsieur Black_. »

Token se retira de Clyde et se releva en tendant sa main « Au contraire, _Monsieur Donovan_... Mais en vous connaissant si bien quand vous hurler mon nom, on pourrait vous entendre jusqu'au fin fond de la galaxie. »

Clyde se releva à son tour et alluma la douche en empruntant le savon de son amant « Même les animaux ne pourront jamais battre mes hurlements de plaisir. »

**{FIN D'AVERTISSEMENT}**

Les deux hommes se lavèrent et s'habillèrent, arrivant malheureusement en retard au cours de musique et de chant de Madame Shano. Heureusement pour les deux, la gentille prof pardonna leur retard et cette dernière faisait à peine travailler les élèves sur la dernière chanson qui chanteraient à la fin de l'année.

Les élèves reprirent leurs chants. Certains avaient la voix grave comme Token et d'autres avaient la voix aigus comme Clyde. Elle fit des duos pour que les élèves se mettent correctement en place lorsqu'ils seront sur scène. Presque 1h passa quand elle tapota dans ses mains faisant signe à tout le monde de faire un cercle devant elle « Bon, jeune gens, je tiens à vous féliciter pour vos progrès ; Vous avez faits tous d'énorme travail depuis le début de l'année et vous pouvez être fier de votre voix. »

Quelque rares élèves sourient tandis que d'autres se tapotaient dans la main.

« Cependant, ce n'est pas assez. »

Le groupe cessèrent leur activité festive et tournèrent l'attention vers la prof

« La fin de l'année est une période assez incroyable et difficile pour des gens comme vous. Un jour vous êtes un simple élève ou étudiant, faisant la fête, profitant de votre jeunesse et le lendemain, vous vous réveiller dans un lit inconnu, vous avez un travail, une voiture et une famille. Votre vie basculera après que vous ayez reçu votre diplôme... »

Certaines filles avaient les larmes aux yeux, dont Clyde. Token vit le regard embué de son petit ami et lui pris doucement la main.

« J'aimerai juste vous dire que peu importe les obstacles que vous fait la vie, je sais que certains ont des talents qu'ils ne devraient pas gâcher. Bien sur ce n'est pas toujours que par le chant. Le chant et les paroles ne sont que des mots dans une chanson même si certaines veulent en dire plus que d'autres. Lorsque vous écouter une musique, avez-vous songé qu'une histoire se cache derrière ? Non, bien sûr. Mais la chanson que vous chanterez à la fin de l'année sera la vôtre. Elle sera la partie de vous que vous laisserez ici. Elle marquera la fin définitive de vos années d'enfance et d'adolescence et elle marquera le début d'une nouvelle histoire. Si un jour vous faites carrière dans la musique, rappelez-vous ceci : **_La Musique Racontera Votre Histoire_**. »

Il eut un silence total tandis que la sonnerie marquant la fin des cours retentissait dans tout le bâtiment.

Clyde fut le premier à prendre son sac et à sortir. Il détestait pleurer et surtout devant des filles. Seuls ces amis pouvaient le voir fondre en larmes pour quelque chose même si ce n'était pas très important.

Token le rattrapa facilement et ils coururent tous les deux dans les toilettes des hommes. Quand ils passèrent la porte, Token la verrouilla et pris Clyde dans ces bras. « Donny ? Ça va ? Tu es ému par ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Non... » Clyde enfoui plus son visage dans le pull mauve de son amant.

Token caressa doucement les cheveux de Clyde en frottant son dos. « Alors c'est quoi ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Clyde pleura silencieusement en appréciant les caresses de l'homme noir dans son dos.

« Je... Quand ce jour va venir... J'aurais peur. » Il inspira profondément « J'ai toujours eu peur de ça. »

« Peur de quoi ? »

« Peur... de grandir. Peur de perdre nos souvenirs, nos amis, nos familles, ou encore toi. »

Token fit un petit sourire en relevant le menton de l'accros au tacos « Tu crains de te retrouver seul ? »

« Oui... » Clyde serra encore plus ses bras autour de Token enfouissant son visage dans son pull « L'équipe est en train de se dissoudre... et je vois que ça à commencer par Tweek et Jimmy. »

« Eh bien, c'est vrai que depuis que Jimmy sort avec _____ il ne traine presque plus avec nous mais au moins on peut le voir lorsque une soirée est organisée. Pas comme Tweek. » Token caressa les cheveux de Clyde « Mais je suis sure que tous deux ont leur raison de s'absenter. Il n'y a pas à s'en faire. On est, et on restera, des amis pour la vie. »

Token pris les joues de Clyde et se pencha pour un tendre baiser. Ils verrouillèrent leur yeux ensemble avant que Token ne passe d'un regard tendre et amoureux à un regard déterminer.

« Même si chacun sera de son coté, je te promets que nous serions toujours ensemble, Clyde. On restera souder comme la première fois où on s'est rencontrés. »

« Promit ? »

« Promit. »

Tous les deux s'embrassèrent et quittèrent les toilettes main dans la main. Une porte de toilettes s'ouvrit doucement, révélant un œil rouge et une canine de vampire. Hélas les amants ne surent pas qu'en fait quelqu'un les avaient écoutés. En ouvrant la porte la chose sourit malicieusement « Voilà une information intéressante pour la maîtresse ! »

* * *

*école de South Park* : 15h35

Tweek jeta les affaires inutiles dans son casier, prenant ce dont il avait besoin pour ce soir et le lendemain « Tout d'abord, Règles Numéro 1 : Tu dois me promettre de ne plus me poser aucune question en ce qui concerne mon 'absence'. » Craig soupira de frustration en croisant les bras « Vous saurez la vérité uniquement quand je serais prêt. »

 _'Merde. J'ai vraiment besoin de faire mon enquête sans qu'il ne sent rend compte.'_ « Ok ok... »

Tweek énuméra une par une toute la liste que Craig, Jimmy et Token ne devait pas dire ou devait faire.

« Numéro 24 : Pas coups bas dans ce jeu. Connaissant ce gros tas, il pourrait me griffer à tout moment, me trahissant pour une chose que je n'ai pas faites. »

« C'est noté. »

Tweek se dirigea vers la sortie de l'école et termina « Et enfin la dernière règle : Peut importe ce qui arrive, il faut qu'on soit tous les cinq réunit... »

Craig sourit _'Tout les 5... comme avant.'_ et se pencha de façon royalement sarcastique « Vos désirs sont des ordres, votre altesse. »

« Bien. » Tweek commença à partir mais Craig lui pris le bras, l'arrêtant au passage « Quoi encore ? »

« Tu ne retournes pas chez toi aujourd'hui ? Tu à l'air de vouloir aller dans la direction opposée. » Il réalisa soudain quelque chose « Tu vas travailler au café de tes parents ? »

« Bravo Einstein. » Tweek resserra son sac à dos « Depuis qu'ils ont découvert mon secret, qui était quand même de faire des économies pour mon appartement, je suis obligé de rester avec eux... au moins jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. »

Craig fit un doigt à Tweek puis voyant qu'il tenait toujours le bras du blond, il sortit les clés de sa poche et les agita devant ses yeux « Tu veux faire un tour ? »

Tweek réfléchis et puis haussa les épaules. Pour lui cela n'avait pas d'importance puisque que le café de ses parents était à l'autre bout de la ville et qu'il savait prendre facilement le bus pour y aller.

« D'accord mais pas de coup fourré. »

Craig fit un petit sourire et emmena Tweek sur le parking. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers un beau scooter noir et bleu, le genre de moto que des mecs de gangs possédaient avec leur blouson en cuir et leur casque. Tweek recommença à paniquer comme le matin.

« Gah... Craig. Je... Je crois que je vais Gni prendre le bus finalement. »

« Ne dis pas de sottise. » Craig lui pris le bras et l'obligea à s'installer sur le siège passager de la moto « Je te promets de rouler doucement. »

Tweek ressentis beaucoup de pression sur sa poitrine et tenta de tiré sur ces cheveux comme avant mais c'était sans compter sur le plus grand des deux qui avait anticipé le mouvement. Craig le regarda dans les yeux en lui envoyant un message télépathique 'Ne fais pas ça.'

Tweek hocha la tête et se calma. Craig ouvrit son petit coffre et donna son seul et unique casque à son ami. « Et toi ? Si tu n'a pas de casque tu vas mourir... Et si je m'étouffais avec la lanièr- » Craig lui fit signe « Ne t'inquiète pas, Tweekers. Je vais rouler aussi lentement qu'un escargot pour toi. »

Il ferma le fermoir et la visière de son casque sur la tête de Tweek et s'installa à son tour, disant au jeune caféioname de le tenir par la taille. Tweek fit ce que Craig lui disait et quand il démarra la moto, sortant du parking de l'école, Tweek se détendis instantanément. La brisé légère lorsque ils roulèrent ensemble lui faisait quelque chose, c'était comme si il volait dans le ciel, tel un papillon. C'était une sensation étrange comme une liberté.

Malheureusement, sa joie a été de courte durée. Ils arrivèrent trop rapidement au Tweek Bros Coffee là où les clients commençaient à affluer. Craig arrêta sa moto devant le café, déposant un pied à terre. Tweek se leva maladroitement de l'engin et enleva le casque de sa tête la rendant au garçon zu ton froid. « Merci pour la balade Craig, c'était super. »

Craig remis le casque de moto sur sa tête « De rien, Tweek. » Il s'apprêta à partir mais se tourna vers le jeune blond « Au fait... quand est-ce que tu dois entrer dans ton appartement ? »

Tweek croisa les bras. « Je peux entrer comme bon me semble vu que j'ai déjà signé les papiers de l'achat et réglés mes factures. Je dois juste encore un peu dormir chez mes parents et prendre mes dernières affaires et ensuite je leur rends les clés. »

Craig hocha la tête et abaissa sa visière. Il savait graçe à Clyde et Token que Tweek ne voudrais personne chez lui avant la semaine prochaine... avant son 18e anniversaire. ' _Il faudra que je pense à lui acheter un cadeau.'_


	8. 6 : Réunion au sommet

*bruit de guitare et sonnerie cloche d'école*

* * *

C'était enfin la sortie des écoles. Tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers soit les arrêts de bus, soit vers le parking pour ceux qui avaient une voiture et d'autres rentraient à pied. Stan Marsh fut le premier à sortir du cours de cuisine et chercha rapidement sa petite amie. Il vit Wendy à son casier et vit qu'elle n'était pas tout seule. Encore une fois, Bebe discutait de mode avec la jeune fille intelligente.

Quand Wendy vit Stan approcher de lui, il lui fit signe. « Salut Stan. »

Bebe fit un sourire en coin en voyant le jeune homme rougir. « Hey, Stan, ça va ?! »

«Hey Wendy. Salut Barbara. » Wendy et Stan s'embrassèrent puis pouffèrent de rire mais leur joie n'était fut de courte durée quand Stan vit que Wendy avait encore des dossiers en mains. « Encore des dossiers ? Tu travail trop tu sais... »

Wendy vit Bebe s'éloigner en agitant la main « Je dois m'occuper du dossier de la nouvelle élève, Stan. J'en suis la présidente, tu as oublier ? »

« Pour une élève ? »

Wendy mis son sac sur son épaule se dirigeant vers la sortie « Bien sûr, Stan. Tu ne te souviens pas quand Kévin Stoley ou même Marcus Copland étaient nouveaux ici ? J'ai dû m'occuper de beaucoup de chose en ce qui les concerne et aujourd'hui, c'est au tour de Miss Tourelles. »

« C'est la dernière année pourtant... » Stan soupira en voyant le regard désolé de sa belle dame et sorti ces clés de voiture « Je te raccompagne ? »

Wendy sourit à Stan qui le fit doucement rougir « Ouais, je veux bien merci. » Ils se dirigèrent vers le parking presque vide, seul la moto de Craig, la voiture spécial handicapé de Timmy, le scooter de Bebe et la BMV de Token, étaient encore là.

Wendy montèrent dans la voiture et Stan la démarra « Alors... Qu'est-ce que va faire après le lycée ? Je veux dire... tu as déjà trouvé quelque chose ? »

Wendy s'affala sur son siège, adirant le paysage qui défile. « J'ai trouvé un boulot à New York. Comme guide touristique. »

Stan leva un sourcil « A New York ? »

« Ouais. T'as bien entendu ? »

Stan avait les larmes aux yeux « Tu vas quitter South Park ? Mais quand est-il de tes parents, de Bebe... ou même de moi. » Il avait dit la dernière phrase tout bas.

« Mes parents seront encore plus heureux que d'habitude, Stan, ils seront craintifs que je parte mais ils me font assez confiance pour que je vive ma vie seule. Et en ce qui concerne Bebe, je ne peux pas l'empêcher de partir en tournoi avec son équipe de pompon girl. Même si c'est ma meilleure amie, je ne peux pas l'empêcher de partir aussi. » Wendy essuya une larme sur sa joue « De toute façon, je pourrais toujours la surveiller en cas de soucis. »

« Et nous alors ? »

Wendy croisa les bras, détournant le regard de Stan, pleurant silencieusement. Elle voulait dire à l'autre aussi ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour lui, mais elle se disait qu'elle attendrait la fin de l'année pour tout lui avouer. Même si Stan ne renvoyais pas les mêmes sentiments de crainte, il aurait quitté South Park sans perte.

« Ça dépendra de toi... »

Stan tourna son regard vers Wendy, n'ayant pas très bien entendu « Hein ? »

« Rien. »

Le reste du voyage fut silencieuse et Stan arriva finalement à la maison de Wendy « Nous y sommes. »

Wendy mis une main sur la portière et se tourna vers Stan « Est-ce que... tu veux venir boire quelque chose ? »

Stan haussa les épaules « Oui pourquoi pas ? »

Ils descendirent tous les deux et entrèrent dans la maison. Stan remarqua vite, plusieurs gros et petits cartons encore ouvert dans un coin près de la cuisine dont un avec les mots 'souvenirs heureux' dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que je te sert ? »

« Un verre d'eau s'il te plait. »

Wendy hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine faisant signe à Stan de s'assoir sur le canapé. Stan arqua un sourcil, tenté par la curiosité. « Tu as déjà commencé à emballer les cartons ? L'année vient à peine de commencer tu sais ? »

« Ouais, mais comme j'ai beaucoup d'affaires à prendre, emballer mes affaires, prendre le camion de déménagement et installer le tout à New York, en pensant à m'acheter une voiture au passage, me prendra beaucoup de temps. » Wendy revint dans le salon avec un plateau « Je préfère prévoir à tout à l'avance. » Il posa sa tasse de chocolat sur la table et au moment de poser celle de Stan, leurs mains se touchèrent maladroitement créant un toucher électrique qui surprend Wendy et lui fit renverser le verre d'eau de Stan.

« Ah... Désolé. Je vais chercher un autre verre et un chiffon.»

Stan se demanda ce qui c'était passer en touchant sa main et rougissant maladroitement.

Quand il revint dans le salon, Wendy nettoya l'eau et posa le nouveau verre. Stan le prix et en bu une gorgé.

« Et toi Stan, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? »

Stan fixa son verre d'eau pendant un moment _'Je veux rester avec toi...'_ « Je... Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu n'as pas de but en particulier ? Même pas quelque chose dans lequel tu voudrais bosser ? »

Stan bu une gorgée de son eau et s'affala encore plus dans le divan « Mon père... il veut que je travaille pour lui à la ferme. Mais le seul hic c'est que je ne peux pas. Quand il me demande pourquoi, je garde toujours le silence. A chaque fois c'est la même chose. On finit toujours par tous se disputer, Shelley contre moi en particulier. »

« Pourquoi ? Bon, je sais que ta sœur n'est pas un ange mais pourquoi est-ce que vous vous disputer ? »

Stan finis son verre et le posa sur la table. « Tu me promets que ce que te dirais, tu le diras à personne. »

Wendy mis une main sur l'épaule du garçon au garçon rouge est bleu « Stan, t'es mon petit ami. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire et que je ne le dirais à personne. »

« Je lui pique certains produits... »

« Quoi ?! TU TE DROGUE ?! »

Stan mis ces deux mains sur la bouche de Wendy. « Non de Dieu, Wendy ! Tu ne veux pas un micro tant qu'on y est ? » Il fit signe à Wendy de parler plus bas en enlevant ses mains.

« Depuis... Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Peut être depuis que cette maudite ferme à commencer à me rendre fou. » Stan mis ces mains dans ces cheveux en réfléchissant aux années passées là-bas. « Je me lève à 6h du matin, et je n'ai plus le temps de m'habiller normallement pour l'école, je déjeune peu ou je n'ai plus le temps de prendre mon déjeuner, je n'en peut plus... »

Wendy attrapa les mains de Stan dans les siennes. Il arqua un sourcil en voyant le début d'une cicatrice sur le poignet de l'autre.

« Mon père m'oblige à travailler pour lui. Etant qu'enfant tu savais bien comment j'étais investi et combien je m'en foutais tant que ça comptais pour lui. Quand j'ai été ado, j'ai commencé à en prendre pour m'amuser et même si au départ je ressentais rien en fumant cette horreur, aujourd'hui, je me drogue pour pouvoir supporter tout ça, c'est comme si en le faisant j'étais un monde merveilleux. Je devais le prendre pour supporter toutes ces années avec ces enfoirés ou supporter ma sœur. Shelley me répète tout le temps que si je continuais, elle allait le dire à mon père et me tuer. » Stan respira doucement en resserrant les mains de Wendy dans les siennes « De toute façon qu'ils me tuent ou pas, ça n'a plus d'importance. Tant que je pars de cette vie de merde et de cette ferme ça m'est égal. »

« Ne dit pas ça Stan. Il y a toujours un moyen de s'en sortir... »

Stan fixa Wendy dans les yeux et rougit _Elle est tellement jolie comme ça._ Il relâcha doucement les mains douces de l'autre en regardant qu'il faisait nuit par la fenêtre. Il était temps de rentré et de continuer le travail. _J'aimerais tellement pouvoir tout lui dire et rester près d'elle._

Stan se leva du canapé « Je vais y aller Wendy. »

« Déjà ? »

« Je dois aller nourrir les plantes de la grange. »

' _Tu parles d'une excuse._ ' Il alla sur le pas, prenant son manteau et ses clés de voitures « Merci pour le verre. Ça m'a fait plaisir de parler avec toi... »

« De rien. Ça m'a plaisir aussi... de parler comme avant. » Wendy rougit.

Stan répondit en baissant la tête "Ouais, pareil." _'C'était quoi ça ?'_ Il se dirigea vers sa voiture et alla rejoindre la ferme BeuTégrité de son père. _Wendy... si tu savais à quel point tu me manque._

Quand il arriva à la ferme, Randy l'attendais sur le pas de la porte avec une bouteille de vin à la main « T'es en retard ! »

« Pardon... papa. » Stan gara sa voiture et se mis à arroser les plantes comme prévu. Il craignait que son père vienne encore lui donner des coups mais à sa grande surprise, ce dernier était occupé à faire les comptes avec ServietteSky. Heureusement que les plantes étaient encore humides de la veille. Il les arrosa vite fait et alla dans sa chambre, la verrouillant au passage. Il prit son sac, le fouilla et sortis une petite clé. Il se dirigea vers son lit et ouvrit le matelas, passant sa main dans le tissu et sourit légèrement en trouvant ce qu'il cherchait. C'était un cahier simple de couleur bleu et rouge avec les mots 'journal intime' dessus.

Stan ouvrit le cadenas du journal et pris un papier en carton à la dernière page. « Toujours là. » C'était une photo de son enfance. Il toucha délicatement le papier passant encore une fois ces doigts sur les visages qu'il avait connus autrefois. Stan se coucha sur son lit en pleurant, portant la photo à son cœur. Il ferma les yeux, priant que cette fois ci il n'y aurait pas de lendemain ou que tout ceci soit un simple cauchemar.

* * *

*fin d'école* 17h30

* * *

Nari transportait difficilement tous les dossiers scolaires qu'on lui avait assignés ainsi que les quelques fardes d'un des camarades de classe, qui avait un défaut de prononciation, lui avait prêté et son sac manqua de tomber quelque fois. ' _Putain, si je pouvais juste avoir un coup de main ce serrais pas de refus._ ' Mais ces prières ne furent pas entendues. Elle marcha en diagonale jusqu'à la porte et manqua presque de tout laisser tomber quand une grosse personne la poussa sur le côté.

Nari se tourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec un mec à la barbe mal rasé aux cheveux brun portant un énorme pull rouge et un pantalon brun « Hey ! Faites gaffe ! J'y faillis tout renverser ! »

« Va chier, je suis pressé espèce de... » Le gros lui fit volte-face et se coupa net.

Nari commença à avoir les yeux qui brillait « Espèce de quoi ? »

Le garçon mis les mains en l'air comme si on lui avait pointé une arme sur lui. « N- No- Non. Rien. »

« Alors, excuse-moi, mais au cas tu n'aurais pas remarqué je suis chargée à block. » Sur ce, elle continua sa route vers la sortie. Le garçon au pull rouge reste un moment figé sur place lorsqu'une voix féminisme derrière lui « Hey, gros cul. Arrête de camper le couloir ! »

Il se retourna et vis la meilleure amie de la présidente du conseil des élèves lui faire face.

« Va te faire foutre, Stevens ! »

« Woah, voilà un Cartman tellement frustré par un manque sexuelle qui se met à insulter tout le monde. Et dire que t'as failli draguer la nouvelle avec ce langage grossier. »

Cartman voulait donner des coups à Bebe mais il se retenu se souvenant de 3 choses, la première était que elle l'avait battu en primaire, la deuxième que c'était la meilleure amie de la présidente du conseil des élèves et la déléguée de l'équipe de filles et la troisième était qu'elle était une excellente espionne. Le gros garçon ne dis rien et s'en alla.

* * *

*saut de temps* Maison de Cartman : 23h.

* * *

Il faisait presque sombre la cave de la maison de la 'Chienne de South Park', quelques rares ampoules illuminèrent faiblement la pièce. Laissant voir, une table entourés de personnes. D'abord il y a un gros garçon au costume de raton laveur dit Le Coon.

Deux garçons étaient côte à côte et avaient les mêmes vêtements et on aurait cru les confondre si l'un aux cheveux noirs n'avait pas une expression glaciale sur le visage et un bonnet monté d'un pompon jaune sur la tête, et si l'autre n'avait pas une tignasse blonde en désordre, avec un bandeau sur la tête et tremblant, frottant ses mains dans des gants bruns. C'était SuperCraig et WonderTweek.

Il y avait aussi un garçon bizarre qui avait la langue en dehors et qui portait divers aiguille sur son costume de guerrier jaune et rouge avec un **_D_** rouge dessus. En vue des tablettes d'insuline, le garçon se faisait appeler Capitaine Diabète.

La seule fille présente dans la pièce avait des cheveux noirs et portait une robe rose entourée de téléphone. Elle en tenait deux dans sa main, jetant un œil d'un coté à l'autre, tapant diverses choses en même temps. C'était Call Girl 'Rabbateuse'.

Le Coon mis ces mains sur son nez marmonnant et râlant que les filles n'étaient pas autorisés dans le jeu.

De l'autre côté de la table, deux garçons se souriaient gentiment. L'un était en fauteuil roulant, mettant ses mains près de sa poitrine tandis que l'autre était assis tranquillement sur une chaise attendant que le meneur du groupe parle.

En face du Coon se trouvait celui que les gens appellent TrouDuc dit New Kid avec pour seul costume un carton autour de lui. (je laisse court à votre imagination pour elle/lui.)-

« Bon les gars. » Le plus gros d'entre eux parla. « On va faire quoi alors, en tant que super héros ? »

« Ca me parait évident, non ? » La garçon avec le S rouge parla « On va se promener dans la ville, sauver des citoyens et puis finir dans le lit d'une femme. » Ce dernier repensa à sa dernière conquête qui était une véritable bombasse. Une bombe au lit mais une connasse en temps réel. Le garçon aimerait bien tomber sur une belle jeune fille, gentille et maline au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Celui qui avait un défaut de prononciation parla à son tour « C'est facile de se serrer de la petite minette quand on a le charisme qui va avec ! »

« Vous ne pensez vraiment qu'à ça, les mec... » Parla Rabatteuse.

« Gni- Pourquoi ne pas allez chercher des gné- indices sur des meurtres que la p- police à abandonner. Gha. »

Tout le monde, y compris New Kid, se tournèrent vers WonderTweek qui trembla en se tenant les cheveux dans une poignée de main « Ack ! Trop de pression. »

« Il faudrait d'abord réussir à entrer dans les locaux de la police et à penser à pirater les alarmes. » Elle cliqua toujours sur les téléphones quand elle reçut une notification « Mystérion vient de nous rejoindre... » Le Coon n'eut pas le temps de protester quand la porte de la cave s'ouvrit en révélant un jeune garçon au masque noir et à la cape mauve, descendant les escaliers.

« Désolé pour le retard. »

Coon pinça son nez « T'inquiète pas, c'est cool. »

Mystérion s'installa à la table, prenant une chaise vide « Alors quel sont les plan ? »

« O- On- on à pas- On à p- pa- pas encore décider. »

L'adulte qui était dans son fauteuil handicapé mis une main sur la tempe et parla « WonderTweek à proposer d'enquêter sur les affaires de police mais Rabatteuse dit que c'est trop dangereux. »

« Je sais » Le Coon s'écria en levant un doit vers le ciel, attirant l'attention du groupe. « On pourrait faire des films sur nous. Ce sera bien pour une franchise. »

SuperCraig croisa les bras sur sa chaise « Des films ? Pourquoi pas. Je vote pour. »

« Ou- Ouais. Mo- Mo- M- Moi aussi. » Quickie sourit.

Bientôt tout le monde parla. Ceux qui étaient 'pour' commencèrent à imaginer le rêve avec des tas de jolies poitrines de femme et de l'argent à gogo. Tandis que les autres comme Rabattause, WonderTweek, Mystérion, Docteur Timothy protestaient en disant qu'ils avaient accepté de prendre un costume de super héros uniquement pour protéger la ville.

« Si vous n'êtes pas contents de notre franchise la porte est là-haut. » Dit le Coon en pointant la porte du doigt. »

Mystérion se leva de sa chaise, prenant le fauteuil du docteur Timmy avec. Rabbateuse monta les escaliers suivit de WonderTweek. Ce dernier était à la moitié quand il vit que son ami ne le suivait pas. « Cr Craig ? Tu viens ? »

Super Craig ne pris pas la peine de se tourner vers WonderTweek préférant rester avec ceux qui allaient l'aider à avoir une nouvelle conquête au lit. Il fit un doigt donneur à Tweek et parla avec une voix froide et dur « Le Coon et sa bande pour toujours... »

Tweek avait le cœur brisé. Il monta les escaliers silencieusement rejoignant Mystérion et Docteur Timothy en haut. Quand ils sortirent de la maison, le garçon au fauteuil roulant parla « Ne vous en faites pas les amis. J'ai un plan. On va être les seuls à protéger les citoyens, c'est promit... »

Mystérion hocha la tête en la tournant dans tous les sens. « Mais au fait ou est Rabatteuse ? »

« Elle à dit qu'elle avait quelque chose de très important à réglés. Du genre, vérifier son opérateur mobile. »

Wonder Tweek enleva son bandeau, fatigué de la journée. Il dit au revoir aux deux autres et rentra chez ces parents en se serrant forts les bras. Il entendit encore des cris et repensa au temps qu'il lui restait avant de partir de la ville. Il prit une de ces valises qui l'avait acheté et y déposa le reste des vêtements. _'Plus que 6 jours...'_


	9. 7 : Ennuis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Kenny à enlever son costume de Mysterion en rentrant chez lui, il ne s'attendais pas à voir quelque chose de troublant.

De l'autre côté de la ville, dans un quartier délabré, un mec blond trembla en se dirigeant vers les 4 adultes à l'allure de gothiques avec un sac rouge en bandoulière. Celui qui avait des cheveux noirs et rouge, un peu gras remarqua le blondinet et fis signe aux autres.

Le chef du groupe qui avait les cheveux en pétard et une cigarette en bouche se dirigea vers le jeune homme « T'es en retard, Stoch. »

Butters trembla en jouant avec ces pouces « Désolé les gars mais mon père-»

La fille grosse du groupe lança une bouteille d'alcool vide à l'innocent bonhomme « On s'en branle de ta vie de péquenaud ! T'as la marchandise ? » Butters évita de justesse la bouteille et tendis son sac en tremblant. « V- Voilà... »

Le chef du groupe était à deux doigts prendre le sac quand ils entendirent quelqu'un hurler au loin.

« LEOPOLD !!! »

Butters manqua de laisser tomber son sac quand il vit un mec en carpa orange s'approcher de lui. « O- Oh. Kenneth... Ca v- »

« Tu fou quoi ici, Léo bordel ?! » Kenny pris le sac en bandoulière des épaules de Butters et dézippa en fixant le contenu « Mais qu'est-ce qu- ?! » Il vit des tas de sachet de poudre blanche, de feuilles moitiés pourris et des seringues « TU DEAL DES TRUCS AVEC CES CONNARD ?! TU DECONNE J'ESPERE ?!! »

« Oh Doux Jesus... » Le chef du groupe s'approcha de Kenny, une main dans le dos prêt à sortir son arme « Et mec, tu fou quoi là ? » Il se mis à côté de Butters « Ce que ce mec nous donne, c'est pas tes affaires... »

Kenny pris violement le bras de Butters et le mis sur son épaule en le protégeant « Il **_EST_** mon affaire, connard ! Maintenant, tu lui fou la paix. » Il jeta un œil au sac et fixa le mec à la cigarette « Ces choses. Je les prends et je les crame ! Et gare à ton cul, si je te vois trainer autour de lui. »

Kenny se retourna, commençant à partir. Le garçon jeta sa cigarette au loin, prenant quelque chose dans son dos. Les autres gothiques qui étaient restés silencieux pendant l'altercation se levèrent en courant vers leur chef « MICHAEL ! NON ! »

Kenny entendus les cris et vis à temps le fait que le chef du gang pointait son arme vers l'innocent garçon. Dans un mouvement rapide, il envoya son poing sur la figure du chef du gang qui le fit déstabiliser et perdre son pistolet. « Putain ! »

Kenny pris le pistolet et enleva le baril plein de balles « Tu étais prêt à tuer un innocent juste pour des saloperies... » Il enleva chacune d'elle et les mis dans sa poche, rendant le revolver anodin au chef « Pathétique. »

Les gothiques se demandèrent ce qui c'était passer et aidèrent leur chef à se relever. Le plus petit, qui n'avait même pas encore atteint la majorité fit un doigt donneur « Quel conformiste. »

« Laisse tomber ce gros con, Michael. » La grosse femme lui tendit un mouchoir « On peut trouver de la beuh autre part. »

Michel remis sa veste à sa place, en colère, prenant le mouchoir violement « Ah ouais ?! Et où, Henrietta ? » Il tenait sa tête en arrière. « A cause de ces merdes de Stoch et de McCormick, on à plus rien à fumer. Et la ferme BeuhTégrité de Marsh et à 1h de la ville. »

Celui qui avait de la couleur rouge dans les cheveux parla à son tour, terminant son rouleau « On peut aller chez les Tucker. Ils en ont toujours en rab depuis que le centre de traitement d'Amazon à fermer. »

Ils se fixèrent tous les uns et autres et se tournèrent vers le plus grand « Bon Ok... »

* * *

**Maison Tucker**

La grosse femme frappa à la porte et une jolie femme blonde portant une robe verte, ouvrit. Elle sourit en reconnaissant la femme gothique « Oh Bonjour, Henrietta. Tu viens voir Ruby ? Je vais aller l'appeler. »

Laura Tucker commença à se diriger vers les escaliers quand elle entendit « Non madame.» Elle se tourna vers la femme « En fait, je viens voir Craig. J'ai un service à lui demander. »

« Oh. Encore ? »

Elle resta en bas des marches et hurla « Craig ! Une de tes amies est là. »

La mère de Craig partis quand elle vit son fils descendre les escaliers. Craig marcha jusqu'à la porte avec un regard ennuyé sur le visage. « Slut, Gothique. »

« Salut Tucker. J'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

Il lui fit un doigt donneur en la coupant « Si c'est pour recoucher avec moi, laisse tomber. »

Henrietta serra les poings dans ses poches « J'suis pas là pour ça, connard. J'aurais besoin de toi parce qu'on n'a pas de quoi fumer ce soir et tu es le seul en ville qui peut nous aider. » Elle fouilla dans son sac à main avec une tête de mort dessus, sortant son portefeuille et 6 billet de 50$. « Donne-nous les grammes nécessaire. »

Craig pris les billets des mains de la fille et les mis dans ces poches. « J'arrive de suite. » Il partit dans la cuisine et revint quelque minute plus tard avec divers petits sachets en main tendant à la grosse femme. Henrietta sourit en prenant la drogue et mettant dans son sac. « Wouah. Super Merci. J'savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. »

Elle commença à partir en se dirigeant vers le corbillard qui servait de voiture aux quatre membres quand Craig les interpella avec une idée en tête « Eh Gothiques. » Michael, le chef, baissa la fenêtre de la porte du conducteur.

« J'ai pris un gros risque en piquant la poudre de mon père, je pense que le moindre que vous pouviez faire c'est de me rendre la pareil aussi... » Il vit Henrietta s'installer sur la banquette à côté des deux autres.

Michael démarra doucement la voiture « C'est vrai qu'on te doit un énorme service, Tucker. » Il sortit un téléphone de sa poche et l'envoya au garçon de glace « T'aura qu'à nous faire signe un jour et on viendra t'aider. »

Le corbillard sortis de l'allée avec la chanson du Diable en fond disparaissant dans la nuit. _'C'est plutôt maintenant que j'ai besoin d'aide pour enquêter sur un certain blond, mais bon... ils ont pas l'air d'être disponible pendant un moment. Tant pis.'_

* * *

*Chez Kenny* PDV de Kenny

Putain c'était ma journée aujourd'hui. D'abord la tête dans le cul à cause d'une des soirées chez Clyde, ensuite une meuf canon m'insulte, puis j'oublie mon cadeau cher moi pour Chef et pour finir je trouve Butters dealer de la drogue à ces trou du cul de gothiques.

Je pointai mon lit en claquant la porte derrière moi. « Tu ne bouges pas d'ici Léopold ! Je vais me débarrasser de cette merde ! »

« Kenneth... c'est pas ce que tu crois. » Butters s'assit sur le lit en agitant ces mains.

 _'Oh je sais très bien ce que c'est...'_ Je fis le tour de ma chambre, j'ouvris mon placard en trouvant de l'essence dans le lave-linge qui me servait de passerelle de sortie lorsque mes parents se disputaient. J'ouvris les tiroirs un à un, cherchant le point important pour cramer ces merdes.

« Argh, où est-il bon sang ? » Je renversai le contenu à terre.

« Ecoute... on peut simplement jeter ça et- »

« Pour que tu puisse refaire ce genre de conneries ?! » Je le coupai en jetant encore plus de contenu à terre. Décidément, j'ai un grand bordel dans ma chambre. Je m'abaissais en dessous de la commode et vis enfin mon trésor.

Mon briquet.

Avec un sourire malicieux, je pris le sac de Butters et sortis dehors le mettre dans un baril. Je pris un bidon d'essence et en versais une grand quantité à l'intérieur. Ensuite j'allumai le briquet et en moins de quelques minutes, non seulement ça sentais comme le vinaigre séché mais en plus tout était partis en fumé. Il ne resta rien du tout.

Je sortis mon paquet de cigarette dans la poche et l'alluma pour me détendre. _'Léopold est tellement innocent et doux que il ne semble pas se rendre compte que ce genre de merdes pourrait aller loin.'_

Quang j'arrivai à ma chambre, Butters était toujours assis, en tremblant et massant ses mains. Je me mis en face de lui, prenant ces épaules frêles et le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne fais que pour ton bien, Léopold. »

Butters baissa la tête, honteux à mon avis, de ce qu'il avait fait.

« Tu sais... » Je le pris doucement dans mes bras en caressant sa tête. « Tu me rappelle ma sœur. J'ai un besoin bizarre de te protéger. »

« Mais je vais être punis si je rapporte pas assez d'argent à la maison. » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement et il vérifia la montre qu'il avait au poignet. « Oh, crotte de bique. Je devrais être déjà rentré à l'heure qu'il est. Mon père va me punir. »

Butters commença à se lever et à prendre ces affaires. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais je le retins en tenant son bras « Ton père est hyper chiant. Il n'arrête pas de te punir pour un oui ou pour un non. J'espère que tu te cassera de là vite fait bientôt. »

Il détourna les yeux en murmurant « Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à tenir jusque-là. »

Je le pris dans mes bras en chuchotant à son oreille. « Attend moi, s'il te plait. » Butters mis ses mains dans mon dos, c'était le même sentiment agréable que lorsque Karen me réconfortais pour les jours où je pleurais et où je me plaignais de 'rester en vie'.

On aurait pu rester comme pendant des heures si, malheureusement, je n'avais pas entendus le beuglement de mes parents, ces alcoolos, arrivés. _'Putain de merde !'_ Si je voulais à tout prix éviter une énième dispute, surtout pour Butters, je devais partir le plus rapidement et le plus discret possible.

Je le pris par le bras et l'emmena dans le placard où j'avais une passerelle qui menait jusqu'à la cour. Je le poussa à l'intérieur quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer.

« TU AS ACHETER LE CRISTAL AVEC NOS ALLOCS, BORDEL ! »

Je vis mon père au coin de la fenêtre, tenter de reprendre la chose des mains de ma mère « REDONNE-MOI CETTE PUTAIN DE PIPE, CAROL ! »

Je poussai Butters dans le petit espacement qui donnait sur le jardin. « Cache toi et attend moi. »

Les hurlements se firent de plus en plus forts. « TU FUMERA PAS MA PUTAIN DE CAME ! »

« VA CHIER, JE LA FUME QUAND MÊME- »

_Slap_

Je fermai finalement la porte de mon placard ni vu ni connu. Quand je sortis dans le jardin, je verrouilla la porte de la machine et pris mes clés dans la poche, direction la voiture.

* * *

*saut de temps* **Chez** **Butters**

* * *

Nous arrivâmes finalement à la maison des Stotch. Le trajet était assez long puisque pendant ce temps, personne n'avait osé dire quelque chose dans la bagnole. Quand je gara la voiture, je laissa Butters sortir librement.

Mon regard vacilla de lui jusqu'à la porte où, évidement, son père l'attendais les bras croiser et le pied tapant.

Je baissai la vitre de ma fenêtre et l'appela avant qu'il ne passe la porte « Léopold ? »

Butters se recroquevilla sur lui-même en se retournant. « Ou- Ouais. »

« Si jamais on t'emmerde, préviens-moi. N'hésite surtout pas. » Je fis un sourire en coin « J'appellerais aussi le professeur Chaos à ta place. Histoire d'être prudent. Dieu sait quel genre de connard se trouve autour de nous. » J'avais dit souriant ça en fixant son père qui laissa sa bouche tombé en ouvrant grand les yeux. _'T'as bien entendu, tarlouze.'_

« Et toi sois prudent sur la route. Tu sais bien que la nuit South Park est dangereux. »

J'ébouriffais les cheveux et le laissa partir. « Je sais, Léopold. Je sais. »

Même si son père allait juste le coincer dans sa chambre pendant une éternité en le punissant pour sa mission échoué, je savais au moins que il n'aurait plus jamais affaire avec des trou du cul comme les gothiques. Même si le chef m'aurait tué, je serais revenu lui défoncer la tronche quand même.

Butters n'est pas comme moi et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. Je devrais le surveiller dans les prochains jours, histoire que cette affaire de 'Deal' sois finis. Tout ce que je pouvais faire pour le moment c'est de le soutenir...


	10. Chapter 10

« Tiens, voilà le plan de l'école et tous les cours sont notés dans le carnet. » Nari donna son sac à main et les fardes de son école au reflet devant elle. « Ça commence à 8h30 et ça se finit vers 15h30. 16h30 ou 17h si jamais tu devais aller en 'prison' si tu faisais une bêtise, comme insulter la prof. » Elle enleva ces lunettes et les plaça sur le nez de son reflet. « Même si je l'ai trouvé quand même mignon, tu n'aura pas toujours les même cours que notre première cible. Demain, il y aura que Gymnastique, Science, Théâtre, Cuisine et Dessin dans lequel tu auras l'occasion de le voir. La salle de gym se trouve derrière le bâtiment et les vestiaires ne sont pas mixtes, donc tu ne pourras pas l'attraper au bon moment, le mieux c'est de l'observer et d'attendre et puis- »

« Ta gueule. »

Nari cessa de parler quand elle vit que son reflet enleva ces lunettes des yeux. « Tu me casse les miches, sœurette. Sérieusement ?! Tu t'entends parler de temps en temps ?!! »

La jeune femme détourna le regard en fusionnant et jouant avec ses index et ses pouce « Eh bien, je suis plutôt excité, Neko. Je suis contente que maman ai voulu qu'on fasse cette mission ensemble. »

« Parle pour toi. »

Nari arqua un sourcil en continuant de sourire. Mêmes si elles étaient jumelles, il y avait certains traits que l'une avait et l'autre n'avait pas. NekoNeno Tourelles avait le don de la méchanceté tandis que Motonari incarnait la gentillesse. L'une était froide et provocatrice. L'autre était timide et réservée. Tandis que Neko abordait des cheveux noirs lâchés et des tenues plus sexy les unes que les autres malgré -50° dégrés dehors, Nari attachait toujours ces cheveux en queue de cheval et portait des vêtements amples selon le temps qu'il faisait.

Des jumelles. Des contraires.

Mais parfois il arrivait que la méchante devienne gentille et la gentille devienne la méchante. Il suffisait d'une situation en particulière et c'était le mélange de l'ombre et de la lumière.

La seule différence de Neko, c'est que Nari devait porter des lunettes depuis que leur père avait manquée de l'aveuglée à cause de ce qu'il était.

« Oh, pétasse ! Tu m'entends ?! »

Nari sortis de ces pensées en voyant Neko claquée des doigts devant son visage. « O- Oui ? »

Neko montra un flyer montrant un bâtiment avec des portes bleu et un logo de café dessus. « C'est quoi cette merde. » Elle retourna le papier et vis un bâtiment blanc avec des portes bleu « Tweak Bros Coffee ? »

« Oh eh bien... c'était dans mon casier. Je pense que c'est une sorte de pub. » Nari mis les mains derrière le dos et fit les yeux de chiots à sa sœur. « On pourrait y aller un jour, steupléééééé ? »

Neko mis le flyer sur la table de la pièce et fit un doigt donneur à sa sœur. « Va chier. Tu crois qu'on à vraiment que ça à foutre ? » Elle attacha ces cheveux avec le même chouchou et pris la grosse veste _'Putain de vêtements. Je ressemble à une peluche.'_ La jeune femme descendis les escaliers du bâtiment et sortis dans la cour.

De la fenêtre où elle regarda sa sœur Nari surveilla l'immense jardin et la foret. Les jumelles vivaient dans un immense château délabré cacher par la foret de South Park, rares sont ceux qui osent pénétrer les lieux hantés ou même encore essayer de trouver le bâtiment.

Neko se dirigea vers la voiture de sa sœur et lui fit un doigt donneur en signe d'au revoir. Nari agita la main en souriant et repris ces occupations.

* * *

**South Park Elementary** : 8h

Neko arriva sur le parking de l'école et gara la voiture. Quand elle sortit de la voiture, elle fut accueilli par un groupe de garçons et d'une grosse fille, tous en noir, assis sur les escaliers en train de fumer. _'Phénomènes de cirque.'_

Elle sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'école.

Même pas un pas à l'intérieur que le brouhaha des couloirs piquait ces oreilles.

« Nari Tourelles. » Neko se retourna vers la personne qui avait appelé le nom de sa sœur et vit un gros monsieur noir en costume de cuisiner.

Neko garda son caractère de pute au fond d'elle et joua le rôle de sa sœur « Oui ? »

« Excuse-moi de te déranger mais... » Le cuisiner sortis un énorme carnet de sa poche et un stylo. « Hier quand tu es venue à la cafétéria, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Chef, le cuisinier de l'école. Et j'ai omni de te demander aussi si tu avais des ingrédients particulier à éviter. »

« Mh... Je n'aime pas les légumes. »

Chef écrivit dans son carnet « D'accord. »

« Ma langue ne supporte pas tout ce qui est froid et je suis allergique au colorant. »

« Aurais-tu des préférences pour la boisson ? Comme du café, du thé, du chocolat ? Ou bien de l'eau ? »

Neko réajusta son sac en bandoulière « Je suis plutôt accros au soda. »

« Oh. » Chef baissa la tête « La cafétéria ne sert pas ce genre de chose, il faudra que tu aille au distributeur. » Il désigna quelque chose au loin derrière Neko et la jeune femme se retourna pour voir des étudiants avec des canettes en main.

_*sonnerie de cours*_

Neko se tourna vers le cuisinier « Je vous remercie Chef. A tantôt alors. » et partis en direction de sa classe. _'Alors premier cours... Cuisine.'_ Elle roula des yeux voyant le programme. _'Cupcake ?! Sérieusement, un dessert grossissant.'_

Quand Neko arriva à la salle où était placé plusieurs cuisinières, le professeur clapa dans ses mains, attirant l'attention des élèves et appela Neko vers lui. « Ok messieurs et mesdemoiselles, écouter tous. Voici une nouvelle élève dans notre école qui va suivre sa dernière année de lycée dans notre petite ville. J'espère que vous serez tous gentils avec elle. Si tu veux bien te présenter. »

Neko soupira et s'abaissa vers les 4 groupes de 2 personnes et une personne seule au fond de la classe. Elle se força à ne pas faire la provocatrice réagissant comme sa sœur jumelle. « Hum... Salut à tous, je m'appelle Motonari Tourelles, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Nari. » Elle gratta timidement sa joue en détournant le regard « Je suis venue dans votre petite ville pour apprendre la langue anglaise et ainsi connaître et partager de l'expérience avec vous. »

Une main se leva et le professeur autorisa l'élève à parler

Un jeune garçon au bonnet bleu avec un pompon jaune sur la tête parla « Est-ce que tu es célibataire ?! »

 _'Non mais il m'a pris pour qui, lui ? Une pute ?_ ' Neko sentis sa colère monter en elle. Elle détourna les yeux du garons tandis que l'autre garçon au fond de la classe lui parla, « Elle est trop bien pour toi, Craig. »

Craig se tourna vers le garçon et lui fit un doigt « Va te faire foutre, Clyde. »

 _'Clyde ?_ ' Neko releva la tête en direction des garçons qui parlaient « Eh bien... oui je suis célibataire. » Neko sourit, mais pas à cause du visage rougit et victorieux de Craig.

Le professeur interrompit le débat et invita à Neko à aller à coté de Clyde.

PDV de Tweek

_'Motonari Tourelles ?'_ Je relevai la tête et vis un visage familier à côté du professeur _'Oh non pas encore elle.'_

Je vis Craig lever la main et parler de sa voix monotone « Est-ce que tu es célibataire ? »

 _'Typique de Craig, il n'en loupe pas une...'_ Je recommençai à relire la recette d'aujourd'hui, tentant de ne pas prêter attention à la jeune femme ennuyante mais c'était sans compter sur ces chiens en rut qu'étaient mes potes.

« Elle est trop bien pour toi, Craig. »

« Va te faire foutre, Clyde. »

Je soupirai doucement d'agacement. Si on pouvait avoir ne serait-ce qu'un jour sans que personne ne prête attention à personne, ça m'arrangerais.

« Eh bien... oui je suis célibataire. »

Tous les garçons de la classe, sauf bizarrement Token et Clyde, commencèrent à parler voulant connaitre un peu plus cette jeune fille. Je l'avais croisée à peine 5 minutes pour savoir qui elle était réellement : une emmerdeuse. Malheureusement, je serais sans doute le seul à penser ça. Bon, ok, le mot est trop fort. A ce que je vois c'est juste une jeune fille belle, qui semble très attentionnée. Je me trompe peut être à son sujet.

Maman me dit toujours _'Il ne faut jamais juger un livre à sa couverture.'_

Le professeur calma les élèves et invita Nari à faire équipe avec Clyde. ' _Génial_.'

Quand elle arriva à sa table, je vis que Clyde était mal à l'aise. Nari lui avait fait un grand sourire et avait posé sa main sur son épaule. _'C'est qu'elle fait du rentre-dedans, l'autre.'_ Je me tournai vers Craig et Token et vit que ce dernier avait un visage livide. _'Pas de bol. Motonari semble avoir déjà choisi avec qui elle voulait être.'_ Il se tourna vers moi et je lui murmurai « Dommage pour toi, Token. Essaie de la draguée une prochaine fois. »

Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça car l'instant d'après son regard passa d'un visage choqué à un visage furax dans ma direction _'Oups.'_ « Gah ! »

« Ca va Tweek ? »

 _'Sauvé par le gong.'_ Je me remis face à la cuisinière quand je vis Stan commencer à préparer les outils. « Heu... Oui ? »

Stan sortis un saladier et me montra la recette. « Le professeur a dit que on devait commencer la première étape qui consiste à mélanger les ingrédients. » Il pointa le tableau « Et on doit faire attention aux quantités à mettre. »

« D'accord alors. » Je pris ma feuille et jeta un regard au tableau. Devant moi, Token ne réagissait presque pas aux instructions de Craig. Il passa son regard furax entre moi et la table de Clyde. « Gni ! » _'Merde, ça recommence.'_

Je devais impérativement me concentré sur le travail. Aujourd'hui c'était des Cupcakes, ma meilleure recette, il était hors de question que je me déconcentre. _'Pensée positif. Personne ne viendra me tuer. Ignorer les regards. Les gnomes n'existent pas. Je suis un adulte et j'ai mon appartement.'_

_*Avec les autres tables*_

« Alors, mon mignon. Célibataire aussi ? » Neko repris son caractères habituel devant les yeux médusé du garçon noir qui l'observait. Elle passa son tablier de cuisine sur elle tourna le dos à Clyde, attachant les bandes derrière en prenant soin de ne pas faire voir par la classe qu'elle caressait doucement son cul devant lui.

« P- Pas vraiment. » Clyde respira difficilement et sursauta quand Neko mis une main sur les fesses du brun. « Awww. Je pari que cette étoile-de-chienne-au-lit n'est même pas capable de te faire grimper au 7e ciel. »

Neko s'approcha de Clyde, mettant ces deux mains sur la poitrine. « Avec moi, tu seras sûr de connaitre le paradis. Et je ne parle pas qu'en métaphore. » Il rougissait, pensant déjà aux pires fantasmes qu'il pourrait avoir avec elle. Mais quand il croisa le regard jaloux de Token, il se résigna et se calma.

« Heu... Et si on préparait la recette Mademoiselle Nari ? »

« Tellement de modestie. » Neko utilisa son index en signe de provocation en passant sa langue dessus.

Token continua de fixer la table de son petit ami. _'Lâche le, salope !'_ et dû se résigner à préparer la recette du jour quand il vit Craig lui lancer un regard interrogateur en lui donnant des œufs à casser « Putain, mec, calme toi. T'enrage que Clyde attire la nouvelle ou quoi ? Il va la renvoyer paître vite fait. »

Token serra les dents. « Toi-même tu sais comment était Clyde avant qu'on ne soit ensemble. Ça se trouve, son caractère de Don Juan reviendra à la surface. Il pourrait me quitter s'il le voulait. » Token se calma quand il vit Nari commencer à préparer aussi les ingrédients.

Craig leva le pouce vers Token en mélangeant la pâte « Ai juste confiance en lui. » Le garçon stoïque rougit en admirant les belles formes de la métisse. Une paire de seins bien ronds et ferme, un corps svelte superbement sculpté, un visage d'ange assez maquillé et un derrière de déesse. Craig se dit que si Clyde intéressait la nouvelle, ce serait une bonne occasion pour la séduire. Il sentais qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres et commença à imaginer des tas de choses sur elle voulant à tout prix la connaitre par cœur.

Tweek et Stan de leur côté avaient déjà finis de faire la pâte de la recette. Le professeur vint vers eux et vérifia le travail, il les félicita et leur dit de commencer à mettre la pâte dans les différents moules tout en leur disant de bien le huilé pour éviter tout dégâts. Les autres groupes suivirent le mouvement.

D'abord Craig et Token, ensuite Heidi et Wendy, Kevin et Pip, Clyde et Nari (Neko) et ensuite Ezer et Cartman.

« On a oublié la levure, putain de merde ! »

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers le groupe du gros garçon et de la japonaise. « Je pensais que t'avais déballée les sachets. »

« Non, je l'ai pas fait gros cul. »

« Répète ça un peu ChinTok. »

« 殺了你媽媽. 願眾神將您送入地獄。»

Le professeur alla à la table calmer les élèves « Hola, hola. Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?! »

« Monsieur, ce crétin à oublier la levure. » Le professeur baissa la tête vers le four et vis que les pâtisseries n'était pas monté comme prévus et commençaient à cramer.

Craig, Token, Stan, Tweek, Neko et Clyde avaient finis de sortir les cupcakes et avaient entamés la dernière phase de la recette : la décoration.

Neko pris le sachet de glaçage à la framboise dans ses mains et appuya dessus sans que rien de vienne. Elle agita le sachet en pressant fort tandis que Clyde décorait ces pâtisseries. « Putain de chose dur. J'arrive pas à le faire sortir alors que je n'arrête pas de le secouer. »

Clyde se retourna et vis Neko en train de se battre avec le sachet. Il attrapa une paire de ciseaux et dirigea les pointes vers le bas du sachet « C'est parce que le trou est encore étroit. Il faut juste l'agrand- » Au moment où le bas du sachet fut ouvert, Clyde se retrouva avec du glaçage rouge sur lui.

Neko le pointa du doigt, ce qui attira l'attention des autres groupes « Ah ah ah. Tu ressembles à un mort vivant comme ça. » Token vit une occasion de se venger de la fille et envoya un peu de glaçage mauve dans le dos de la jeune fille « Mais qu'est-ce que- ? »

Token sourit triompheusement « Eh, Dora la dominatrice... t'as oublié ton sac à dos je crois. »

 _'Dominatrice ? Oh toi, tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu pourrais mourir dans la seconde qui suit...'_ Neko garda son sourire et envoya un regard de défi vers le garçon. Elle serra son sachet en envoyant quantité sur lui « J'ai toujours aimé le chocolat noir mais un peu de framboise dessus ne fait pas de mal... »

Hélas, Token passa devant le groupe de Stan et Tweek et ce fut ce dernier qui en reçut.

« GAH ! »

Tweek se tourna vers Neko puis vers Token, qui se cachait derrière Stan. « MES CHEVEUX ! » Craig admirait la scène à son tour, il vit les 3 pauvres personnes avec du glaçage sur eux. Il prit son sachet de glaçage jaune et le leva en l'air en hurlant « GUERRE CIVIL ! »

Tout le monde suivit le mouvement sauf Tweek, il savait comment cela allait se finir... Il décida d'ignorer la guerre des glaces autour de lui et de se concentrer sur les Cupcakes qu'il avait réussi à faire.

_*saut de temps*_

Après avoir laver leurs cheveux et nettoyer les vêtements dans la salle de bain, Craig, Token, Heidi, Wendy, Kevin, Pip, Clyde, Neko, Ezer, Cartman et Stan étaient tous convoqués chez le Principal PC.

« Jeunes gens, les comportements inappropriés que vous avez eu en cours de cuisine me laisse sans voix. Vous êtes sensés être des adultes responsables et je me retrouve avec des grands enfants. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas dans vos têtes ? »

Neko trépida sur sa chaise, elle n'était là que depuis une heure et elle en avait déjà marre. Elle pointa Token du doigt « J'ai renversé du glaçage par erreur sur Clyde. C'est pas ma faute. C'est le négro qui à commencer. »

Le principal PC se leva violemment de sa chaise, manquant de renversé son bureau et faisant frémir de surprise les autres élèves. « MADEMOISELLE TOURELLES, CE TERME RACISTE EST UN MOT BANNIS DE NOTRE ECOLE ! VOUS AVEZ DIX SEMAINES DE RETENUES ! »

 _'Woah. Alors c'est ça dont Motonari parlait quand elle disait qu'ils sont tous cléments...'_ « Mais... »

« Pas de 'mais'. Si vous aviez pu vous expliquer calmement sans un mot de genre, j'aurais été indulgent comme vous êtes nouvelle, mais ce que vous avez dit ne vous met plus sur le même piédestal que tout le reste. 10 semaines de colle et en plus, obligation de nettoyer le cours de cuisine toute seule chaque soir à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

 _'Connard ! Et dire que ma sœur à envie de vous sauter.'_ Neko serra les poings et baissa la tête. Elle était prête à se transformer et à révéler son secret mais un visage dans sa tête la fit retenir. Elle ne devait pas échouer sa mission.

« Les autres... » Il désigna les élèves habituels « Vous auriez que deux semaines de colle avec obligation de vous excuser auprès de Tweek Tweak et de votre professeur. »

Ils dirent tous à l'unisson « D'accord. »

* * *

Cours de gymnastique : 14h

La journée passa tranquillement malgré l'incident. Token avait été choqué en entendant de mot raciste de la jeune fille. Elle qui est métisse, comment pouvait-elle dire quelque chose comme ça. Il était évident qu'un des deux parents de Nari était noir mais qui. Après le cours Token se promit qu'il allait parler à la jeune fille en tentant de ne pas lui casser la figure. En se changeant dans la tenue de sport, il vit Craig s'approcher de lui avec son sac.

« Putain mec. C'est une salope cette meuf. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit célibataire. »

Craig enleva son bonnet et dézippa sa veste. « Ouais, c'est assez choquant de ce qu'elle à dit... » Il enleva son pantalon et le plia dans le casier « Chose étonnante, j'avais remarqué qu'elle avait fait un doigt donneur au principal. On dirait moi. »

« Et grossière en plus. » Token sortis sa bouteille d'eau et ces affaires de douche pour après le sport « Moi en tout cas, je ne la laisserai plus jamais s'approcher de Clyde. Même si c'était son deuxième jour ici, ça n'excuse pas ce qu'elle à fait et dit. Elle se prend pour qui, sérieusement ? »

« Peut-être qu'elle à dit sans faire exprès, qui sait. Peut-être que sous ces airs de sexy girl se cache en fait une blonde un peu conne sur les bords. »

Token baissa la voix « En parlant de blonde. » Il montra Tweek du regard de l'autre côté de la pièce et murmura « Pas de nouvelles informations en le concernant. J'avais remarqué aussi qu'il ne sait pas encore pour moi et Clyde. »

Craig mis une main sur l'épaule de son ami en chuchotant « Quand il nous dira tout, on pourra tout lui dire aussi. C'est trop... comment dire ? ...personnel. » Il regarda Tweek qui avait commencé à enlever son bas _'Joli cul... Hein ?! Quoi ?!!'_ Il se tourna vers Token et finissait de se préparé « Je compte sur toi pour aller lui parler. »

« Et si il me dit rien à moi aussi ? »

« Alors on enquête en toute discrétion... »

* * *

 _*saut de temps*_ South Park : 17h

* * *

Craig était épuisé de la journée mais ce n'était rien comparé au fait qu'ils rejouaient au Super Héros comme avant. Le fait que Token et Clyde ont rejoint le groupe du Coon et sa bande était une bonne chose mais ce n'était pas assez. Super Craig, Moustique et Tupperware se concentraient plus sur l'enquête concernant le blondinet que sur la franchise des super héros.

« Alors mec, des informations ? »

Le jeune homme apathique s'était mis sur un arbre à proximité du Tweek Bros Coffee. Là où Tweek, WonderTweek, travaillait. Il ne faisait presque pas froid dans la ville et les gens commenceront à sortir pour aller boire un café ou de la bière. C'était assez calme mais quand le week end viendra, les super héros devront être plus discrets pour pouvoir surveiller le jeune blondinet.

« Hélas... » Token baissa la tête à l'autre bout du fil. « Il m'a dit de me mêler de ce qui me regardait pas et d'aller me faire mettre quand il à vus que je jouais avec l'équipe de Cartman. »

Craig serra son 'S' rouge sur le torse. « Merde... » Il vit Tweek dans sa tenue de travail sortir maladroitement les poubelles du café. « Alors... je suppose qu'on à pas le choix que de s'en tenir au plan ? »

« Yep. Plus le choix maintenant. »

« D'accord. » Craig raccrocha et rangea son téléphone. Il descendit de l'arbre et se cacha dans l'ombre, observant l'enseigne du café.

Quelques heures plus tard, Tweek sortis du bâtiment avec un sac à dos et rentra chez lui. Le jeune blondinet eu des frissons, ayant la sensation que quelqu'un l'observa. Quand Tweek s'arrêta et se tourna vers les différentes directions dans la rue, il ne vis rien.

« Gni ! » Doucement, il commença à marcher d'un pas rapide en se cachant à son tour de la personne. Quand il trouva rapidement un coin discret, Tweek sortis son costume de super héros, mettant son bandeau et attendis que les pas se rapproche.

« Merde ! » Il entendit la personne dire.

Tweek se leva de sa cachette et couru se monter devant la personne. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit un jeune homme au chapeau chullo bleu et jaune avec un 'S' rouge dessus. « Comme on se retrouve, Super Craig. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire 'Stupide Craig'. » Tweek se mis en position prêt à frapper le gars stoïque devant lui.

Craig mis ses mains en l'air « Je ne suis pas là pour me battre Wonder Tweek. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! »

Super Craig mis les mains dans ses poches « Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais depuis la dernière fois... »

« C'est pas tes affaires, connard. »

« Ecoute... » Craig mis une main derrière sa tête. « Je sais que je n'ai pas été très sympa lorsque tu es partis du groupe du Coon et sa bande et je comprendrais que tu veux pas venir... »

Tweek se remis en position normal et croisa les bras.

« Juste... » Craig déglutit difficilement « Fais juste attention à toi. Ne laisse pas Mystérion te toucher. »

« Me toucher. » Le blondinet rit sarcastiquement « Ha ! Laisse-moi rire. Et pourquoi il ne devrait pas me toucher ? »

« Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent comme quoi... qu'il n'est pas vraiment un héros. »

« Et c'est celui qui porte les mêmes vêtements que moi qui me dis ça. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de jouer avec vous, les mecs. Vous ne pensez vraiment qu'au cul plutôt qu'aux personnes autour de vous. Vous ne vous soucier de rien... »

Craig baissa la tête et murmura « On se soucie de toi, Tweek. »

« Va te faire foutre, Craig. » Tweek attrapa son sac à dos et partis « Ne me suis plus où je te jure que la prochaine fois je n'hésiterais pas. » Il embrassa sa main ganté et envoya de la glace sur les épaules de Craig. Tweek partit en laissant Craig derrière lui.

Le jeune garçon rentra chez lui après cette longue journée épuisante. Parfois Tweek était vraiment têtu comme une mûle. Il savait que le jeune blond avait tendance à dramatiser pour rien mais avec ces récentes petites manies l'équipe en subissait les conséquences. Craig ne savait plus quoi faire de lui. Un jour ils étaient réunis comme au bon vieux temps et l'autre, c'était tout le monde pour sa pomme.

Craig se dirigea vers la porte de chez ces parents et s'apprêta à sortir les clés de sa poche quand il remarqua un bout de papier blanc à terre. Il vit des lettres dessus 'Pour Craig Tucker.' et la ramassa. Craig déchira l'enveloppe, dépliant un papier et son contenu le laissa sans voix. Il se figea instantanément sur place.


	11. 9: L'intermédiaire de Craig (Craken) ⚤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scène érotique entre la personne qui a envoyer la lettre et Craig

_« J'ai un indice important concernant votre 'enquête'. Si vous voulez tout savoir, retrouvez-moi près de la cabane dans les bois, demain soir à 20h. Venez seul et ne soyez pas en retard... Super Craig. »_

Craig trembla en tenant la lettre dans ces mains. Il la retourna pour voir s'il n'y avait pas l'adresse du destinataire et fut déçu en remarquant un emplacement vide. Il ouvrit, entra et ferma la porte de chez ces parents en fixant le bout de papier.

« Salut frérot. »

Craig releva la tête et vis Ruby assisse sur le canapé avec un bol de pop-corn entre les jambes. Elle lui fit un doigt donneur en souriant et lui renvoya le geste.

« Sup, Rub'. »

Ruby remarqua la lettre dans les mains de Craig et arqua un sourcil « C'est quoi ? » ce dernier remis le papier dans sa poche et commença à monter les escaliers avec un faible « Un truc qu'on m'a donné. »

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et se déshabilla, prenant soin de ne pas abimer son 'S' de super héros et envoya un sms groupé. ''Tupperware, Moustique, Quickie. Rassemblement demain à midi derrière la cour de l'école. Il faudra s'organiser pour espionner Wonder Tweek...''

* * *

**Avec Tweek**

_'4 jours avant de rendre les clés._ ' Tweek entra dans son appartement avec deux gros cartons pressés sur sa poitrine. Il avait fait un long chemin avec son vélo de ville mais le voyage en valait la peine. Il ne resta que quelques vêtements à prendre et il pourra enfin être tranquille, chez lui.

Tweek alluma la pièce et entra dans le salon. Son canapé beige en cuire avait encore son plastique d'emballage dessus et les étagères qui lui serviront de 'bordel' commençaient à avoir de la poussière. Tweek déposa ses cartons sur la table basse et alla dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit le tiroir où trainaient de nombreux couvert neuf et pris un couteau.

Le caféinomane ouvrit le premier carton et déballa ses affaires. Il rangea quelques bibelots sur l'étagère neuve et mis des livres dans une armoire. Quand il eut finis la tache il mis le carton de côté et fis de même pour l'autre. Tweek sortis divers album photo et des livres et les rangea aux même endroits que les autres.

Quand il eu finis, il se tourna vers sa cuisine où trônait seulement sa machine à café toujours accroché à une prise. Les assiettes et couverts n'avaient pas encore été utilisés et dormaient dans les tiroirs et armoires. Tweek alluma la machine et pris une de ses nombreuses nouvelles tasses dans l'armoire au-dessus de l'évier.

Quand la machine fit un bruit signalant le café prêt, le caféinomane se versa un verre. Il finit la tasse rapidement et la lava. Il mis son téléphone à charger et alla se laver.

Tweek se dirigea ensuite et ouvra la porte de sa chambre. De toutes les pièces dans l'appartement, celle-ci était le plus utilisée. Le jeune caféinomane dormait paisiblement mais rarement dans son lit double personne qui avait un moustiquaire en guise de 'protection' contre les insectes nuisibles pendant la nuit.

Il se déshabilla, mettant son costume de super héros sur un cintre, il pris la photo sur la table de chevet à côté du lit et passa son doigt dessus en fixant ces 4 amis. Il s'installa en éteignant la lumière. _'Demain est un autre jour._ _'_

** Ecole de South Park : 16h **

Laver, sécher, récurer, astiquer, ranger, propreté.

Neko chantonna cette chanson en tête en agitant ces mains dans la salle des cuisines. Elle avait fermé les rideaux, verrouiller la porte et avait vérifié que personne ne viendrais la déranger. Elle mit ses mains en l'air, puis devant son visage et agita ces doigts. Elle sourit à elle-même en voyant que la cuisine allait être aussi propre qu'un sous neuf en moins de quelques minutes.

Elle claqua plusieurs fois en rangeant les ustensiles dans les armoires respectifs « Une meute de loups, la magie des trous, et les suçons que je mets leur cou, bikini de Bolivie bouh. » Elle repensa un plan insolite pour emmener Clyde dans son lit sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Un petit rire diabolique sortis de ces lèvres imaginant ce qu'elle pourrait faire par après pour poursuivre la mission.

Neko finis sa tâche et sortis son téléphone, admirant le minuteur _'A peine 20 minutes ? J'ai encore battu mon record.'_ Elle tira les rideaux et ouvrit la porte. _'Faut que je rentre avant qu'il fasse nuit, sinon je serais obligée de faire ce que j'ai pas envie de faire...'_

Quand elle se dirigea vers la voiture de sa sœur, Neko vit un gros bonhomme au pull gris et au style de raton laveur se tenir près de sa voiture.

Neko lui sourit en croisant les bras « Carnaval c'est finis, petit. T'es dépassé. »

« Je ne suis pas là pour le carnaval, Miss Tourelles. Je suis là pour parler affaires. »

« Vous m'en direz temps. » Neko sortis les clés de sa poche « Et pourquoi devrais-je écouter un raton laveur ? »

Cartman agita sa queue « Je suis le Coon, pas un raton laveur ! Et si je viens à vous c'est pour savoir si vous seriez intéressée à rejoindre une équipe de super héros... »

Neko ouvrit la portière de sa voiture en invitant l'homme à s'assoir sur le siège passager. _'Celui-là peut être parfait aussi.'_ « Intéressant... » Cartman s'assit et ferma la portière.

* * *

** Autre Part **

La journée passa rapidement et tranquillement pour les habitants de South Park. Le soir vint et Craig se tenais sur un arbre dans les bois de South Park près de la cabane. Il regarda encore une fois l'heure sur son téléphone '19:55' et le rangea. Il était tellement impatient de savoir ce que la personne voulait en échange de l'indice sur la demi-disparition de Tweek qu'il était venu plus tôt que prévu. Cela faisait presque une demi-heure que Craig attendais adossé contre l'arbre et le garçon monotone n'avait pas trop pensé à prévenir sa famille ou encore ces amis à propos de ce qu'il allait faire ici.

Craig était habillé dans son costume de super héros avec son 'S' rouge dessus. Il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de s'être habillé de cette façon vu que la personne connaissait son identité. Plus de temps de se changer.

« Vous êtes venus, alors, Super Craig ? »

Craig se retourna pour voir une jeune femme se tenir devant lui dans une combinaison moulante noire. Elle avait des oreilles de chats dans ces cheveux, une queue en fourrure dans le dos et des pates aux mains et au pied.

« Et vous êtes ? » Craig croisa les bras en fixant la jeune femme.

« Miaou. » La femme s'approcha de Super Craig mettant ses pattes avant sur son torse « Je m'appelle Catwoman. » Elle passa sa langue sur la joue du super héros bleuté en ronronant « Et je suis tr ès contente que vous soyez venu car j'ai besoin de votre service. »

« Dites-moi ce que vous voulez. »

**_! Avertissement de sex ! _ **

Catwoman passa sa patte sur son visage « Il parait que vous êtes une bête aussi Super Craig... j'aimerais beaucoup voir ça. »

Craig se sentis choqué de la situation. Il prit les épaules de la femme et l'obligea à s'éloigner de lui. « Hors de question que je fasse ça ! »

Craig lâcha Catwoman et cette dernière se retourna vers la foret « Dans ce cas, pas d'indice sur votre blondinet du groupe. » Elle croisa ses bras sur la poitrine « Moi qui croyait que vous étiez le super héros protecteur de toute la ville, voilà que je me retrouve avec un mulet en face de moi. Vous ne cherchez vraiment pas à protéger les citoyens n'est-ce pas ? »

Craig serra les poings « Je... Je ne peux pas faire ça. J'essaie... de changer. »

Catwoman souleva ses oreilles de chat et agita sa queue. « Oh... Vraiment ? »

« Oui. » Craig serra les bras sur sa poitrine « Je ne veux plus de ce passé. C'est terminer. Je ne veux pas coucher avec vous, qui que vous soyez, même pour tout l'or du monde. »

La jeune femme mis une de ses pates entre les jambes du garçon stoïque. « Je suis sure que si vous accepter mon offre, vous ne le regretterez pas. » Elle fit des mouvements de bas en haut en passant sa langue dans le cou du super héros « Je sens déjà que vous êtes dur. » enlevant ensuite sa patte, libérant sa main blanche du costume, elle passa ses doigt sur la tirette du pull de Craig faisant frissonner celui-ci.

« Arrêtez ça... »

La femme se retira de lui « Oh allez, Craig _Tucker_... » et le fixa dans les yeux « Votre réputation de 'baiseur de chatte' vous poursuivera toute votre vie de toute façon. Une femme en plus ou en moins dans votre lit ne fera pas de mal. »

Craig réfléchis. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre dans cette situation, il dû se résoudre à faire 'cette' chose si il devait avoir l'information précieuse sur Tweek. « Très bien, mais vous devez me promettre qu'après ça vous me donnerez l'indice. »

Catwoman mis ses mains sur Super Craig en continuant le ballet de leur langues. « Naturellement. »

Un vent commença à monter tandis que la nuit tombait dans la foret. Catwoman laissa ses pattes (avant) sur le sol tandis qu'elle mit ses jambes autour de la taille de Craig. Ce dernier l'embrassa fougueusement, passant sa langue autour du coup et baladant ces mains sur les fesses de la jeune fille.

Il sentit le froid commencer à apparaitre et emmena la super héros à l'intérieur de la cabane. Il ferma la porte derrière et repris ces successions de baisers ardents sur la jeune femme.

Les deux laissèrent échapper des gémissements érotiques tout en commençant à se déshabiller.

Quand elle passa ses mains sur le torse nu du super héros, Catwoman frissonna de plaisir « Eh bien, en voilà des tablettes que j'ai hâte de dévorer. » elle entreprit d'enlever sa combinaison ne laissant que sur elle son soutien-gorge, sa culotte, ses oreille de chats et son masque. « Les autres disaient la vérité quand elles discutaient à propos du fait que vous étiez bien monté. » La jeune femme passa sa main sur le caleçon de Super Craig, frottant doucement le membre dur sous le tissu.

Craig sourit à la remarque, « Et vous, vous avez du monde au balcon. » il conduisit et déposa la femme chat sur le lit et guida ses mains vers son masque. Doucement il l'enleva et sursauta à en voyant le visage familier. Là devant lui, se tenais une jeune fille assez belle au visage d'ange et aux cheveux bruns qui lui souriait. « Toi ?! »

« Oui, moi, Craig Tucker. » La jeune femme se mis à quatre pattes sur le lit en continuant de branler doucement le super héros à travers les tissus de son pantalon.

Craig était confronté à deux sentiments dans sa tête. Le dégout et la passion. Il voulait tout arrêter car si il couchait avec cette fille, s'en était finis de sa vie. Catwoman ou plutôt la jeune femme n'était pas n'importe qui...

« Arrête ça ! » Craig tenta de se retirer de l'étreinte de la jeune fille, en vain. « Que dirais ton frère si il découvrait que tu as couché avec moi ? »

La jeune femme s'arrêta « Toi et mon frère, vous êtes pareil de toute façon ! » Elle le pris par les coins de son chapeau chullo « Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait dire de toute façon ? Il ne peut plus rien faire contre moi... » elle s'approcha doucement de son oreille en le suçotant au passage « Si ça peut vous rassurer, mon frère et plus la pute d'entre vous deux puisque il touche et baise tout ce qui bouge, que ce soit garçon, fille, trans., ou animal. »

« Mais tu es la meilleure amie de ma sœur... »

« Hmph ! » Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine « Je doute qu'elle veuille savoir qui couche avec son frère. » mettant ses mains derrière le cou du super héros, elle l'obligea à se rapprocher de plus en plus près. « Allez quoi... je veux juste que ma virginité foute le camp et qu'on arrête de m'appeler Sœur Mc WhoreDick à l'école. » _'Tout ça à cause de mon crétin de frère...'_

Craig ferma les yeux et soupira d'exaspération « Ce n'est pas bien de faire ça avec moi... Karen. »

La jeune fille roula des yeux et frotta l'entre jambes de Craig. Ce dernier repensa encore une fois à l'indice précieux qu'elle pourrait avoir si il couchait avec elle. Il inspira profondément _'C'est pour Tweek que je fais ça.'_

Doucement, il mit sa main sur le tissu de la culotte de Karen frottant deux doigts dessus. Cette dernière sursauta de surprise face au geste soudain du frère de Tricia. Craig écarta doucement le tissus entre ses doigts tandis que sa main alla derrière le dos de la jeune fille, libérant ses seins prisonnier du soutient gorge, comme il avait fait auparavant.

« Nhi. » Karen arrêta ses mouvements quand elle sentit le doigt préféré de Craig entré en elle pendant qui lui malaxait la poitrine en embrassant doucement son cou. Reprenant son jeu rôle, elle mit ses mains autour du cou du garçon stoïque en souriant « Vous faites ça bien, Super Craig. ».

Karen retira la main de Craig sur sa chatte et se pencha vers ces cuisses « A mon tour de vous faire du bien. » Craig retira rapidement son pantalon et son boxeur, libérant son érection. « Pas sûr que tu puisse tout prendre... »

« Ne t'en fais pas. » Karen rougit de plus belle en prenant la bite de Craig dans sa main « C'est assez gros pour ma première fois. » Elle ouvrit sa bouche en prenant la longueur du super héros, dégoulinant de bave de temps en temps pour bien lubrifier.

Craig posa une main sur les cheveux de Karen, serrant les dents pour ne pas grogner de plaisir _'Bon sang ! C'est incroyable à chaque fois mais à cette allure-là, je risque de finir comme un « éjaculateur précoce ».'_

Karen fit des petit bruit de plus en plus mignon et Craig « C'est assez mouillé je pense. » obligea la jeune fille à se retirer à se coucher sur le dos sur le lit de la cabane. Il mit les jambes de Karen sur ces épaules et dirigea son érection vers l'entrée fleurie de la jeune fille. Elle respira lourdement en voyant ce qui allait arriver. _'Respire, c'est comme dans les films pornos de Kenny.'_

Karen verrouilla ces yeux avec ceux de Craig et hocha la tête en faisant signe qu'elle était prête. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs entra doucement, se retenant tant bien que mal de ne pas pénétrer brusquement voulant pilonner cette petite chatte vierge que lui offrait la jeune femme.

Karen rejeta sa tête en arrière en sentant la chose dure rentrée dans sa caverne « Ah ! C'est énorme. »

« Je te l'avais dit... » Craig continua doucement sa pénétration et quand il vit que son membre était entièrement à l'intérieur de la jeune fille, il marqua un temps de pause.

Karen reprit son souffle et mis ses mains dans le dos de Craig « C'est bon, je pense... »

Craig se retira un peu de la jeune fille, laissant son gland et recommença à rentrer un peu plus vite à chaque coup. La jeune McCormick rejeta sa tête en arrière « Ah ! Merde. Ou- Oui ! »

 _'Tellement chaude...'_ Craig de son côté grogna en épinglant mieux les poignets de la jeune fille sur le lit. _'Dire que c'est la petite sœur de Kenny.'_ Il mis les mains de Karen au-dessus de sa tête et de sa main libre il caressa ses mamelles et posa ces lèvres à divers endroits passant sa langue au passage comme sur les seins, le cou ou encore la bouche de Karen.

Karen gémit dans les baisers de Craig _'C'est magnifique.'_ Elle sentit la queue de Craig toucher un point sensible en elle et arqua son dos « M- Merde. L-L- Là ! » Craig continua sa série de va et viens et Karen baissa une de ses jambes. Sa poitrine se secouait de plus en plus vite, sa bouche resta ouverte laissant sortir de la bave et des étoiles apparurent dans ces yeux.

« Ah Oui. Craig... » Karen serra les draps de lit derrière elle. Elle sentit comme une puissance monté dans son ventre. « Super Craig ! Mon dieu ! » Ces cris se firent plus fort. Craig sentis lui aussi comme une vague d'électricité parcourir son ventre. Il se stoppa un moment et libéra les mains de Karen mettant les siennes sur la tête de cette dernière, l'accrochant pour les coups finals. La jeune fille mis ces mains dans le dos du garçon stoique se préparant à ce qui allait arrivé.

Craig fit des va et viens de plus en plus vite tandis que son dos était maltraité et de nouveau remplis de griffes suite aux ébats.

« Baise... moi- Très fort. »

Leur apogée approchait à tous les deux. Et avec un dernier rauque, Craig s'enfonça le plus profondément à l'intérieur de Karen, libérant sa semence à l'intérieur de la jeune fille tandis que cette dernière vécu son premier orgasme en hurlant « CRRRAAAIIIIGG ! »

**_ (!) Fin d'avertissement (!) _ **

Craig se retira doucement de plus jeune des McCormick, frottant son front dégoulinant de sueur. _'J'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai couché avec la propre meilleure amie de Ruby... Mais c'est pour Tweek que je fais ça.'_

Voyant que Karen fermais les yeux et s'endormir profondément, Craig pris la couverture et la mis sur eux deux. _'Il faudra que je pense à lui demander l'indice demain.'_ Il s'endormit lui aussi profondément _'Est-ce qu'un jour, j'aurais la chance de tomber sur une jolie personne qui ne pensera pas qu'a la beauté extérieur ?'_

Le lendemain matin, Craig se réveilla dans le lit. Il se tourna et vit que la jeune fille avait disparu. _'Je me suis fait rouler...'_ Sa crainte disparue quand il vit un bout de papier en carton sur la table à côté du lit. Il se leva et le pris dans sa main.

« Voici l'indice important que vous cherchez. »

Craig retourna la photo et ses yeux s'agrandirent. La photo montrait Tweek avec Nari , tous les deux dans un costume de 'serveuse sexy'.


	12. 10 : Rumeurs

_Début Flash-Back_

Des baisers langoureux, des sons presque érotiques et une vue ahurissante, voilà la vue que Token avait eu lorsque il n'avait pas réussi à trouver Nichole un jour d'école. Le jeune garçon noir qui jouait actuellement le rôle d'un cleric ayant pour objectif de trouver des indices sur le bâton de la vérité avait d'autre préoccupations de te trouver un bête bout de bois.

Cela fit presque quelques temps que les deux seules personnes de couleur ne se parlaient plus. La raison ? Les études. Token Black et Nichole Daniels n'avaient plus le temps de se consacrés à l'autre alors quand il eu un moment de détente pendant le 'jeu', Token avait voulu parler à Nichole en lui disant qui lui manquait énormément.

Le guérisseur de Kuppa Keep Klan, n'avait pas réussi à trouver sa belle dame à l'école jusqu'à ce que Barbara (dit BéBé), une des Valkyrie du jeu, lui avait dit que Nichole allait squatter plus souvent le toit de l'établissement. Token avait regretté cette décision au moment où il avait franchis la porte.

La jeune femme noire était collée à un mur, une jambes sur la taille du garçon qui l'embrassais et ses mains autour de son cou.

Le garçon était un elfe en vue de ces oreilles pointus et de son chapeau vert qu'il avait sur la tête. Les deux n'avaient visiblement pas remarqué l'intrus, trop occupés à faire danser leur langue en bouche en baladant leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre. L'elfe se retira du baiser de Nichole, reprenant un peu d'air avant de coller son front contre le sien.

« Dis ? Tu savais que Jimmy aimait bien chanter des chansons érotiques pendant les combats ? »

Nichole mis une main sur sa bouche en rigolant « Nooooon... C'est pas vrai. »

L'elfe gardait une main sur la taille de la jeune fille de couleur et l'autre sur le mur derrière elle « Il était une fois une vierge habitant à Stone Bury Valée. Elle parlait peu mais qu'est ce qu'elle avalait. »

Nichole lui fit une pichenette sur le front « Ah ah ah... T'es bête. »

« Et c'est pas finis. » L'homme releva doucement le t-shirt de la fille noir en caressant sa peau « J'avais une belle lance, sur laquelle elle posa le derrière. Seulement, la vierge de Stone Bury était aussi ta mère. »

« La mère de qui ? »

L'elfe commença à sucer le cou de la jeune fille « Surement de ce grolard de mage. »

Token s'en alla aussi doucement qu'il était venu. S'était finis, entre lui et Nichole plus rien n'allait mais il ne pensait pas que ce jour arriverais. Token avait déjà envisagé de se marier avec la jeune fille et de fonder une famille avec elle, maintenant tout semblait cassé, brisé, détruit.

Tandis que ces camarades se battaient à l'extérieur de l'école, Token, lui, était assis sur un des escaliers 'invisibles' du premier étage. Des escaliers qui était habituellement dégradés et pris d'assaut par des gothiques, des vampires, des punk ou encore des sixièmes.

Token ne savait pas pendant combien de temps, il était assis sur les escaliers, le visage enfouit dans ces jambes en pleurant mais quand Clyde, dans son amure de Prince des Ténèbres, le trouva finalement, il vit que la nuit tombait doucement sur la ville.

« Enfin Token, te voilà. On a besoin de toi. Craig nous à rejoint au château et- » Clyde s'abaissa près du garçon noir et en voyant des gouttes couler sur les joues de son ami, il écarquilla les yeux. « Est-ce que... ça va ? »

« Elle m'a trompée. Elle m'a quitter. » Token laissa encore plus de larmes couler « Nichole et moi... c'est finis. »

Clyde avait les yeux embués de larmes « Merde. Je suis désolé mec. » Le jeune brunet s'assit en mettant une main sur l'épaule « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu veux en parler. »

Le jeune garçon noir secoua la tête. Il essuya son nez avec une de ses manches blanches qu'il avait sur lui.

Clyde continua de frotter le dos de Token tandis que ce dernier le calmait. En voyant que son ami se calmais petit à petit, Clyde obligea Token à se tourner vers lui, en lui faisant un câlin pendant qu'il frottait des cercle sur son dos « Je suis là mec. Craig est là aussi. Tu n'es pas tout seul si tu veux en parler un jour. »

Le jeune garçon noir mis ces mains dans le dos de Clyde. Enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Finalement Token se retira de l'étreinte et observa le visage de Clyde. _'Tellement mignon. Je comprends pourquoi tant de filles veulent sortir avec lui.'_

Clyde fixa Token dans les yeux en mettant ces mains sur celles de son ami « Heu... Token ? Tout va bien ? »

Token mis ces mains sur les joues de Clyde en souriant « Je suis content de t'avoir, mon prince. » le brunet avait les joues toutes rouges. En croisant le regard de Token avec le sien, son cœur battit de plus en plus vite. _'Mon dieu, qu'il est beau. Dommage que je ne sois pas gay.'_

Comme un automatisme, Clyde et Token fermèrent leurs yeux en se rapprochant de l'autre.

Leurs lèvres sceller, plus rien ne semblait compter pour eux deux. L'atmosphère était chaleureuse dans l'école tandis que la bataille faisait rage dehors. Token enleva ses mains du visage de Clyde en le positionnant sur la taille du plus petit.

Cela sembla durer une éternité quand ils se séparèrent du baiser pour reprendre leur souffle.

Clyde se figea sur place, réalisant de ce qui venait de se passer. Il était face à face avec son meilleur ami, dans ses bras, dans une école vide et... ils venaient de s'embrasser.

Token lui aussi pris conscience de la réalisation quand il vit le regard abasourdi du garçon en face de lui. Il enleva les mains de l'armure et se releva précipitamment « Merde. Clyde... je- Je ne voulais... »

Clyde baissa la tête face au soudain changement. Il avait vraiment cru rêver pendant un moment « Tu ne voulais pas faire ça hein ?! » Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ces joues « Tu n'avais pas réfléchis à ton geste... »

Token s'abaissa vers le jeune brunet, essuyant ces larmes « Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Clyde pris une profonde inspiration en se relevant. Il soulagea petit à petit son cœur dans la poitrine. ' _Pas pleurer. Pas pleurer._ ' « Ecoute... Tu es dépassé pas les évènements et je peux comprendre ça. Je vais faire comme si rien ne s'est passé, d'accord ? »

Token hocha timidement la tête

Clyde repris son rôle tant bien que mal en repensant à la situation «Feldspar nous attend au château, Sir Connard voudra sans doute me tuer alors... oublions ça pour le moment. » Clyde tendis la main vers Token en souriant timidement « On peut rester amis... si tu veux. »

Token pris doucement la main de Clyde dans la sienne. « Oui... amis. Pour l'instant. »

_'Amis...'_

_Fin de Flash-Back_

Motonari se tenais devant Token en souriant. Il fixait les dents blanches de la jeune fille qui garda son sourire collé sur le visage. La jeune femme continua de s'appuyer sur son nouveau casier tandis que Token resta figé sur place en le regardant. _'De tous les casiers de l'école, il l'a fallu qu'elle soit à côté du mien.'_

S'impatientant du silence, Nari croisa les bras « Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dis, beau chocolat ? On devient amis ? » Elle passa une main dans ces cheveux, bizarrement a nouveau attachés « Je voudrais vraiment m'excuser pour hier... »

Token fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers son casier en prenant les affaires nécessaires. Il sentit un gout amer en bouche et son cœur battre furieusement contre sa poitrine. « Pas question ! » Il claqua la porte en faisant sursauter la jeune femme « J'en ai finis avec vous, les filles... Vous n'êtes que d'indécentes manipulatrices. »

Token partis rejoindre son premier cours en laissant Nari planté sur place. _'Quel dur à cuire, ce chocolat. Mais il faut bien que je m'excuse à cause de Neko.'_

*saut de temps*

Un des endroits le moins bruyants de l'école était la bibliothèque. Rares sont les élèves qui y entraient pour étudier. L'endroit était toujours autant calme. Rares sont les élèves utilisaient les ordinateurs pour se connecter au net alors que c'était évidant que les étudiants ne vivaient que pour ça. Ceux qui ont eu la chance de savoir l'information gardaient le secret pour eux même car sinon la bibliothèque serait bondée et bruyante.

« Je te jure Stan, il faut me croire. La nouvelle semble bizarre. »

Kyle s'était assis à une table dans un des nombreux coins reclus de la pièce, faisant ces devoirs de mathématiques. « Un jour elle semble gentille, hier elle semblait être une garçe et aujourd'hui on dirait qu'elle redeviens gentille. Lorsque je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois, elle semblait être comme Wendy. »

Stan se tenais assis en face de lui, vérifiant un quelconque schéma pour le cours de science. « Mouais... Tu sais, les femmes sont très compliquées. »

« C'est une pute ! »

Le rouquin et le noiret se tournèrent vers la source en voyant un jeune blondinet se dirigeant vers leur table. Stan et Kyle le saluèrent de la main « Salut Kenny. Quoi de neuf ? »

Le blondinet du groupe s'installa a la même table que c'est deux amis « Pas grand-chose... Mis à part que j'ai appris qu'elle avait essayé de draguer Clyde hier et qu'elle avait insulté Token d'un terme raciste que même ma langue n'a pas envie d'employer. » Il ouvrit un livre de dictionnaire dans lequel son magazine préféré logeait.

En voyant la couverture, Stan et Kyle rougissèrent « Joli magazine, Ken. Toujours aussi pervers. »

Le rouquin croisa les bras sur sa chaise « Et en parlant de langue, toujours autant très ouvert avec les gens de Denver. »

« Tsk. » Kenny touna la page, portant son attention sur une publicité en particulier « J'essaie de changer les mec. Je crois bien que je ferais mieux de trouver ma propre voie et une personne charmante avant que ça ne soit trop tard... » Kenny imagina le visage innocent d'un autre blondinet, très gentil mais hélas trop naif dans sa tête. Il ferma le magazine et mis ses pieds sur la table « Je vous ai pourtant dit pourquoi je faisais ça. Vous avez oublié ? »

« Ouais, pour Karen. » Kyle baissa la tête en repensant qu'il pourrait faire la même chose pour Ike, à condition de ne pas travailler qu'avec son corps.

Leur conversation fut interrompue quand ils entendirent des voix entrées dans la bibliothèque. Stan, Kenny et Kyle se retournèrent pour voir Craig, Clyde et Jimmy poursuivre le chef du groupe en fredonnant « Allez, montre nous encore la photo. »

« M-ma ma b-bi-b-bite est tendue. Na- N- Nana Nari est vraiment sexy ! »

Craig passa une main sur son front « Les gars sérieusement ??! Je vous dis qu'on doit discuter d'une situation urgente par rapport à Tweek et vous ne pensez qu'a la jolie nouvelle. »

Stan et Kyle se regardèrent et tourna leur regard vers Kenny qui avançait vers les 3 hommes.

Jimmy et Clyde cessèrent de parler quand ils virent la 'pute' de l'école, selon le nom qu'ils avaient donné à Kenny, s'approcher d'eux. « J'ai entendu des choses malsaine à propos de la nouvelle. Je peux voir ? »

Craig lui fit un doigt donneur « Ce n'est pas ton affaire, Mc WhoreDick. »

Kenny serra les dents à l'entente du surnom horrible que lui avait donné la Team adverse. « Qui est ce que tu traites de Mc WhoreDick, Fucker ?! »

Un silence incroyable se fit dans la bibliothèque. Craig et Kenny se firent face à face, prêt et en position de combat si jamais l'autre venais à attaquer. Kenny sourit en sachant ce qui allait se passer « Je vend peut être mon cul pour une bonne raison mais au moins, je ne vais pas aller baiser tout ce qui bouge. »

« Ferme ta gueule Kenny, tu ne vaux pas mieux que la mère du gros lard. Et ta famille non plus d'ailleurs. »

Kenny enleva sa carpa orange, révélant un peu son costume de Mystérion en dessous. « Parce que tu crois que la tienne est mieux ? Ta sœur fume la came que mes parents lui donnent et tes parents se défoncent au cannabis... »

« T'as des preuves, connard ?! »

Stan et Kyle virent que la situation allait mal se tourner dans la bibliothèque. Le rouquin tourna son regard vers les autres élèves voyant qu'ils commençaient tous lentement à sortir/fuir de la salle. Stan mis une main sur l'épaule de Kenny/Mystérion « Mec, calme-toi. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de se battre... »

« Hors de question que je le laisser parler de Karen comme ça ! »

 _'On est dans de beau drap...'_ Kyle se mis en position entre Craig et Kenny tandis que Stan préparait sa perceuse, un revolver caché dans son dos et ces lunettes _'Si il faut se battre pour protéger Kyle, je le ferais.'_

Ils étaient tous prêt à faire le premier geste quand une voix féminine les interrompit « Dites, vous voulez pas faire ça dehors ? J'ai besoin de la bibliothèque pour étudier moi. »

Kenny, Stan, Kyle, Craig, Jimmy et Clyde se tournèrent vers une table où Nari était assis en lisant un livre sur la légende d'un démon. Le cœur de Craig s'arrêta pendant un moment _'Est-ce que elle à entendu tous ce que nous avons dit ?'_

 _'Oh merde ! Est-ce que elle nous a entendus en venant ici ??'_ Jimmy s'approcha de Nari « Ex Excuser n- no- nous, Miss Nari. On On- On va p- On va pa- va pa- On va partir. »

Le jeune homme handicapé se dirigea vers la sortie et porta son regard sur le reste du groupe. Stan, Kyle, Clyde et Kenny suivirent le mouvement. Quand Kenny fut le dernier à partir (dans sa tenue normal) il passa devant Craig, il lui chuchota à l'oreille « Mystérion veut battre Super Craig. Rendez-vous devant le Tweek Bros Coffee, dans deux jours. »

Tout le monde partirent chacun de leur côté. Craig déglutit difficilement. Une guerre se prépara. Nari soupira sur sa chaise de la bibliothèque _'On à manquer la catastrophe de peu.'_ Elle sortit son téléphone et envoya un sms.

Nari : On à léger problème Neko...

Neko : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?!

Nari : Il va falloir être plus discrète mais plus rapide, sœurette. A cause du fait que tu voulais 'jouer' avec eux, ils vont surement découvrir qui on est. Et en plus, dans deux jours, va falloir se battre. Je deteste me battre.

Neko : 'Il' joue aussi avec eux, Nari. Plus nous séduiront les garçons, plus aucun d'eux ne remarquera son absence.

Nari : _'Séduire les garçons... Typique de toi.'_ On aurait dû le faire quand on avait l'occasion.

Neko : Tu sais très bien qu'on ne pouvait pas à cause de cet ordure.

La jeune fille soupira de sa chaise. Elle rangea son téléphone et faillit sursauter en voyant le visage d'un garçon stoïque la fixer en face d'elle.

« Merd- Pardon. Je veux dire... » Elle reprit doucement ces esprit « Depuis combien de temps tu me fixe, Tucker ? »

« Un petit moment maintenant. Et, s'il te plait, appelle moi Craig.» Il prit une chaise s'asseyant en face de la jeune fille « Désolé que tu as assisté à 'ça'. »

Nari rouvrît la page de son livre et repris la lecture là où elle s'était arrêtée « Pas grave. J'ai l'habitude de toute façon. » _'Alors... où est ce que j'étais ? Ah oui. Quand l'homme essaye d'avouer ces sentiment à la femme.'_

« Oh. » Il se pencha un peu plus sur la table « Toi aussi tu lis ce livre. »

Ce n'était plus qu'une déclaration qu'une question. « Ouais. » Elle tourna la page et remarqua que Craig la fixait toujours « Tu me fou les chocottes. Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? »

Craig mis une main sous le menton « J'admire une œuvre d'art. Tu es très belle pour une femme. Je me demande qu'elle âge tu as. »

« J'ai 20 ans, bientôt 21. » Nari mis son marque page en voyant que le garçon en face d'elle n'allait pas la laisser tranquille de sitôt.

« Tu pouvais continuer tu sais. »

« Nah, c'est bon. » La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa chaise. « Je suis bien consciente que tu n'a pas l'intention de me foutre la paix alors... va s'y pose tes questions ? »

Craig sursauta sur sa chaise. Même si son visage ne le montrait pas, il était surpris de la réponse de la jeune femme en face de lui.

« Alors heu... » Craig gratta l'arrière de sa tête « J'ai vu que tu lisais un livre de JeanChum Bafrouille. » (cet auteur n'existe pas pour info.)

« Oui bien sur. J'adore ces histoires. Même si mes préférés son sur le thème de l'horreur, les histoires d'amour tragique me passionnent. »

« Et à par lire des livres, qu'est-ce que tu aimes d'autre ? »

« J'adore les courses de voitures comme la F-1 ou Red Racer. Notre père nous obligeait à regarder son programme de merde quand on était petites. »

Craig fit un petit sourire à la jeune femme. Peu à peu que le temps passa dans la bibliothèque ils ne firent pas trop attention mais lorsque la cloche sonna Nari et Craig se levèrent de leur chaise. Craig tomba petit à peti amoureux de la jeune fille. Le cœur battant alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, le garçon stoïque demanda « Est-ce que... ça te dirais d'aller boire un verre avec moi ? »

Nari lui sourit en sortant la feuille de programme et le plan de l'école « Oui pourquoi pas. Dis-moi quand. »

Craig gratta l'arrière de sa tête « Demain après-midi ? » Nari lui sourit « Oui bien sûr. »

Le garçon stoïque sentis ces joues rougirent quand la jeune femme lui donna un léger bisou sur la joue. Elle partit en lui faisant signe de la main. « A demain alors. »

Pendant ce temps, dans une maison quelconque, une bataille faisait rage.

« Allez, allons bosser ! Bosser toute la nuit ! Pour trouver des slips, HE ! On n'arrêtera pas tant qu'on n'aura pas de slip ! Yum tum tummy tum tayyyy ! »

Le garçon blond avait pris un balai dans un des placards de la maison. Il se tenait en position accroupis, regardant le sol prêt de l'armoire où se trouvait de drôle de créature avec des chapeaux pointus sur la tête ayant de grandes oreilles, des t-shirts rouges et un attirail de guerrier. « Vous ! » Souriant, il serrât son arme dans une main, prêt à bondir sur les créatures. « Cette fois ci, je vous empêcherais de me piquer mes affaires... »


	13. 11 : Créatures Ma(lé/gni)fiques

**_ Note de Moi : Pour éviter toute confusion par rapport au chapitre précédent le temps à l'école est normal par rapport au combat qui se déroule le matin même de ce jour là. _ **

Un coup fut envoyé sur chacun des petits êtres à terre, le balai virevoltant dans divers sens, empêchant les Gnomes Voleurs de Slip de s'approcher de lui.

« On veut tes slips ! »

« Pour que je puisse encore passer pour un pervers ?! Aller vous faire voir ! »

En vue de la difficulté, les petites créatures commencèrent à utiliser divers sort de magie. L'un leva les mains vers le ciel tandis que les autres l'entouraient. Celui qui était au centre fit apparaitre de la fumée verte et un crane autour de la pièce.

« Putain ! » Tweek mis une main devant sa manche en toussant. Il vit la situation dégénéré quand celui qui avait lancé le sort changea de place avec un plus gros.

Tweek mis les deux mains sur son balai et le mis derrière son dos. Inspirant profondément, il envoya un autre coup à terre, vers la direction de celui qui s'apprêtait à frapper. « C'est comme écraser une araignée. »

« Fils de pute ! »

Les 4 autres sifflèrent et encore plus de gnomes apparurent autour de la porte du placard et sous le lit.

_'Bordel de Dieu !'_

Tweek sursauta de soulagement quand il vit que 2 autres personnes entré dans sa chambre. Le jeune blondinet sourit à la jeune fille masquée en rose et au garçon blond entouré de papier d'aluminium. « On est venu aussi rapidement qu'on le pouvait ! »

« Professeur Chaos, Rabatteuse, vous ne pouviez pas savoir à quel point je suis content de vous voir. »

« Tous les gnomes à la guerre, vite ! »

Rabatteuse vit plus de petites créatures apparaitre et compris la situation. « T'inquiète pas civil, on s'occupe de ces petites merdes. » Elle prit un selfie-stick de sa ceinture et balaya une rangée de gnome sous le regard excité des blondinets.

Professeur Chaos s'avança menaçant vers les créatures en levant les mains « Mouahahahahah ! J'entends l'appelle du Chaos. » Il envoya quelques éclairs vers quelques créatures en écrasant d'autre faisant attention au balai de celui qui avait les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude.

Wendy prenais des photos avec son téléphone ou prenait son selfie-stick pour abattre les créatures.

Butters envoya des éclairs sur les gnomes tout en écrasant quelques-uns avec son pied ou son marteau.

Tweek balança son balai d'un coté à l'autre de la pièce faisant attention à ne pas blesser les deux autres personnes.

Cela continua tandis que les gnomes perdaient la bataille en masse. Quand Tweek envoya la dernière créature d'un revers de balai, ce dernier s'écrasa sur le mur et il ne resta plus qu'une petite tache de sang.

Tweek se tourna vers ses sauveurs en leur serrant la main « Merci Rabbateuse. Merci Professeur Chaos. Sans vous, je n'aurais pas su venir à bout de ces merdes. Vous êtes mes héros. »

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi. » La jeune fille serra la main du blondinet et quand le Professeur Chaos voulu serrer sa main un gros vrombissement éclata dans la chambre. Tweek, Rabatteuse et Professeur écarquillèrent les yeux et fixèrent le placard dont les portes volèrent en éclats.

Une main recouverte d'écaille de divers couleur d'arc en ciel se posa sur le mur tandis que la forme sortait de l'armoire en grognant « Petit enfoiré de fils de chienne. Que ton père soit le roi des bites molles si je n'arrive pas à avoir tes putains de slips de merde. »

La forme sortit du placard, laissant révéler une femme aux abords normaux d'âge mure aux longs cheveux roses recouverte d'écaille partout sur le corps sauf le visage. Elle portait une rose jaune à fleurs et un bonnet rouges pointu sur la tête. La femme portait un sceptre dorée avec comme garniture une couronne.

Ses yeux noirs semblaient transpercer l'accros au café. « Tu oses tuer tous mes bébés, pauvre fou ?! Tu subiras le châtiment de ma colère !!! » Elle mit son sceptre en l'air créant une vague de vent et de flamme et tapa le bout du bâton à terre en faisant emprisonner l'héroïne et l'ex méchant sur le mur.

« Merde ! » « Hamburger ! »

« Rabatteuse ! Professeur Chaos ! »Tweek se retourna vers la femme _'Oh non... elle va me tuer...'_ il sentis son cœur se bloquer. « Gha ! » _'Je vais mourir... Non ! Je ne... peux pas. Je ne dois... pas...'_ Il sera sa chemise verte de plus en plus fort tandis que sa tête tournais. _'J'ai des tas de projets en tête... ça ne peut pas se finir ainsi.'_ La Rabatteuse et Le Professeur tentèrent de se dégager tandis que des éclairs mauves et des formes de glace apparaissaient autour du jeune blondinet.

Tweek ferma les yeux en sentant une énergie inconnue parcourir tout autour de son corps tandis qu'il se sentait soulever du sol. Il écarta légèrement les bras et les jambes pendant qu'un petit flocon de neige et qu'une ligne violette se baladèrent entre les jambes remontant en dansant vers la poitrine sans oublier de passer autour des bras.

Wendy écarquilla les yeux en voyant comment Tweek se transformait « Wow. Comment est-ce qu'il fait ça ? »

« Oh Doux Jésus. »

Une fois ces pieds à terre, le caféinomane rouvrit les yeux.

« Putain mais t'es quoi finalement, gamin ? » La femme prépara son sceptre, prêt à attaquer.

Un regard déterminer perça les yeux de ce qui semblait être la reine des Gnomes « Je suis Wonder Tweek, champion de la justice. » Tweek n'attendis pas de réponse de la femme et leva ces mains fixant le plafond de la chambre. De l'électricité sorti du corps du jeune homme et s'abattirent sur la femme.

« Argh ! Ta mère la lune, sale enculé ! »

La reine lança des flammes sur le jeune homme qui riposta en portant ses mains ganté prêt de sa bouche. Wonder Tweek souffla de la glace empêchant les flammes brûlantes de l'atteindre. Il sourit triomphalement en voyant les flammes disparaître.

« Qu'est ce qui est si drôle, petit emmanché ?! » La femme stoppa ces mouvements et bondit soudainement vers le blondinet souriant d'un air maléfique en préparant son arme.

« Wonder Tweek ! Attention ! »

Tweek hurla de surprise et mis ces mains devant son visage pour se protéger. La femme balança un coup de sceptre sur ces bras et se fit expulser quand son arma avec touché les bras du blondinet. Tweek baissa ses mains en voyant un champs de force expulsé la femme.

« Argh ! »

La reine des gnomes transforma son sceptre en sabre « Tu crois que tu peux réussir à m'arrêter, petite merde ?! » et chargea vers le blondinet « Voyons voir si tes éclairs à la noix peuvent arrêter cette lame aussi tranchante que des rasoir. »

Tweek fit plusieurs geste vers sa bouche en voyant que la femme coupa ses glaçons et évitais ces éclairs de justesse.

Son énergie s'épuisait petit à petit. Wonder Tweek n'avait pas le temps de se soigner car la reine des Gnomes pourrait trouver une ouverture et le tuer. Professeur Chaos et Rabatteuse, observaient la scène à moitié médusé et à moitié admirable de ce que le jeune accros au café faisait. La jeune fille réussit, avec beaucoup de discrétion, à retirer un de ses bras de la chose collante qui l'épinglait au mur.

« C'est terminer pour toi, gamin. » Quand la reine réussit à se mettre devant Tweek, elle chargea son épée vers le blondinet.

 _'Non...'_ Tweek ferma les yeux. S'était finis pour lui. Il était fatigué. Son énergie était épuisé.

« Meurt ! » Elle balança son épée vers la tête du blondinet.

Wonder Tweek ferma les yeux. « Aaaaaaahhhh ! »

_Click_

Le coup ne vint jamais. Tweek rouvrit les yeux et vit la reine des gnomes toujours en face de lui qui sursauta en entendant un petit bruit d'appareil photo et qui fit un visage torpeur quand elle fixa son épée en train de se désintégrer en un million de morceau pixélisé. Le blondinet tourna la tête vers la jeune fille en rose, son selfie-stick en main.

« Noooonnn ! »

Le jeune blondinet sourit et envoya une vague d'électricité vers la femme. La reine des gnomes écarquillait les yeux et se mis à la porte du placard.

Tweek stoppa ces mouvements « Si vous revenez piquer mes slips, je vous tuerais ! »

« Argh ! Je reviendrais petit merdeux ! Je me vengerais ! » Elle tourna son regard vers l'autre blondinet accroché au mur, puis vers la jeune fille en rose et ensuite vers le blondinet habillé de bleu « Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre... »

La femme partis dans un cri et ferma la porte du placard. Une fois Butters décollé du mur, lui, Tweek et Wendy se transformèrent dans leurs vêtements normaux. Le caféinomane passa une main sur son front « Piouf, sacré combat. » il sentit les deux personne l'accrocher par tous les côtés. Butters sauta joyeusement dans les bras du blondinet « Mec ! C'était génial. »

« Incroyable, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Comment t'as fait ? »

Tweek gratta l'arrière de sa tête « Oh, ça... Je n'en sais rien. » Il sourit à la jeune fille « Je suppose que j'ai agis par instinct. »

* * *

** Ecole **

« Au final, je me demande bien qu'est ce qu'elle voulait cette femme... »

Tweek gratta l'arrière de sa tête « Vraisemblablement mes slips. J'en avais un peu marre d'en acheter pour rien. » Il fit un sourire au blondinet en face de lui « J'ai bien fait de vous appeler toi et Wendy, j'étais dans la merde sinon... Merci. »

« Si tu as d'autre ennemis à combattre n'hésite pas à nous appeler. » Le garçon naïf mis une main sur l'épaule du caféinomane et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria.

« La bataille ne fait que commencer hélas. » Tweek murmura doucement en pensant à un visage en particulier en tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« J'ai d'autres ennemis, Butters. Et si la reine des gnomes à été difficile à battre, imagine ton pire cauchemar en mille fois pire que ça. »

« Put- » Butters mis une main sur sa bouche. « Tweek ? Qui sont tes ennemis ? Est-ce que c'est Craig est ses amis ? »

Tweek secoua la tête. Après avoir pris leur plateau, l'accros au café avait expliqué en détails les deux ans d'absence où il s'est éloigner de ces amis. Les pourquoi et comment il avait fait les choses.

Butters commença à pleurer cachant ses yeux dans ses mains « Non... c'est pas vrai hein ? »

« Je suis désolé Butters. Tu es le premier à qui je le dis et étant mon meilleur ami, je te fais suffisamment confiance pour garder le secret. »

Le garçon naïf baissa la tête vers la table. « Mais Tweek... tu es si gentil, si doux, si prévenant. Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?! » Il se tourna vers le blondinet en face de lui, le visage trempé de larmes. Il voulut hurler mais les cris restèrent enfouis au plus profond de sa gorge.

L'accros au café fit des cercles dans le dos du plus petit « Je le devais, Butters. Je n'avais plus le choix... »

Après avoir quitté la bibliothèque, les 3 garçons avaient rejoint la cafétéria. Stan frappa encore une fois le bras de Kenny tandis que ce dernier tenait son bras endolori en fixant le noiret et le rouquin.

« Ca va Stan. Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe. Dans deux jours je lui botte le cul à ce connard. »

Kylse tenais devant le blondinet « T'es complètement inconscient ma parole ! C'est Craig ! »

« Il avait qu'à pas faire son intéressant. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi toutes les filles veulent de lui. A croire qu'il a une grosse bite qui ne se fatigue pas. »

Stan mis une main sur l'homme immortel « Ce n'est pas que à cause du sex, Kenny. » Le garçon au t-shirt avec le symbole de cannabis dessus soupire « Il est assez beau pour un homme de 21 ans, son père travail dans une entreprise de site de vente en ligne, sa mère dans une banque et sa sœur commence à travailler dans un cabinet médical. Il a une bagnole qui déchire sa race, il a d'excellentes notes et en plus il sait aider les gens quand ils lui demandent de l'aide. Sous ses airs de connard-je-m'enfoutiste, il y un mec qui sait appliquer sa loi et se faire respecter. »

Kyle croisa les bras sur son torse « Tu ne pourrais pas l'égaler même si tu le voulait. »

« Ouais je sais très bien. Ce garçon de glace est né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. » Kenny mis ses mains sur la tête en repensant à la situation « Dire que Karen et Ruby Tucker sont les meilleure amies du monde. »

Stan vit une table vide après avoir pris une collation et un soda dans un distributeur « Tout comme Wendy et Bébé. C'est pour ça que tu devrais laisser tomber, mec. On ne peut pas arrêter un mec comme lui. »

En fixant son regard vers l'entrée de la cafétéria, il vit deux autres garçons aux cheveux blonds se diriger vers Chef qui leur chanta une chanson sur le thème de Noël. « Nous, non. Mais quelqu'un d'autre peut être. »

Kyle et Stan se retournèrent automatiquement vers l'endroit que le blondinet du groupe pointait.

« Tu n'est pas sérieux, Kenny ?! »

« Si. » Kenny se tourna vers ces deux amis en souriant triomphalement « Wonder Tweek serait une proie idéale contre Super Craig. » Kyle pris un plateau et se dirigea vers Chef en voyant que le menu était des pâtes à la bolognaise ou du couscous. « C'est une très mauvaise idée. »

« Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai demandé un combat devant le Tweek Bros Coffee, les gars ? » Kenny croisa les bras en sortant une petite bouteille de soda de son sachet « J'ai remarqué que pendant deux longues années, Tweek n'avait plus trainé avec Craig et ses potes. Je pourrais parier ma main à couper qu'il y a anguille sous roche. »

« Maintenant que tu le dis... »

Chef servi un autre élève et ce dernier lui fit un sourire en remerciant. Le gros bonhomme noir vit le groupe habituel « Oh bonjour les enfants. Comment aller-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Comme d'habitude, Chef. » Les garçons répondirent en même temps en souriant.

Chef commença à préparer sa louche « Qu'est-ce que je vous sert ? »

Kenny fit le premier à parler « Je veux bien du couscous. » Chef hocha la tête et vit Stan et Kyle commander l'autre plat.

Quand ils retournèrent vers la salle, Stan et Kyle se dirigèrent vers une des seules tables vides. Soupirant d'exaspération, le rouquin et le noiret durent se résoudre à se diriger vers le gros garçon tandis Kenny suivait aveuglément en voyant Tweek pencher sur Butters tentant de le réconforter. _'Qu'est-ce qui peuvent bien se raconter ?'_

« Salut les connard. » Cartman était assis avec Token Black et Scott Malinkson, tous 3 avaient presque finir leur plat. « Quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ? »

Stan s'assit en face du garçon diabétique « Mêle-toi de ce qui ne te regarde pas, gros cul. »

« Hé ! »

Cartman était prêt à bondir sur le jeune garçon noir mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention du blondinet « Mystérion va affronter Super Craig dans deux jour. »

Le garçon noir écarquilla les yeux « C'est pas sérieux ?! » Il fixa entre Kenny, Stan et Kyle et vit que tous 3 abordaient un visage sérieux.

« Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? »

Tous les garçons se tournèrent vers la voix et se figèrent en voyant Nari avec un plateau de pates et une cannette de soda qui leur fit un sourire timide.

« Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation par rapport à une bagarre qui allait venir. Je suppose que Sunare doit venir aussi»

Sans que personne ne dise quoi que ce soit Cartman avait poussé Scott loin de lui « Tu peux t'asseoir à côté de moi, Nari. »

« Merci Eric. » Nari s'assit à coté du gros garçon et quand elle croisa le regard, un peu jaloux du diabétique, elle lui fit un sourire qui fit disparaitre la mauvaise humeur du jeune homme.

Mais c'était sans compter que personne n'était pas au courant de tout. « Atten- Nari ? Qui est Sunare ? »

« Mon personnage de super héros. » Elle tourna son regard vers Cartman qui allait s'effondrer sur place en voyant que Kenny, Scott et Token le fixaient d'un regard furax. Nari continua innocemment, trappant sa fourchette sur une boulette, en ne remarquant pas les yeux des autres hommes « Sunare est une héroïne de classe 24 qui possède le pouvoir de faire tomber amoureux n'importe quelle personne autour d'elle, que ce soit homme ou femme. Elle possède ce pouvoir car elle à toujours reçue de l'amour étant petite et à la mort tragique de toutes sa famille dans un incendie, elle à décider de faire partager son amour afin que tout le monde soit heureux. Au fond, Sunare à plus pensée aux autres qu'a elle car elle devint triste pendant longtemps et maintenant elle à la quête de trouver 'apparemment' le dernier membre de sa famille qui à su échapper à l'incendie et de le protéger... »

En prenant une bouchée de pates, Nari ne vit pas les regards de tous les garçons lancer vers le grolard.Le diner se passa dans une tension électrique sans que la demoiselle ne remarque quoique ce soit.

_'Ben, tiens Cartman, toi aussi tu voulais mettre le grappin sur la nouvelle ?'_

_'Cartman, fils de pute !'_

_'T'es un homme mort, gros tas.'_


	14. 12 : Guerre Civil

Token n'en croyait toujours pas ces yeux. Eric Cartman, le 'chef' de la bande du Coon avait osé inviter Motonari Tourelles à jouer au super héros avec eux. Il était tellement remonté et en rage qu'il ne remarqua pas un brunet s'approcher de lui dansant avec un regard séduisant dans les yeux.

« Tout va bien, ma sucette au chocolat ? »

Token claqua la porte de son casier sans prêter attention au compliment de son petit ami. « Comment je pourrais aller mieux si une belle pute raciste joue avec nous ?! »

« Eh, calme-toi... » Clyde mis une main sur l'épaule de son petit ami « Nari m'a dit qu'elle était désolée d'avoir dit ça et qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour s'excuser. »

« Et tu la croit ?! »

Clyde hocha timidement la tête.

« Comment tu peux la croire, Clyde. Ça n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup te toucher lorsqu'elle m'a appelé négro ! » Token pris son sac et commença à partir « Je ne veux pas jouer dans le même clan qu'elle. Cette fille m'éxaspère. »

« Mais tu ne la connais même pas... »

Le garçon et le jeune brunet finirent par traverser silencieusement les couloirs rejoignant leur prochain cours en commun. Quand ils passèrent la porte, Token et Clyde entendirent Jimmy et Craig se disputé. Le garçon stoïque vis le couple qu'était ces amis et leur fis signe.

Token posa son sac à terre autour de la table quand Jimmy interpella encore Craig « Al- Allez- Craig. S'il- Si te- S'il te plait... »

Clyde s'assit à côté de son petit ami avec un regard interrogateur. « Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles tout exciter Jimmy ? »

« Eh bien, Na- »

Sans avertissement Craig mis une main sur la bouche de l'handicapé en pinçant l'arête du nez. « Jimmy bon sang. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'avoir une érection sur elle. En plus, je l'ai vue en premier. »

Craig enleva doucement sa main « Ou- Oui mais jus- jus- justem- justement. Tu devrais me la- lais- me laisser-. Tu devrais me laisser une chance de la conquérir à mon t- tou- à m- à mon tour. »

« En étant en grosse libido à cause d'une simple photo ? Hors de question ! »

Les deux amants se tournèrent la tête vers les deux autres.

« Quelle photo ? » Interrogea Token.

Craig ouvrit son pull et sortit un papier cartonné de l'intérieur. « Celle-ci. »

Token et Clyde écarquillèrent les yeux et après un long moment de silence, le garçon noir décida de parler. « C'est une blague ?! »

Jimmy et Craig secouèrent la tête en même temps. « Hélas... Et le pire c'est que quoi que ce Tweek ai fait, Nari Tourelles est impliquée dans l'histoire. »

« Bordel ! » Token rendit la photo à Craig et tapa du poing sur la table.

Jimmy émis un petit sourire en refixant la photo « Je p- pro- propose que je la séduise, Craig. »

« On ne peut pas se permettre de faire ça, Jimmy. Il faut qu'on continue d'enquêter en toute discrétion. »

« Mais comment à tu eu cette photo, Craig ? » Token demanda.

Craig détourna le regard « Mes affaires... »

Clyde leva un sourcil « Tu parles des cachotteries de Tweek, mais tu n'est pas mieux toi aussi. » Il fit un petit sourire en mettant un bras autour des épaules de son amant « J'ai peut-être ma petite idée mais je me demande qui. » Jimmy émis un petit rire en entendant la remarque.

Craig fit un doigt donneur aux trois autres garçons.

*saut de temps*

PDV de Clyde

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Craig nous cachait ses ébats sexuels avec les femmes. Moi aussi j'était tout autant curieux de savoir avec qui il avait couché pour avoir la photo tout comme le fait que je voulais savoir ce que Motonari et Tweek avait en commun.

Motonari Tourelles... dire que j'ai failli me laisser séduire par sa beauté et ses avances sexuelles. Mais bizarrement, elle ne semblait plus intéressée à me mettre la main au panier aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'elle à compris la leçon fait par Principal PC ou bien qu'elle à découvert que Token et moi étions ensemble ?

En repensant à elle, je me dit que si Craig lui mettais la main dessus, il sera heureux de voir qu'il y a du monde au balcon. Cette belle perverse m'avait montré une poitrine incroyable pendant le cour de cuisine. Mais on doit rester sur nos gardes, si Nari à quelque chose à voir avec les deux ans de disparition de Tweek, il va falloir être prudent sans qu'aucun des deux ne semble s'en rende compte.

De mon côté, il ne faut plus que je me laisse tentée par le diable (ou sa fille) car j'ai Token. Je n'aime que lui, et j'ai toujours été là pour lui tout comme il à été là pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait encore le cœur brisé. Il ne mérite plus ça.

Le professeur avait commencé le cours mais mes pensées dérivaient encore sur les quelques minutes où j'ai fixé la photo. Que faisaient Tweek et Nari devant le Peppermint Hippo ? Et dans ce 'genre' de tenue ? Ont-ils été dansés comme les autres stripteaseuses ? Ou bien Tweek avait fait quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave que ça ? Comment Tweek à réussit a avoir beaucoup d'argent si jamais il avait 'travailler' là-bas ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Et surtout... Qui à pris la photo ?

Je me tourne vers Token et je levai un sourcil en voyant ces oreilles bourdonnés. Je ne connais que trop bien ce tic. Token est furax. Est-ce à cause de Miss Nari ? Ou du fait qu'elle à connu Tweek ?

Tans de mystère à éclaircir.

Moi je ne pourrais peut être pas être discret à cause de mes maladresses, mais le Moustique si. J'ai juste besoin de recharger mes provisions en sang pour éviter de me fatiguer.

Un bourdonnement dans le pantalon me fis sursauter. Je me retourna doucement sur ma chaise pour voir que Craig me fixais du regard avec son téléphone en main. Je pris mon téléphone et lu

Moustique, il faudra que vous ailliez au Raisins ce soir. Une héroïne du nom de Sunare y travail et je pense qu'elle détiens des indices précieux concernant la disparition de Wonder Tweek. Soyez prudent et ne vous laisser pas séduire par les demoiselles et leur ailles de poulets.

Signé : Super Craig.

_Oh merde. Les filles du Raisins... ma kryptonite._

Je tapai rapidement une réponse en faisant attention à ne pas me faire avoir par le professeur. Quand le cour finis, je me dirigeais vers mon casier. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise en croisant Motonari accompagnée de Wendy.

« Mais oui, tu sais. Je trouve qu'ils avaient bien joué leur rôle dans le dernier film mais bon ils devraient quand même ralentir sur les remakes. »

« Oh mais c'est génial, je trouve. Et c'est quoi ton moment préféré dans ce film... »

« La fin bien sûr. Quand ils meurent tous les deux dans l'incendie provoquer par leurs membres de famille qui désapprouvent leur relation. Je trouve ça Romantiquement Tragique. »

Quand elles passèrent derrière moi, j'ouvris mon casier et chargea quelques livres dans mon sac à dos.

« TWEEKY ! »

« Gah ! »

Je fermai mon casier et me tourna vers la source de cris. Là, je vis Mlle Nari prendre Tweek dans ces bras et lui faire un bizou forcé sur sa joue en riant. Je sortis mon téléphone et captura discrètement une photo. _J'ai l'impression de ressentir encore les effets en tant qu'Inspecteur Donovan._

Une fois la photo prise, je l'envoyai à Craig avec comme légende 'Ils sont assez proche pour une nouvelle élève et un disparu de deux ans.'

Le reste de la journée passa sans accros mis à part que j'ai croisé Motonari avec un balai en marmonnant l'injustice tout en se dirigeant vers les ateliers de cuisine.

** Le Lendemain après-midi : Jour de bataille (Super Craig vs Mystérion) **

Ils étaient face à face l'un à l'autre devant le Tweek Bros Coffee. Kenny avait son costume de super héros sur lui tandis que Craig avait toujours son pull bleu.

Toolshed tenais maladroitement son tournevis en main derrière Mystérion tandis que Human Kite restait en retrait. « Mec, tu es sur de vouloir faire ça ? Ca va trop loin... »

Kenny parla de sa voix grave en serra les poings « Non, il est temps d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. » Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la montre à son poignet qu'il avait volé. _2 minutes..._

Craig gratta l'arrière de sa tête. « Toute la famille Mc Cormick... c'est des ploucs de toute façon. Il y en à pas un pour rattraper l'autre dans les parents, et les enfants c'est pas mieux.»

« Je te laisserais pas insulter Karen McCormick sale fils de pute. » Mystérion se mis en position de combat mais fut arrêter par le bruit de moteur qui venait au dessus de sa tête.

Super Craig, le Moustique et Quickie levèrent la tête et fut surpris en voyant Tuppeware descendre du ciel.

« Tok- Tuppeware ? » Cria Moustique de sa trompe nasale « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! »

« Je viens ici pour parler. » Tupperware atterris sur le sol sans gros effort et leva les mains vers Craig et Kenny « Je viens ici pour vous empêcher de créée une guerre inutile en faisant impliquer des civil innocents. »

Kyle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine « Ce n'est pas tes affaires, Tuppeware. Ces deux là veulent s'entre tuer. » Stan pointa le nouveau venu à son tour avec sa perceuse « Ouais, rentre chez toi. »

Kenny était prêt à se détransformer en voyant la situation ridicule mais quand Craig sourit en coin en mettant son 'S' rouge sur son t-shirt et enlevant son chapeau chullo, il se raidit « Et Mc WhoreDick... » Il eu un temps de pause avant de reprendre « Ta sœur est une chienne. »

S'en était trop pour Kenny. Dans une rage folle, il bondit sur le super héros en bleu en lui donnant un coup de tête. Craig évita le coup de peu et fonça tête baissé vers son ennemi. « Le pire c'est de savoir que ma propre sœur est amie avec Miss KaKa. Quelle stupidité. »

Mystérion cria de rage en donnant des coups de poings et pieds vers Super Craig. Quand l'un envoya un coup de poing l'autre riposta de justesse. Même si les coups pleuvaient dont certains réussissait à toucher l'adversaire, le reste du groupe adverse ou pas ne sembla pas vouloir stopper le combat.

Craig envoya un autre de ses nombreux coups de poings sur la joue de Kenny qu'il toucha encore. Puis, sans avertissement, de petits bip sonna sur le bras du super héros immortel.

_'Pile à l'heure...'_

Kenny se stoppa et fixa la porte du Tweak Bros Coffee ensuite Craig et son groupe fit de même et virent tous un jeune blondinet au t-shirt vert et au tablier blanc sortir du bâtiment.

Tweek fixa les super héros en laissant tomber sa feuille de prochaines commandes « C'est quoi ce délire ?! Qu'est ce que vous faites tous ici ? »

Craig leva le bras en signe de protection, jouant le role « Rester en dehors de ça, civil. C'est un cas d'extrême urgence. » Il tourna son regard vers le héros en costume mauve. « Je me battrais jusqu'au bout. »

« C'est ta mère qui est un cas d'urgence, stupid Craig. »

Les cœur de tout les garçons loupèrent d'un battement.

Craig, Token, Clyde, Kyle, Stan et Kenny tournèrent à nouveau leur regard vers le blondinet qui commença à tourner sur lui-même.

En un éclair, Tweek porta son costume bleu marine, son bandeau bleu et ses gants brun. « Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, tas de crétins. » Wonder Tweek se dirigea vers le côté de Mystérion et Toolshed.

Super Craig ne revenait pas de la situation qui venait de se créé « On était censé travailler en binôme, je te rappelle, Tweek ? »

« Ouais, je me rappelle ! » Le jeune blondinet pointa son ex-partenaire du doigt « Alors, quand j'ai quitté le Coon et sa bande, t'aurais dû m'accompagner ! »

Super Craig écarta les bras « J'aime bien le Coon et sa bande. »

« Ah ouais et pourquoi ?! » le blondinet mis un pied devant, les poings lever « Parce que tu avais tes propres films ?! »

« Mystérion, si tu as lavé son cerveau tu va me le payer ! » Super Craig fronça vers l'homme blond immortel. « Argh ! » Un piquet de glace toucha son épaule et contrairement à la dernière fois celui-ci était plus gros.

« Je t'avais dit que je n'hésiterais pas. »

Clyde se rua vers Tweek tentant d'interposé dans la bataille. « Wonder Tweek, s'il te plait. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi. »

« Va te faire foutre, Moustique ! » Il leva ses bras en l'air fessant apparaitre des éclairs « Tonnerre suprême. »

Tandis que Clyde combattais Tweek. Craig et Kenny se fixèrent dans les yeux.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu ose dire un mensonge pareil, Fucker ! »

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu ose toucher Tweek, McWhoreDick ! »

Les deux super héros l'un vers l'autre en hurlant « TU VA ME LE PAYER ! »

Tuppeware était ébahis de la guerre qui avait devant ses yeux, il tourna son regard vers Human Kite et Toolshed « Vous n'allez rien pour les empêcher de se tuer ? »

Le roux croisa les bras en fixant le garçon noir « C'est pas notre problème ! »

« Kyle... »

« Tu sais que j'ai raison, 'boite à outils'. » Kyle tourna son regard en Stan et Token. « Ils ont voulus se battrent, ils n'en n'ont qu'a assumer les conséquences. »

« Vous êtes encore plus bête que je le pensais. » Tupperware prépara deux canons de missiles sur ces épaules « Au fait, il faut que vous sachiez que Nari Tourelles joue aussi dans l'équipe de Cartman ? »

« Quoi ?! »

« Pardon ?! »

« Oui... » Token croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Et le pire c'est qu'elle semblait se réjouir de rejoindre ce gros porc quand on a diné a la cafétéria hier. »

« Wow. »

Human Kite haussa les épaules « Eh bien... ce n'est pas trop surprenant. Ce sera une alliée efficace avec Rabatteuse. »

Stan se retourna, surpris « Kyle ! »

« Alors t'es d'accord avec le fait qu'elles viennent jouer aussi ? Tu est d'accord pour que Rabatteuse vienne encore fouiller dans les affaires des autres ? »

Human Kite soupira « Oui.... »

 _'Va te faire foutre, Kyle. Toi et Cartman, allé vous faire voir.'_ Dans une rage folle, Toolshed pris son tournevis et envoya une rafale de clou que l'homme au cerf-volant. Kyle évita l'attaque de justesse en faisant souffler le vent dans son dos. « Stan, qu'est-ce qui te prend bon sang ? »

« Tu ose encore parler de cette dingue après tout ce qu'elle a fait ?! »

Tupperware tenta de calmer le jeu mais c'était trop tard. Les deux hommes chargèrent vers l'autre. Human Kite utilisa ses laser vers Toolshed qui riposta en courant dans un sens. Il prit deux pics dans sa ceinture et les envoya sur l'homme au costume.

Pendant ce temps de l'autre coté de la rue, Mystérion, Super Craig, Moustique et Wonder Tweek se battaient toujours frénétiquement mais faiblissaient peu à peu. L'homme au costume bleu n'était pas trop de taille à affronter un homme qui ne pouvaient pas crevé et ce malgré tous les accidents.

Kenny leva les mains en l'air et une fumée mauve sortis de son corps en tournoyant autour de lui. Il envoya la fumée vers Craig mais au dernier moment Tweek recula et se mis devant les deux hommes face à face en voulant éviter un groupe de moustique qui fonçait sur lui.

Tweek reçu la fumée demi-mortel sur lui. « Ah... » Tout de suite, il tomba à terre en entendant hurler d'un coté.

« Wonder Tweek ! »

Craig couru vers le blondinet « Va chier, Mystérion ! » il envoya un doigt donneur vers Kenny, créant un bouclier de protection au passage en prenant le caféioname dans ses bras.

Tweek cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en fixant celui qui le tenais dans ces bras « Cr- Craig. »

« Hey, Wonder Tweek... Tout va bien, reste avec moi. » Craig vit les blessures sur le corps de son ami et hurla « T'es un homme mort, McCormick. »

Kenny haussa les épaules mais trembla en voyant un visage familier arriver du ciel.

« Coucou, c'est moooooiiiiiii. »

Une forme apparu du ciel et tomba à terre. Tous les regards se posèrent vers la nouvelle venue. Ils virent une jeune femme un genoux à terre portant une petite robe blanche avec des fleurs verte dessus. Un chapeau de mariée recouvrait sa tête et les gants qu'elle portait était à demi-troué laissant le bout des doigts en liberté.

Moustique sauta sur place « Sunare. Tu es arrivée pile à l'heure. La bande du Coon à besoin de toi. »

Nari se releva et vis Clyde et Kenny la fixer.

« Oh, hey, sexy girl. » Mystérion la salua poliment mais comme un automatisme, la jeune fille regarda le blondinet au costume bleu et porta ensuite son regard vers Mystérion. « Tu lui as fait ça ? » Quand il haussa les épaules en hochant la tête, elle chantonna en faisant apparaitre de la plantation et du feu « C'est paaasss biiieeeennn. Hihihihihi. »

_'Putain de merde !'_

Une des fleurs autour de la jeune fille fit mettre ses racines à terre, se dirigeant rapidement vers le garçon immortel tandis que Nari dansa en envoyant quelques vagues de feu vers le blond. Par reflexe, Moustiques s'éloigne petit à petit du combat allant vers les deux duo en costume bleu.

« Tout va bien Super Craig ? »

Craig secoua doucement la tête. « Tweek est un peu faible. »

Le Coon était sur le bâtiment du café et vit la situation dégénérer à son tour quand des flammes touchèrent le cinéma le faisant s'embrasser petit à petit. Lui et New Kid se cachait pour admirer la guerre des clans qui se déroulais sous ces yeux. New Kid ne dis rien comme d'habitude mais à son visage, on sut qu'il était inquiet.

Voyant Kyle et Sunare en difficulté chacun de leur coté, New Kid passa par-dessus par balustrade du café et se mis au milieu de la bataille.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici, toi ?! »

New Kid fixa Toolshed qui le regarda avec un visage sombre et inspira profondément en lui. Il ferma les yeux et s'abaissa. Quand Sunare vu le geste du personnage, elle s'éloigna vite fait de la bataille sous le regards étonné de Mystérion.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant d'entendre le bruit d'une explosion, de sentir une odeur nauséabonde de gaz et de voir une épaisse fumée verte sortir du derrière de New Kid.

« Je rêve ! T'as osé lâcher une bombe sur ma sœur, petit con ?! »

Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Nari, Craig, Tweek, Cartman, Clyde et New Kid se figèrent en en entendant la même voix que Motonari hurler sans que ces lèvres bougent.


	15. 13 : Disparition

Tous les yeux se rivèrent vers le ciel, une seconde fois tandis que Motonari sauta sur place en clapant dans ces mains « Ohhhh. Le super atterrissage fracassant et stylé. Elle va faire le super atterrissage. »

 _'Qui elle ?'_ Pensa Craig.

**Boum**

Dans un bruit de tonnerre et dans un tremblement, une autre forme apparue du ciel dans une fumée épaisse. Faisant disparaitre la fumée, les regards se tournèrent vers une autre jeune fille. Elle avait les cheveux longs comme Motonari mais en liberté, elle portait un petit haut en décolleté une jupe courte qui couvrait juste ces fesses et des bottes noires à talons aiguilles.

Tous les regards passèrent de Motonari à NekoNeno pendant quelques secondes avant que l'un d'eux prent finalement la parole.

« Att- Attendez... Pourquoi il y deux Motonari maintenant ?! C'est quoi ce délire ? »

Neko pointa New Kid de son doigt en le foudroyant du regard. « Personne ne pête sur ma sœur, sale immigré ! Il n'y a que moi qui le peux ! » Nari roula des yeux tout en faisant une langue à New Kid.

Super Craig tourna son regard vers Sunare « Heu... Nari ? Est-ce que te dédoubler est un autre de tes pouvoirs ?! » Tandis que Wonder Tweek commença à tirer ses cheveux _'Argh ! Deux fois plus d'emmerdes. Trop de pression !'_ « Gni. »

Avant que Motonari puisse interagir, Neko avait levé la voix vers le super héros bleu « Et ta sœur, elle se dédouble, connard ?!! »

Craig écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui venait d'arriver. Il se prépara à attaquer mais le Moustique et Sunare l'en empêchèrent.

« Les gars, calmez-vous, je vais tout expliquer... »

« Ouais ! Explique-leur petite sœur ! »

_'Petite sœur ?!'_

Nari gratta l'arrière de sa tête en soupirant. Elle leva sa main vers le ciel et la fit retomber en se remettant dans ces vêtements normaux. « Les gars... » elle montra Neko avec sa main « ...voici NenoNeko ma sœur hélas jumelle. » Tout le monde fit o de la bouche en comprenant la situation et en voyant Neko fait un doigt à Nari. La jeune fille repris « De toute les deux, je suis la plus gentille... »

« Argh ! » Tweek vit Neko le foudroyer du regard.

Quand elle fut finis d'expliquer la situation Tuppeware fixa Neko puis Nari en ensuite vers Neko « C'est sans doute toi qui a sorti un mot raciste de la bouche ! »

Neko fit apparaitre de la glace sur les mains en se dirigeant vers Token « Tchiiip ! »

« Mais c'est quelle connais les origines la pute ! » Token envoya une tornade vers Neko faisant basculer le vent glaciale du côté de la jeune fille.

 _'Ça recommence.'_ Pensa Kenny.

« Neko, Token... Arrêtez-ça... s'il vous plait. » Wonder Tweek croisa les mains en regardant le ciel qui s'assombrissait. _'Oh non...'_

« Tu traites pas ma sœur de pute, Token ! » Quand Nari envoya une vague de flamme vers Moustique qui protégeait Tupperware, celui-ci renvoya une rafale de vent vers la jeune fille qui esquiva « Dire que j'avais l'intention de me faire pardonner pour ça... »

Super Craig se figea en voyant où la flamme se dirigeait. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la personne à terre. Dans un réflexe surhumaine il courut rapidement vers la personne en se mis devant. Quand la boule de flamme arriva sur les deux, Super Craig envoya un coup de poing puissant vers la boule qui la fit disparaître dans une étincelle.

Tweek leva son regard vers celui qui l'avait sauvé. « Merci Craig. »

Moustique sorti un bocal plein d'inceste de dans mais au moment de le laisser tomber à terre, tout le monde se figea de stupéfaction sauf les jumelles. Certains tentèrent de bouger, en vain. _'Mais que- ?'_

Neko fit un énorme sourire mais cela fut vite effacer en entendant un grincement de roue vers le groupe. Ils virent tous New Kid pousser un fauteuil roulant avec un homme dedans portant un costume bleu.

Mystérion regard la paire arriver et parlant de sa voix sombre mais heureuse « Docteur Timothy ! »

L'homme qui parodiais Professeur Xavier mis un index sur la tempe et observa le groupe autour de lui. « Assez de ces enfantillages, messieurs. Si vous continuer à vous ainsi, vous détruirez la ville pour une stupide broutille et qui sait ce qui arrivera par la suite. »

« J'ai essayé de les prévenir, docteur, mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté. » Tupperware fut libérer le premier du champ de force. Ensuite vint Mystérion puis Toolshed.

« Vous trois, à la résidence. Nous avons à discuter. »

Human Kite ne vit pas d'opposition de la part de son meilleur ami quand il fut libre à son tour. « Stan ? »

Toolshed se retourna en pointa Neko et Nari « Désolé vieux, mais savoir que ces femmes sont avec Cartman, ça me dégoûte. »

Quand les super héros furent libre, ils commencèrent tous à partir de leur coté. Docteur Timothy remis son doigt sur la tempe et fixa le super héros avec la cape mauve « Mystérion, j'aurais besoin de vous ce soir. A ce qu'on m'a raconté, le Professeur Chaos prévoit de noyer South Park avec de la lave. Je te donnerai les coordonnés où il se trouve. Il faudra que tu l'arrête. »

« Sait-on qu'il y est doc' ? »

« Non hélas, toujours pas. »

A l'intérieur du café, deux adultes avait vu attentivement l'altercation du combat. « Je ne pense toujours pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'il habite tous seul. Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant, Richard. » La femme posa une main sur la vitre « Ce Craig est tellement d'une mauvaise influence... »

« Et qu'est qu'on aurait dû faire à ton avis ?! Prévenir les flics et leur dire ce qui se passait ? Ils n'auraient rien pu faire ! » L'homme s'appuya sur le comptoir, grattant nerveusement des centaines de chiffres sur un bloc note. « C'est mieux qu'on ne sache rien. Ça vaut mieux pour toi aussi, Hélène ! Dieu sait à quel genre de personne notre fils s'est confronté. »

Super Craig tendis la main à Wonder Tweek, ce dernier la pris en se relevant. « Alors heu... Désolé de la pagaille. » Il se frotta la nuque et fit un doigt donneur en voyant Mystérion le fixer au loin avec un regard sombre en lui qui disait _'Ce n'est pas finis.'_

Wonder Tweek reçu un message télépathique du docteur et se tourna à son tour vers l'autre groupe en voyant celui en fauteuil roulant le fixer « Alors heu... je devrais y aller. »

« Ouais. A plus tard. »

Tandis que Super Craig lui fit signe, le blondinet partis dans la direction opposée tandis que le garçon stoïque le surveillait du regard. _'Fais attention à toi...'_

* * *

** South Park : U-Stor-It **

Il n'était pas évident de surveiller la ville jusque tard le soir, surtout si vous êtes un super héros super sombre qui à le pouvoir d'être immortel et qui ne peut pas se tuer pour éviter un contrôle de math le lendemain...

La ville était souvent très calme la nuit. Seul les lumières et quelques bruits de voiture qui circulaient la laissaient encore éveiller. Sur le toit de là où il surveillait la ville, Mystérion se perdit encore dans ces pensées. Cela fit bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu parler de son ennemi juré : Le Professeur Chaos et de son acolyte, Général Désolation.

Kenny ferma les yeux en repensant aux plans machiavéliques que Chaos aurait pu inventer, certains était simple à déjouer d'autres était plus rudes en vus de la situation. La dernière fois que Kenny avait affronté Chaos, il avait réussi à s'enfuir tant bien de mal avec plusieurs os cassés et beaucoup d'éraflures. Après avoir semé Chaos, Kenny a du se résoudre à se jeter du haut d'un pont pour faire cesser la douleur partout sur son corps. Il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin ayant le visage de Butters à coté son lit, attendant qu'il se prépare pour l'école.

Kenny inspira profondément en repensant à l'innocence incarnée sur une jolie tête blonde _'Léopold..._ '. Pour son alter-ego de super héros, Chaos pouvait faire tous les plans qu'il voulait pour conquérir le monde où détruire South Park tans qu'il laissait l'amour de sa vie tranquille.

Un léger bruit de moteur attira l'attention de l'immortel. Kenny vit un camion se détacher de la circulation et se diriger vers les garages de U-Stor-It. Quand le camion s'arrêta, un homme de couleur à moustache entouré de papier d'aluminium sortis du côté du conducteur. Du côté passager, Mystérion leva un sourcil en voyant un jeune adolescent aux cheveux rouges avec tout autant de papier aluminium remplir son corps et sur ces lunettes _'Général Désolation...'_

« ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora ? »

« Ouvre l'arrière du camion, minion. » Général dit en lui tendant une clé en bronze.

L'homme s'exécuta en ouvrant le camion. Tandis que Général Désolation ouvrit la porte du garage.

Le garage en voyant des petits incestes dans des boules _'Des scorpions ?!'_

Le Professeur Chaos sortis de nulle part en tenant une boule dans ses mains avec une petite gerbille à l'intérieur, la caressant doucement. « Bien jouer mes braves. Avec des milliers de scorpions dans ces boules, il y aura du poison dans les veines de chaque habitant de South Park et avec la lave qui bloquera les sortie de la vile, les gens seront obligés de rester confinées chez eux. » L'animal dans sa boule couina de peur en voyant les incestes ramper lentement vers le camion, aider de Désolation et du mexicain. « Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit, aucun d'entre eux ne te fera du mal. »

Kenny bondit finalement du toit et se dirigea vers les 3 personnes. En entendant des pas rapprocher le Professeur Chaos sourit en voyant Mystérion, il ordonna à Général Désolation et au minion de partir « Loco Americanos. »

Tandis que le camion démarrait, Professeur Chaos se mis sur le toit en souriant vers l'immortel « Oh oh oh. Regarder qui voilà... Mystérion. »

Kenny pointa son ennemi du doigt. « Chaos ! Ça suffit ! Tu vas encore trop loin ce soir. » Le super héros trouva rapidement une moto et la démarra, poursuivant le camion dans la rue. Kenny sortie son pistolet de sa ceinture et tenta de tirer sur le véhicule.

« Ah ah ah ah ah. Tu sembles bien rouillé, mon pauvre héros. »

« Chaos, arrête-toi ! »

Le Général Désolation continua de donner des instructions au pauvre conducteur qui trembla en tenant le volant. « Yo no quiero pelear contigo. »

Quelques coups de volants à droites, d'autres à gauche, Mystérion se résolu à appeler du renfort. Kenny rangea son pistolet et sortis son téléphone de la poche en composant le numéro du Docteur. Hélas pour le mystérieux héros, la poursuite se poursuivie dans un tunnel souterrain. Aucune tonalité ne vint sur le petit téléphone _'Merde !'_

La poursuite sembla durée une éternité quand finalement Mystérion vit que le camion ralentissait, Kenny vit une occasion et s'approcha du camion, dès lors bien à distance, il s'accrocha à la barre en métal. Une fois dessus, il laissa glisser la moto sur la route et grimpa à l'échelle à l'arrière du camion. Une fois sur le toit, Professeur Chaos sourit et écarta les bras en admirant la fatigue du super héros. « Belle nuit pour un crime, n'est-ce pas mon cher ? »

Une fois le camion arrêter. Général Désolation laissa sortir sa tête « Que faut-il faire ensuite, Professeur ? »

« Allez les mettre avec les autres, je me charge de retenir Mystérion ici. » Dougie hocha timidement la tête et se tourna vers le conducteur mexicain « Minion, Vámonos ! »

Le mexicain grogna en sortant du camion « Él es fuerte para un niño enfermo ! »

Kenny voyait clairement que la situation allait dégénérer s'il n'arrêtait pas le vilain à l'aluminium. Il chargea vers le Professeur Chaos et tentant de faire dégager une de ses armes, mais Chaos avait toujours un coup d'avance et sortis une petite télécommande de sa poche avec 4 boutons. Il appuya sur le premier et des barrières électriques entourèrent l'homme masqué.

Mystérion reçue une décharge électrique autour de lui. Encore une fois, Chaos n'allait pas l'épargner mais il était hors de question que cette fois ci il prenait la fuite. Un visage innocent apparu dans l'esprit du blondinet tandis qu'il observa le mouvement des incestes à pince, impatients de sortir _'Butters est en danger...'_

« Awww. » Professeur Chaos roucoula et sourit maléfiquement en voyant que les minions et les boules de scorpions pile poil à l'endroit où il était censé être « Tu arrives trop tard Mystérion, dans quelques heures les scorpions seront lâchés dans la ville et plus rien ni personne ne pourra m'arrêter. »

En entendant une minuterie, Kenny se retourna et vit qu'il ne lui restait que plus beaucoup de temps avant que les incestes ne soient libérés dans tout South Park. « Chaos, arrête. C'est de la folie pure. »

« Oh oui de la folie pure. Du chaos plutôt. » Le professeur dansa joyeusement sur le toit du camion. « J'ai prévu ce plan depuis notre dernière confrontation. J'ai étudié chaque détails, tout s'est dérouler exactement comme je l'avais prévu. » Il s'arrêta et eu une idée « Je pourrais désactiver le minuteur et empêcher les scorpions de sortir... si seulement tu enlevais ton masque et ta capuche. »

« Quoi ?! Jamais de la vie. »

Chaos ricana « Ah ah ah ah. Alors tu peux dire adieu à tout ce petit monde... J'espère pour toi que tu n'a personne à qui tu tiens là-bas. » Le professeur approcha lentement son doigt sur un des boutons.

Kenny de son côté était coincé. D'un côté, le Professeur Chaos risquait de faire du mal à Butters, Tweek ou à Karen et de l'autre, il risquait son identité. Que faire ? Les amis ou sa vie ?

 _'Si il me tue après avoir découvert qui j'étais, il ne se souviendra peut être pas de tout ça.'_ Mystérion parla de sa voix lugubre en tendant une main vers le professeur Chaos. « Attendez ! »

Professeur Chaos s'arrêta. Son doigt était sur le bouton mais aucune pression n'y faisait.

« D'accord... Je veux bien te relever mon visage. » 

Kenny abaissa la tête, tenant sa capuche de ses deux mains mais au dernier moment, plus de décharge électrique le foudroyèrent. Kenny tomba à terre tandis que les barrières disparaissaient. Sa vision devint flou petit à petit et ses oreilles bourdonnèrent et la dernière chose qu'il entendis fut le rire du Professeur Chaos qui lui disait « Je veux voir ton visage ainsi que la tête que tu fera quand je t'arracherais ton masque, mon héros mystérieux. »


	16. 14 : Blondes Chaotiques (Bunny) ⚣

Dans la base des Potes De La Liberté, la panique grandissait petit à petit. Il y a à peine quelques heures, Mystérion avait la mission de piéger le Professeur Chaos et de le faire emprisonner pour ces crimes. Seul, Wonder Tweek savait qui était le Professeur mais Butters avec tellement insistée auprès du caféinomane pour qu'il ne dise son secret à personne que le jeune homme avait accepté en échange de garder le sien.

Dans la cave de chez les Blacks, les membres de l'équipe essayaient tans bien de mal de contacter le super héros sombre sans succès. Gsm, réseaux social, logiciel espionnage, traçage de trajectoire. Et même la télépathie du Docteur Timothy n'y faisait rien, Mystérion avait mystérieusement disparu des signaux de radars et il ne répondais plus aux appel lancée.

« Bon sang... où est tu Kenny ? » Soupira Rabatteuse qui ne voyais, désespérément, aucun signal du portable du super héros.

_Début Flash-Back_

Ils étaient tous les deux à bouts de souffle, transpirant et haletant chacun de leur côté. L'un tenait l'objet que l'autre voulait. Ils se regardèrent face à face avant que l'un ne lâche un râle en relevant sa tête vers le ciel pluvieux.

« Professeur Chaos, ça suffit maintenant. Vous n'allez quand même pas faire sauter les bars juste parce que certaines personnes rentrent bourrés à cause de leur travail ?! »

Chaos grogna dans sa barbe. Il fixa l'objet dans les mains de son pire ennemi. A yeux de tous cela pourrait être un téléphone qui servirait juste à appeler et envoyer des sms mais pour le Professeur Chaos, c'était la télécommande qui enclenchait les bombes dans les bars de Skeeters, du Raisins et du Crunchy Micro Brew.

Dans la fureur, Mystérion claqua le téléphone contre le sol et l'écrasa de son pied sans que le Professeur ne fasse le moindre mouvement.

« Noooonn ! » Professeur Chaos s'effondra à terre. Encore une fois, un de ses plans tomba à l'eau et c'était pire de jour en jour.

Mystérion se releva triomphant « C'est finis Chaos. Tu as perdu. »

Chaos trembla de fureur en regardant le sol. Comme à chaque fois, Mystérion le faisait chier en déjouant ces plans. Il ne pouvait plus lutter contre un héros. Le Professeur rassembla ses dernières sources d'énergies et sauta sur le super héros qui fut surpris de l'attaque soudaine. Il lui griffa à travers son costume déjà déchirer « VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, CONNARD ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

Kenny tenta d'esquiver les griffes et coups de pieds du Chaos en vain. Si son ennemi continuait comme ça, il risquait de le tuer ou pire, lui arracher son masque. Il rassembla toute son energie et envoya un bon coup de pied entre les jambes du Professeur.

« Argh ! S- S- Sa- Sale. L- Lâche... »

Mystérion réussit à se relever et à s'enfuir loin du Professeur Chaos. Il courut plusieurs mètres avant de trouver la frontière de la ville et de trouver les bois. Il continua à courir tout faible malgré son adrénaline et sa perte de sang. Au bout d'un moment qu'il sembla une éternité, il vit le pont de la frontière entre South Park et Fort Collins.

Kenny s'arrêta à bout de souffle et, soulager que Chaos ne l'avait pas suivi, passa par-dessus la balustrade. Il savait qu'il allait avoir mal. Chaque mort était plus douloureuse les unes que les autres à tel point qu'il avait essayé d'ignorer la mort, profitant de la vie comme il le pouvait. Il savait que pour vivre, il devait continuer à mourir pour pouvoir revenir au côté de la personne dont il était devenus fou amoureux.

En regardant au fond, il vit les vagues s'agiter furieusement contre des rochers encore visibles. La hauteur sembla le déranger moyennent. Avec une dernière respiration, il fit un pas en avant se laissant tomber dans le vide.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla dans son lit. Son cadeau de la vie l'attendait tout en le secouant. « Vite, vite Kenny, debout. Faut pas qu'on soit en retard pour l'école. » Butters courra dans tout les sens de la pièce.

Kenny avait toujours sa carpa orange sur lui, comme chaque matin. Il sourit en voyant le visage de l'innocent stressé et courir partout dans la chambre. _'Un jour, je serais son héros puisque il est le mien.'_

_Fin Flash Back_

Quand Kenny/Mystérion rouvrit lentement il se retrouva piéger dans un endroit obscure illuminé par une simple l'ampoule de bon marché. Ses yeux était lourd puis sa vision flou s'estompa petit à petit remarquant l'endroit où il était.

« Tu es enfin debout, Mystérion. » 

« Chaos... » Kenny tenta de bouger les bras et jambes mais il était débout enchainé a un mur. Une peur traversa le jeune blondinet. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'échapper à présent et ce serait pire si son ennemi le gardait vivant. En face de lui, le Professeur Chaos ne perdit pas son sourire en croisant les bras.

« Enfin... J'attends ce moment depuis bien longtemps. » Chaos s'approcha lentement du super héros tout en dandinant dans la pièce. Quand il arriva en face de Mystérion il mit une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sous son menton en réfléchissant « Cela fait bien longtemps depuis la dernière bataille, non ? Ça me fait un peu chier de te dire à quel point tu m'as manqué car depuis ce notre première rencontre, tu m'as obsédé. »

« Ah ! Tu t'es résolu à abandonner le crime pour pouvoir assouvir tes pulsions BDSM, Chaos ? » Kenny fit un sourire sarcastique en voyant le visage de son ennemi se décomposer. « Quel dommage que tu n'ai été du côté du mal pour savoir te servir de ton cerveau. »

Il le perdit quand Chaos attrapa la capuche par l'arrière. « Cela me ferait un immense plaisir de monter au monde qui tu es réellement, Mystérion. » Le Professeur le lâcha soudainement en se retournant « Tu es peut être un héros pour ces pauvres idiots mais pour moi tu n'es rien car tu es trop aveugle pour voir où est vraiment le mal dans le monde. »

« Tu es tellement stupide et pathétique, Chaos. Tu n'es rien de pl-. » Kenny reçu un violent coup de poing sur une de ses joues, faisant craquer les os de la mâchoire.

Professeur Chaos pris le menton de Mystérion dans sa main « N'ose pas me traiter de pathétique, super zéro. Je pourrais te tuer en un moins rien de temps. Et vu ta position ce serait tellement facile de le faire. » Il sâcha la mâchoire, gardant son contacte visuel.

 _'Si tu savais...'_ « Alors fais-le. »

Le Professeur Chaos éclata de rire. « Ahahahahahah ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas percé ton secret ?! »

 _'Quoi ?!'_ « Quel secret ? » Kenny se tortilla malgré les chaines.

Chaos mis une main sur le mur, fixant Mystérion dans les yeux bleu « Je sais que en quelque sorte tu ne pourras jamais mourir. »

_'Merde !'_

« Ton silence me dis que j'ai raison. Tu es immortel, alors. » Il abaissa la capuche du héros, laissant une touffe de cheveux blond libre « Quand je t'ai vu sauter du haut de ce pont, mes chances de retrouver ton corps et de connaitre ton visage se sont évaporés. Je pensais que tu serais mort pour de bon, mais quand je t'ai vu quelques jours après ça, discutant avec un civil dont tu avais sauvé la banque, j'ai préparé minutieusement mon plan de vengeance. »

Professeur Chaos passa doucement sa main sur la joue du héros. « Et te voilà, aujourd'hui, enfermer et enchainer dans ma base secret tel un rat pris dans un piège. Je vais finalement connaitre le vrai visage de Mystérion. »

Puis enfin, Professeur Chaos arracha le masque de Mystérion tandis que Kenny ferma les yeux. Pour le héros, c'était une telle humiliation. Ca y est les dés étaient jetés. Le Professeur Chaos connaissait son visage et il ne doutera pas une seule seconde qui le dira à tout le monde à South Park. Il aurait tellement voulu continuer à protégé les gens tout en gardant son identité secrète.

Quand il les rouvrit finalement, il vit le Professeur le fixer avec ses yeux bleus.

« Toi... »

« Vous me connaissez ? »

Le Professeur Chaos mis les mains sur bouche ouverte. Puis, il reprit la mâchoire de Kenny dans une main et pressa doucement ses lèvres dessus.

Kenny écarquilla les yeux et mordis fort la langue du Professeur qui hurla soudainement.

« Argh ! Enfoiré ! »

Mystérion repris sa voix de super héros « Désolé de te décevoir, Chaos mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un en tête. »

« Ahahahah, je m'y attendais. » Chaos mis une main sur l'entrejambe de Kenny et massa doucement sa partie génital. « Je connais bien ta légende McCormick, je sais que tu offres ton cul à de nombreuses personnes pour de l'argent. » Tout le corps de Kenny se tordit en sentant son membre grandir sous les caresses de son ennemi.

Professeur Chaos s'approcha de l'oreille du héros « Et si on procédait à un autre marché. Le silence de ton visage contre mon plaisir, qu'en dis-tu ? », il la lécha et la mordit doucement en faisant tortiller le héros.

Kenny n'en pouvais plus en voyant de quel audace se permettais le Professeur Chaos de lui proposer un autre marché. Il l'avait déjà capturée et maintenant il voulait coucher avec lui. Avec le peu de recul qu'il avait, Mystérion envoya sa tête valsé violement vers celle de son ennemi.

Pour la deuxième fois, Professeur Chaos recula. Il mis une main sur sa tête douloureuse et soupira en fixant le héros qui riait de lui. « Si ton ennemi te jette une pierre, lance lui une fleur. » Chaos retira le slip puis le collant et le deuxième slip de Mystérion.

« Mais n'oublie pas le pot avec. » Chanta-t-il en se baissant.

Mystérion se mordit la langue quand il vit le Professeur Chaos commencer des mouvements de va et viens sur son membre. Il commença à durcir quand il sentit une source chaude passer sur tout le long de sa bite.

« Ah ! »

Chaos passa doucement sur le membre érigé du héros. Avec avoir laisser une longue trainée de salive, il le pris en bouche et fis de même qu'avant.

« Bon dieu. » Kenny mordit ses lèvres, il n'en revenait pas que son propre ennemi juré lui faisait une pipe, mais qu'en plus, il le faisait encore mieux que ces précédentes conquêtes.

Professeur Chaos continua les mouvements de bas en haut sur la queue du super héros. Faisant tourner sa langue de temps en temps sur le bout. Quand il vit ce dernier se contracté, il se retira et repassa sa main sur la queue en ouvrant la bouche.

« Chaos... St- Stop... »

Mais le Professeur maléfique ne s'arrêta pas. Au contraire le mouvement s'accéléra, Kenny descendis son regard et croisa les sien avec son ennemi. Il vit que le Professeur le fixait, la bouche grande ouverte, prête à recevoir la semence du héros.

 _'Putain !'_ Kenny jura dans un râle incompréhensible puis rejeta sa tête en arrière, sur le mur froid derrière lui en atteignant son point de limite. En venant dans la bouche du vilain, le blondinet s'épuisa.

Une fois tout avalé, Le Professeur Chaos vit Kenny s'évanouir de nouveau. Il le gifla et vit le héros rouvrir les yeux. « On a pas terminé, Mystérion. » Le Professeur détacha sa proie du mur, faible et a sa merci. Kenny se laissa tomber dans les bras du vilain. Kenny ferma les yeux et se sentis porter et laisser tomber sur quelque chose de mou et doux. Quand il les rouvrit, le Professeur était penchais sur lui attachant de nouveau ses bras au barreau de ce qui supposais être un lit, riant de la situation.

« Allons, débout mon héros, je n'ai pas eu mon plaisir. »

_'Oh non...'_

Quand il sut que les mains de Kenny étaient vraiment bien attachées, Chaos releva le t-shirt du super héros et enleva ensuite tous ses vêtements en gardant son casque d'aluminium sur la tête. Il prit un objet métallique d'en dessous du lit et le mit sur le matelas.

Avec résignation, Kenny fixa les yeux bleu du Professeur tandis que dernier se branlait en tenant un tube de lubrifiant dans les mains. « Professeur ? »

« Ouiiiiii ? »

« Puis-je ? Puis-je la sucer ? Je ne veux pas de lubrifiant. »

Chaos se pencha face à face avec Kenny, « Nom d'un hamburger. Tu est vraiment une salope mystérieuse, mon héros. » Chaos passa encore sa langue sur l'oreille sur héros qui, cette fois ci, se laissa faire « Je te la donne si tu me promet de ne pas mordre. Parce que si tu le fais, je te laisserais ici, mourir lentement sans rien à manger ni à boire. »

Kenny sourit à la remarque et hocha la tête. Il vit le membre de Chaos s'approcher de sa bouche et fit les mêmes mouvements que lorsqu'il était avec des clients hommes. Un coup de langue par ici, la bite entière du super vilain de l'autre. Quand il son point culminant arrivée, Chaos attrapa une touffe de cheveux et obligea Kenny à relever la tête « Je croyais que tu voulais ton plaisir, Chaos. »

Chaos se positionna à l'entrée du blondinet en ronronnant dans son oreille. « Awww. Mon petit héros, j'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment que j'ai bien l'intention de te faire mien un jour. Et pour cela, je vais laisser des tas de trace sur toi pour que tout le monde comprenne que tu es à moi. » Chaos mis le bout de sa queue sur l'entrée de Kenny. Ce dernier trembla en voyant ce qu'il allait arriver.

Le Professeur Chaos caressa la joue du héros « Et je veux commencer tout de suite à marquer mon territoire en commençant... »

Sans avertissement, le membre de Chaos rentra d'un seul coup sec « ...Par ton cul ! »

Kenny rejeta la tête en arrière en hurlant de tous ces poumons. Le voilà enfin dépuceler à la merci du Professeur démoniaque sembla prendre bien prendre son pied en retirant et repoussant sa queue rudement à l'intérieur du petit trou du cul du blondinet.

« Ah... Mystérion... Tellement serré. »

« Professeur... » Une fois le choc et la douleur passer, Kenny sentis un plaisir monter en lui. Peut être était-ce à cause de son sang qui dégoulinait de son cul, mais bizarrement le membre de Chaos s'adapta à la caverne étroite de Mystérion. Le claquement dans la pièce se fit entendre et les deux commencèrent le ballet de leur corps en sueur.

Chaos grogna dans sa barbe, il avait tellement fantasmé sur cette première fois qu'il se demandait si un jour il aurait la chance de prendre son mystérieux héros en levrette. Visiblement, cela était encore plus magnifique que prévu.

Kenny, quand à lui, laissait sa voix exprimer ce qui ressentait. Ses émotions se mélangeaient. D'un côté, il était attaché à un lit et c'était magnifique, de l'autre, son cul était dépuceler par son ennemi.

Soudain, les mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides et les grognements de Chaos de plus en plus fort. Kenny hurla de plus en plus fort aussi, son corps dansant avec celui de l'autre.

« Chaos... Professeur. Jouissez en moi, s'il vous plait. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Rapidement, Le Professeur détacha sa victime du lit et par réflexe, Kenny enroula ses bras autour du coup de son ennemi. « Ah ! Mystérion ! » Avec un dernier coup, Chaos s'enfonça le plus loin possible dans le trou de son ennemi juré « Professeur Chaos ! » Kenny jouissait une nouvelle fois de plus.

Une fois la respiration reprise, ils s'embrassèrent tous les deux, essayant de gagner la dernière partie du jeux sexuelle qui était en fait le combat des langues. Le souffle coupé, leurs yeux bleus se recroisèrent en reprenant encore leur respiration « Chaos... » En le tenant dans ses bras, Kenny n'eu pas la chance de retirer le casque et s'évanouit en remarquant finalement une mèche de cheveux blonds près du casque du Professeur Chaos.

Quand il rouvrit encore les yeux, Kenny était dans son lit et bizarrement la douleur dans son derrière était toujours là. Il eut la boule au ventre en allant à l'école et curieusement, comme d'habitude, personne ne prêta attention au pauvre garçon qui boitais à part ses amis, Stan, Kyle, Cartman et Butters.

Le dernier semblait plus que réjouis en voyant Kenny approcher de son casier. Il dit bonjour à Stan et à Kyle avec bien sur le gros tas de graisse qui insultait le pauvre rouquin pour sa religion ou le blondinet pour sa pauvrette. Quand Kyle passa devant Kenny, il remarqua des rougeurs sur le visage.

« La vache, Kenny. Un de tes clients veut vraiment de toi, on dirait. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire. »

Stan montra le coup du blond et passa un doigt dessus « T'as des suçons, mec. »

Kyle rigola, Cartman fit une vanne, Butters joua avec ses doigts. Kenny claqua finalement une main sur son cou en rougissant. _'Quand est ce que Chaos m'a fait ça ?!'_ Il sourit en remarquant que d'un seul coup, plus personne ne prêtait attention à lui ou à ses marques. _'Belle journée pour crevé'_ se dit il.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je voulais d'abord faire ne sorte que Kenny l'identité de Chaos et puis finalement, les rôles se sont inversées.


	17. 15 : Détente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le grand jour de départ pour Tweek est arrivé

Le blondinet immortel souri à ses amis quand il sentit quelqu'un lui sauter dessus.

« Kenny, oh mon dieu, tu es là. »

Kenny, Kyle, Stan, Butters et Cartman se retournèrent pour voir le 3e blondinet bondir sur leur ami. « Hey, salut p'tit cul, ça va ? »

L'autre le relâcha et lui tapa à l'épaule « Arrête, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. »

« Ah ah, désolé Tweek. Quoi de neuf ? »

Reprenant son tic, Tweek tira sur ces cheveux « 'Ack' Quoi de neuf ?! On était... mort d'inquiétude, hier. Ou était tu passer ? » Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Butters, ses tics s'aggravèrent « Et toi, Butters. Je t'ai appeler t- tout la soir- soirée. J'étais 'Gni' mort d'inquiétude. 'Gah' Comme s- si quelqu'un- t'avais kidd- kiddnaper. T'étais où aussi ? Pourquoi t'a p- pas répon-dus à mes appels ?! Est-ce que les Gnomes- ? AGH ! TROP DE PRESSION ! »

Kenny vit la panique de Tweek et quand ce dernier, commença à tirer ses cheveux, il pris ces mains dans les siennes. Mais ensuite, il se tourna vers Butters qui se frottait les mains en regard à droite et à gauche, véitant le regard de l'immortel « Tu a fait quelques choses hier soir, Butters ? Si c'est encore les gothiques, je jure- »

« Change pas de sujet, connard ! »

Tout le monde sursauta au ton que le caféinomane avait interprété.

« Ack. Dés- olé. Mais j'ai pas réussi à dormir hier soir, je pensais à toi, Ken. »

Kenny passa le doigt sous son menton « Aaaahhh booonnn ? Et c'était comment ? » En réponse, Tweek le frappa à nouveau aux bras « Aieu. » en lui disant de fermer sa grande gueule de pute et que même si ils étaient les dernières personnes sur la terre, il ne coucherais jamais avec 'Lady McCormick.'

Taquiner et faire des blagues sexuelles, telle était la vie de Kenny. Un jour, cela sera une de ses morts.

*sonnerie de cours*

« Bon ben... moi j'y vais. A plus les gars. »

Butters ne fit que quelques pas quand il se fit accroché par une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Le petit blond se tourna pour voir Wendy Testaburger s'accrochée à lui tel une limace. « Salut, Léopold. »

« Oh. Heu. Salut Wendy. Quoi de neuf ? »

La présidente des élèves croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en chuchotant « Dis-moi... Ah tu fais quelque chose de particulier hier soir ? »

« Non... » Butters baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait pas dire à une des plus puissance féministe qu'il connaissait l'identité de Mystérion alias Kenny et qu'il l'avait baisé. « Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

« Eh bien en fait, hier j'étais de service et un de nos alliés à disparu des radars d'un coup. Je me demandais si tu ne savais pas quelque chose. »

Butters se gratta la tête en s'éloignant de la jeune fille « Ahahah, Wendy. Je suis professionnel en aluminium mais pas au point de brouiller l'électricité. » Il vit sa salle de classe et se tourna vers la jeune fille « Et puis... même si je savais quelque chose à propos de cette disparition, qu'est-ce que ça aurait avoir avec moi ? Je ne pense pas à être le seul à cacher quelque chose... » Il lui signe et alla s'asseoir. ' _Sauvé... Pour le moment.'_

Tandis que Wendy restais hébétée en se dirigeant vers son cour, elle pensait sans cesse à ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur les réseaux sociaux. Ou plutôt, à ce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver. Quand elle entra dans son cour d'histoire, elle vit Motonari assise à une des places qui lui faisait signe, devant le professeur Adler qui pleurnichait encore sur la mort de sa femme.

« Hey, Wendy. »

« Salut, Motonari. »

La jeune femme déposa son sac devant la table « Piouf. Je suis épuisée je n'ai pas manger ce matin. Heureusement qu'on est vendredi. »

La présidente des élèves lui donna un coup de coude « M'en parle pas. Avec les filles, on a dû reprogrammer quelques plans de l'école parce que un certain patapouf à voler nos papiers. T'imagine le truc si on bossait de 7h à 18h tous les jours refaisant la même chose. PC Principal est gentil mais c'est un tortionnaire. »

 _'Un tortionnaire qui peut me prendre dans son donjon quand il veut..._ ' Nari garda son sourire et ne dis rien en sortant ces livres et son dictionnaire.

Voyant la jeune femme dans ses rêves, tout sourire, Wendy posa une main sur l'épaule attirant l'attention de Motonari « Dis, tu es libre ce soir ? »

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? »

Wendy sortis discrètement son téléphone de sa poche et le montra à la jeune fille « Ce soir, notre petite 'tasse de café' préféré organise une pendaison de crémaillère et comme j'ai été invitée je peux prendre au moins 5 amies avec moi. »

La jeune femme leva un sourcil « On est amies ? »

« Bien sur. » Wendy leva son pouce en l'air et puis tourna son regard vers le professeur qui commencais son cour. Une fois le cours finis, Nari et Wendy se séparent, chacune rejoignant son autre cours. Quand elle arriva dans la classe, elle vit Cartman assis à une des tables qui lui fit signe de bonjour. Avant de se diriger vers lui, elle envoya rapidement un sms.

De Nari à Neko : Ce soir, je vais en reconnaissance. Je t'aime. 💖

De Neko à Nari : Ok. Foire pas ta couverture, salope. 🖕

Le temps passa, la nourriture de Chef était succulente et finalement Motonari traversa les couloirs en se rendant au dernier cours de la journée avant de nettoyer les locaux de cuisine en chantonnant. _'This cross up we are robots of the galaxy. Is time for us to rise up and strike back. Don't stop and be dominate we have feel break.'_ Elle pris une position en se présantant devant la salle _'And we exterminate..._ _All Of Organique Life.'_

Au cour de musique, Tweek, qui était assis sur le tabouret face au piano, dû se résoudre à faire un duo avec la jeune fille puisque celle-ci en jouait aussi ayant une voix très aigus.

*saut de temps*

**Résidence Soleil et Lune** (chez Tweek)

Le vrombissement d'une moto ne faisait pas bon ménage dans un quartier résidentiel. Quand une moto venait faire son chahut, d'autres venaient et suivaient le mouvement. Quelques riverain sortirent sur leur balcon en voyant divers voitures et une seule moto se garé dans le parking de la résidence dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'identité.

« T'es sure que c'est là, Token ? » Craig stoppa sa moto, y descendis et enleva son casque sur la tête.

Jimmy, Clyde et Token sortis de l'hybride rouge du garçon riche qui tenait un papier en main « Oui, c'est là. 24, Avenue Caitoy et il a bien mentionné que le code était 2046. »

Le comédien leva les yeux au ciel en prenant les béquilles que Clyde lui tendait « L- L- La va- vach- La vache. Il y a au m- mo- moins 30 étages dans ce bâtiment. »

Token, Clyde et Craig virent que le bâtiment frôla le gratte-ciel et sifflèrent d'admiration. _'Putain de merde, Tweek à surement dépensé beaucoup d'argent pour avoir ça.'_

Craig vit le camion de la Ferme Tégrité, une Twingo bleu et une décapotable rose entourée de fleurs déjà garé. « Les filles sont de sortis les gars. »

Clyde roula des yeux en fixant l'espèce de tracteur de ferme de Stan « Oh super les bouseux sont là aussi... »

Le noiret rangea son casque dans le coffre et alla sonner à la porte. Après un grésillement, la voix de Tweek résonna « C'est qui ? »

« Ton meilleur ami, petit blond. »

« Argh ! Craig ? Je t'avais envoyé le code pourtant... » Craig fit un sourire discret au haut-parleur avant de se diriger vers les portes suivit des 3 autres. Ils entendirent le bourdonnement de la porte et Tweek parler une dernière fois « 5e étage, porte C les gars. Ce sera ouvert. »

Craig, Clyde, Token et Jimmy se dirigèrent vers les 2 ascenseurs et furent une compétition pour savoir qui allait venir en premier. L'ascenseur de droite arriva en premier et ils entendirent un cliquetis puis ils ouvrèrent la porte, entrèrent et d'appuyèrent sur le bouton 5.

« J'ésp- J'ésp- J'espère qu'il y aura Bébé, Annie, Red ou Nelly à la soirée. V- V- Vu que la décapotable de Wen- Wendy est là. »

« Rêve pas trop mon vieux. » Token soupira en croisant les bras « La voiture bleu que j'ai vue... elle est à Leslie. »

« M- Me- Me- Merde. Manquerais plus qu'elle nous gâche la s- s- soirée. »

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage, ils ouvrirent la porte de l'ascenseur. Jimmy, étant le dernier à sortir, eu une pensée en tête et appuya sur tous les boutons avec sa main avant de sortir à son tour de l'ascenseur, pouffant doucement de rire.

Craig toqua sur la porte et entra suivit des 3 autres garçons. Token et Clyde se regardèrent avant de se lâcher la main pour le reste de la soirée et d'entré dans l'appartement du blond.

« Bienvenue !!! » Les 4 garçons furent accueillit par le sourire angélique des filles assises sur le canapé qui jouaient aux cartes. Il y avait Wendy Testaburger qui comptais les points, Barbara Stevens qui laissa tombé une carte au grand désespoir de Heidi Turner et à côté d'elle Leslie Meyers. Craig vit que Motonari Tourelles était ici et avait apporter un plateau de verre au filles.

« Venez les garçons. Mettez-vous à l'aise. » Motonari fit signe au groupe de s'assoir sur l'un des canapé libre où une chemise de Tégrité, une carpa orange, une doucoune verte, une veste rouge et un veston bleu clair reposaient.

« S-S- Salut Nari. Ravi- Ravi- Ra- Ravi de te re- revoir. » Jimmy fut le premier à se diriger vers le canapé tandis que Token et Clyde cherchais le reste de la Team Stan et que Craig par une odeur piquand ses narines.

« Ils ont où les 'autres' ? » Demanda le garçon noir.

Wendy soupira en montrant la cuisine qui était caché « Stan, Kyle et Kenny aident Tweek pour la cuisine. » Heidi fit le même geste de l'autre côté de la pièce « Et Cartman est aux chiottes. »

« Et Butters ? » Clyde demanda.

« Partis me chercher des cigarettes. » Répondis Leslie.

« Ca va être génial la soirée. » Marmonna Craig dans un souffle. Il respira profondément et alla s'assoir à coté de Clyde et Jimmy. Quand il fut assis, Tweek se dirigea vers eux avec un plateau et divers boissons. « Salut les gars. Ravi de vous revoir. »

« Moi de même Tweeker. » Craig se leva et fit un câlin à son meilleur ami « Alors, c'est officiel ? Tu n'habites plus chez tes parents ? »

Tweek clapa dans ses mains, sautillant sur place « Et ouais. Vive l'indépendance ! »

Les salutations s'enchainèrent, malgré des regards de colère en Craig et Kenny, l'ambiance était bien. Butters arriva et donna le paquet à la jeune fille à la robe jaune avant de se faire coller par Kenny pour toute la soirée au grand dam de Clyde et Token qui savaient que pour montrer la relation à Tweek, ce dernier devait s'expliquer sur les raisons de son absence. Kyle et Stan sortirent la nourriture, qu'ils avaient préparé avec Tweek, du four et une fois rassasier, tous le monde parla de tous et de rien.

Token calma l'ambiance par un titillement sur un verre. Quand il fut sûr d'avoir le calme et l'attention de tout le monde il parla « Bon, maintenant, on va jouer à un jeu. »

Cartman croisa les bras « Quel genre de jeu ? »

« Action ou vérité. »

Tweek trembla et ferma un œil en pencha sa tête ' _Ack_.'

Tout le monde hochèrent la tête et s'assirent sur le sol. Wendy, Motonari, Bébé, Heidi et Leslie se mirent en rond suivit de Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny et Butters et puis Craig, Tweek, Token, Clyde et Jimmy.

« Qui commence ? » Demanda Wendy en prenant une des bouteilles en verre vide et en la mettant au millieu.

Token et Clyde pointèrent Tweek du doigt « Honneur à l'hôte. »

« Argh ! »

Kenny mis une main sur l'épaule du blondinet « Relax Tweek. » Il le relâcha dès qu'il croisa le regard de fureur que Craig lui lançais.

« B- Bien. » Tweek tourna la bouteille et atterris sur Token en premier.

« Token, action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité. »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire qu'est ce qui ce passe entre toi et Clyde ? »

 _'Oups'_ Token écarquilla les yeux en fixant Clyde et comme par hasard pour le blondinet du groupe tous les deux rougissaient maladroitement. Token se tourna vers Tweek « R- Rien du tout. Nous sommes amis, tu t'en rappelle... »

« Mouais... » Tweek croisa les bras pas convaincu de la réponse et décida de poser la question à Craig plus tard.

Lorsque Token tourna la bouteille elle atterrit sur Barbara « Bébé, action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité. » Répondit la blonde en tortillant une de ses mèches.

« Je te défis... T'embrasser Jimmy à un endroit que tu veux. »

« Q- Qu- Q- Q- Qu- Quoi ?! »

Bébé se leva et, voyant l'état de l'handicaper, elle se pencha à l'oreille « Détent toi Jimmy, je suis pas un vampire qui va boire ton sang. » Elle se pencha ensuite vers le cou du jeune qui ne put retenir un frisson (et une légère érection) quand il sentit les lèvres de la blonde sur lui. Quand eu finit Bébé alla se rasseoir et tourna la bouteille qui atterris sur le gros du groupe « Cartman, action ou vérité ? »

« Action. »

Bébé pointa la porte et lui dit « Je te défie de courir 5 tours de la résidence... »

« Sans problème. » Cartman se leva mais Bébé l'arrêta en lui souriant «...A POIL. »

Tout le monde rit en fixant le regard choqué sur le garçon dodu. « Quoi ?! Impossible. Plutôt crevé. »

Wendy et Heidi croisèrent les bras « Si tu refuses le défi, tu es éliminé du jeu... »

Cartman marmonna un 'sale putes' et puis se déshabilla sous les regards médusé des autres personnes.

Tweek, Clyde et Bébé mirent leurs mains sur leurs yeux en synchronisation tandis que Motonari, Butters et Craig fixait la scène, impassibles.

 _'Il est bien monté pour un gros plein de soupe.'_ Nari pris discrètement une photo avec son téléphone et l'envoya rapidement à Neko.

Cartman tenais son entre-jambes dans une main en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement de Tweek « Si il y en a un qui prend une vidéo de ça, je lui fais bouffer ces parents ! » Et avec ceci, et les applaudissements des filles, Cartman s'en alla. Pour éviter toute tricher, ils le surveillèrent tous du balcon.

Une fois dehors, Cartman se mis à courir autour du bâtiment sous le regard effarer de quelques petites vieilles dames, sous les sifflements des passants et des klaxons des voitures. Un homme s'était même arrêté et avait encouragé le gros garçon à continuer tout en le draguant pour avoir son numéro de téléphone. Une fois fait, et malgré la foule qui se tenais devant le bâtiment, Cartman remonta à l'étage et entra dans l'appartement, essoufflé mais accomplis. « Je vous hais les filles... »

Cartman se rhabilla et alla se rasseoir pour tourner la bouteille. Cette dernière tourna et atterrit finalement sur Stan. « Action ou vérité ? »

« Action. »

« Je te défie de faire la même chose que moi. »

Wendy et Kyle soufflèrent « On ne peut pas faire la même chose, gros lard. »

« Va te faire foutre juif. »

Avant que Kyle puisse répliquer Nari se mis entre les deux ennemis juré. « D'accord, d'accord. Pas de bagarre s'il vous plait. »

Cartman souffla en lançant un regard noir vers le rouquin puis reprit « Daccord alors... Je te défie de faire un show de strip-tease. Stan s'exécuta sous le sifflement de Wendy et Bébé.

Stan lança ensuite un défi à Kenny, Kenny demanda une vérité à Heidi, Heidi lança un défi à Jimmy qu'était de raconter une blague, Jimmy défia Wendy de boire toute une bouteille, Wendy demanda une vérité à Butters, Butters demanda une vérité à Clyde, Clyde défia Cartman à embrasser Leslie, Cartman demanda une vérité à Tweek, Tweek défia Kenny à celui qui reste à l'envers sans vomir (Kenny perd parce qe Tweek ne boit pas), Kenny demanda une vérité à Bébé, Bébé défia Craig dans un combat de danse, Craig défia Heidi de enlever son soutien-gorge (qu'elle refusa donc elle fut éliminé).

Puis Heidi qui défia Kyle de boire 10 shots sans vomir, puis Kyle demanda une vérité sur Clyde. Et finalement, lorsque qu'il ne resta que 6 candidats (Clyde, Motonari, Craig, Tweek, Butters et Stan), Clyde tourna la bouteille qui fit encore plusieurs tours avant de ralentir.

Le brunet pointa la cible du doigt « Ah, Craig ! A ton tour. Action ou vérité ? » La victime soupira d'agacement en voyant qu'il avait l'attention de tous les éliminés _'Putain de jeux.'_ « Action. »

« Tu dois embrasser la prochaine cible... » il leva les yeux au ciel en pensant à une idée « ...sur la bouche. »

Wendy, Bébé, Kenny, Kyle et Token encouragèrent le jeune homme à tourner la bouteille. Craig soupira _'Pourvu que ce soit Motonari.'_ Et mis la main sur la bouteille. Le récipient en verre tourna, tourna et tourna. Elle ralentit son mouvement au bout d'une minute.

Et puis, atterris finalement sur...

Tweek.

Tandis que Nari, Heidi, Leslie, Bébé et Wendy poussèrent de cris de joies et qui dansèrent en chantant une chanson d'amour, les deux garçons se regardèrent, dégoutés.

_'Quoi ?! Lui ?! Aucune chance !'_

« ARGH ! »

Motonari clapa dans ses mains suivit des autres filles et de Kenny « Un bisou, un bisou, un bisou... »

« Il y a pas moyen d'une vérité plutôt ? »

« Non. » Clyde croisa les bras sur sa poitrine « Tu as déjà fait la vérité. »

Tweek se tira les cheveux « Argh ! Je peux pas. Ce sera mon premier baiser. »

« Raison de plus pour que ce soit quelque choses de spécial à garder... » Dit Nari dans un murmure diabolique.

Au bout de ce qui semblait une éternité, Token mis une main sur l'épaule de Craig. Ce dernier se tourna vers le garçon noir et puis tourna son regard vers Tweek en soupirant. Il lui fit signe d'approcher et les deux hommes se ternirent au centre du cercle.

« Calme-toi, Tweekers... » Dans la pièce, le silence de mort retomba. Craig mis une main sur la joue de Tweek en murmurant « Ferme juste les yeux et pense à une jolie fille. » Le blondinet hocha la tête timidement.

Tweek et Craig se rapprochèrent, fermèrent lentement leurs yeux et puis l'un sentis les lèvres de l'autre sur les siennes.

Le blondinet, sans faire exprès, laissa échapper un doux gémissement et ouvrit sa bouche faisant danser la langue de Craig avec la sienne. Dans leur corps, un feu d'artifice s'était manifester et leurs cœurs battaient à 1000 par seconde. Craig caressa doucement la joue de Tweek, oubliant qu'il était en face de lui.

 _'Non de Dieu.'_ Tout le monde pensa en gardant le silence de mort dans la pièce.

« C'est chaaauuuudd. » Kenny bava à la vue des deux garçons qui semblaient jouer le jeu à merveille. Jimmy un petit rire à son tour.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Craig rompit le baiser et une ligne baveuse étaient entre les deux garçons. Tout sembla geler pendant un moment avant que Craig ne fit un doigt donneur aux personnes autour de lui à part Clyde, Tweek, Token et Motonari.

Tweek resta figé pendant un moment ensuite il se rassit à sa place et tourna la bouteille. A son grand soulagement ce fut à Motonari d'être la victime « Motonari... Action ou Vérité ? »

« Verité. »

« Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de Cartman ? »

 _'Ah le salopiau d'américain.'_ « Pour être franche, j'aime bien Cartman... mais seulement en ami. »

« Comme ta sœur ? » Lança Token.

« Neko et moi avons nos choix et nos propres différences... » Nari pris la bouteille en main et la tourna qui atterrir sur Butters.

Avant que la jeune fille ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Tweek se leva soudainement en tenant son estomac et mettant une main sur la bouche « Je ne me sens pas très bien... » Il court rapidement vers la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière. Puis ouvrir violement la toilette et y déversa tout son estomac.

Clyde, qui avait vu le visage de Tweek passer d'un blanc normal à un vert vomit et avait frappé à la porte de la salle de bain en entendant son ami expulser son repas de la soirée. « Heu, Tweek ça va ? Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ? »

« Non... Ca va Clyde, tu peux entrer. » Quand il entendit la chasse d'eau le brunet entra en ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Tweek secoua la tête.

« Tu sais la première personne que j'ai embrassé avait un gout de merde en bouche et je comprendrais si tu vomissais dû au fait que Craig a le gout d'alcool en lui. »

Le blondinet se rinça la bouche buvant une petite gorgée « Ce n'est pas l'alcool, Clyde. Il n'a bu que deux verre de la soirée. »

« Ah. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai embrassé, lui, et qu'en plus j'ai laissé sa langue glisser dans ma bouche. » Tweek mis les mains sur les yeux, honteux tandis que Clyde croisait les bras en souriant.

« Et tu as même gémit d'après ce qu'on a entendu. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai laissé cela se produire. Je suis tellement foutu. »

Clyde mis une main sur l'épaule de Tweek « Qu'est ce qui te dérange ? Le fait que tu ais embrasser un gars ? Notre ville est progressiste, tu te rappelles ? Qu'est ce qui est pire que d'avoir embrassé un mec ? Je doute que Craig veuille te casser la gueule après cette soirée. »

« Non, bien sur... » Tweek inspira profondément vers Clyde « Le problème, c'est que j'ai aimé ça... »


	18. 16 : Quand les files s'emmêlent

***bip bip bip bip* *bip bip bip bip* *bip bip bip bip* *bip bip---***

Le lendemain matin fut difficile pour un certains blondinet. Après avoir finis de parler avec Clyde, Tweek et lui étaient retournés au salon où le gagnant du jeu était nul autre que le garçon stoïque. Les verres d'alcool s'étaient enchainés et la soirée avait été terminée assez bien. Le groupe des filles et la Team Stan étaient partis de bonne heure sur les routes ne laissant que Craig, Tweek, Token, Clyde et Jimmy à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Le bras de tignasse blonde tapa aveuglément sur la table faisant taire le réveil. Tweek sortis son téléphone et vis qu'il n'était que 10h du matin. _'Urg ! Un samedi matin en plus.'_ Il entendit bruit de tracteur venant du salon et pris peur en croyant que quelqu'un était dans l'appartement. Il sortit doucement du lit et pris une batte de baseball dans son armoire.

Tweek se dirigea vers le salon et fut soulagé en voyant que ce n'était que les 4 autres acolytes qui ronflaient comme ça. Tweek sourit en regardant Jimmy dans son boxer, les jambes écartées et la bouche en l'air avec une ligne de bave. Il tourna son regard vers Clyde et Token, couchés ensemble dans le canapé torse nu. Le garçon noir avait une de ses mains derrière la tête tandis que l'autre reposait sur les fesses du brunet.

 _'Comment peuvent t'ils dormir comme ça ?'_ Tweek ramassa la couette et la mis sur une des autres chaises. Il parcourra la pièce de son regard en voyant le chef manquant. _'Peut être qu'il est reparti...'_

_Debut de Flash Back_

Tweek ferma la porta quand Wendy fit la dernière à lui dire au revoir. Il ferma la porte et se tourna vers les 4 autres hommes dans la pièce.

« Piouf, quelle soirée. »

Clyde était toujours assis par terre, jambes croisées façon indienne. « Tu peux le dire Tweek. C'était une sacrée soirée. » Token bu la dernière gorgée de sa boisson et jeta la canette à la poubelle.

« Alors... qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

« Que veux-tu dire Token ? »

Le garçon noir montra toute la pièce « Je veux dire... de ça. Comment tu vas subvenir à tes besoins, comment tu vas gérer tout ça. En plus tu es loin de la ville maintenant. »

« Ça va, je pense... J'ai déjà eu affaire à des défis bien plus pires que ça et j'ai des jambes assez entrainée pour supporter 1h30 de route. »

« Tu ne vas pas te sentir un peu seul, ici ? » Clyde pencha la tête en arrière, basculant sur le pull du noir.

Tweek gratta l'arrière de sa tête « Oh... eh bien. Je suppose que je peux avoir des animaux de compagnie ici. Mais pour le moment, je veux concentrer mon énergie au travail et aux études. »

Une ampoule grilla dans le cerveau de Jimmy « Mais- Mais au f- f- fai- fait, Craig... Tu d- dois pas al- al aller- Tu ne dois pas aller nourrir Stripe ? ».

Craig croisa les bras en haussant les épaules. « Je l'ai nourrit assez bien pour la soirée, en plus... » Craig fouilla la poche de sa veste et sortis le petit rongeur qui semblait bien dormir « ...je fais plus attention depuis qu'un certains gremlin avec des couettes horribles est entré dans ma chambre pour jouer avec. »

Tweek pouffa un rire en se souvenant de la dernière fois où Tricia avait obligé Stripe à porter une tenue Inca.

_Fin de Flash Back_

_'Oh ça me revient.'_ Et comme par hasard, il entendit un petit couinement s'attaquer à une des plantes dans l'appartement. « Hey, mon pote. » Tweek se dirigea vers Stripe et lui caressa le museau. Le petit cochon d'inde couina avec amusement avant de reprendre son activité.

« Tu lui a beaucoup manqué... »

Tweek se retourna pour voir Craig debout en plein milieu du salon torse nu et avec une serviette enroulé autour de la taille et l'autre sur les épaules.

« B- Bonjour Craig. »

« Hey Tweek. » Le Noiret laissa tomber la serviette de ses épaules en reniflant doucement « La vache, tu vis vraiment dans le luxe. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas pris une douche aussi bien. »

« Tsk ! J'ai travaillé dur pour en arriver là monsieur le chef. » Tweek croisa les bras et fixa les jambes musclés de Craig pendant qu'il prenait ses affaires et allait se revêtir. _'Juste... combien de centimètres à t'il là-bas ?'_ Il reprit ces esprits en entendant le son de son téléphone. Il vit le nom du récepteur et décrocha.

« Bonjour, maman. »

« Tweek ! Bon dieu de merde ! Où est tu ?! »

Le blondinet éloigna son téléphone pendant un moment en entendant un sifflement insupportable. « Oui, merci papa, j'ai passé un très bon anniversaire... »

« Tu avais promis de venir travailler à la première heure le lendemain de ton 18e anniversaire et là qu'est-ce que je vois ??? »

« ... »

« Rien. Absolument rien. »

Tweek soupira « Papa... c'est bon. Désolé d'avoir un peu de geule de bois ce matin. Je vais venir aussi rapidement que je peux. »

« Tu ferais bien. » Le père de Tweek raccrocha brutalement.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il a fallu que Jimmy, Token et Clyde soient levé à ce moment. « V- Vous n'avez rien entendus j'espère ? »

Token se frotta les yeux en se levant « Depuis le moment où on entendu ton père hurler sur toi en fait. »

« Gah ! »

« S- S- Sym- Sy- Symp-a le réveil m- ma- m- matin. » Jimmy sourit sournoisement en prenant ces béquilles. « Mieux qu- qu qu'une- Mieux qu'une poule. »

« Au moins, il y a de quoi en profiter... » Tweek sursauta en voyant Craig venir derrière lui. Le garçon stoïque était habillé dans ses vêtements habituels. « Mais ce n'est pas normal qu'un père parle comme ça à son fils. »

« E- Et bien, je lui ai dit que je commencerais à travailler pour eux quand j'aurais emménagé alors... »

Token fixa sa montre « Il est à peine 10h, c'est si grave que ça ? »

Tweek commença doucement à tirer sur ces cheveux « Gni ! O- Oui. Le m- matin, il y a toujours b- beaucoup de client. Donc je dois v- vite Gah ! me dépêcher. »

 _'Trop de pression !'_ A la vitesse de l'éclair, Tweek alla dans sa chambre et s'habilla. Il portait une chemise rouge à manche courte et un jeans bleu ciel troué. Prenant son tablier en vitesse, il ferma sa porte et se dirigea vers l'entré où Craig, Token, Jimmy et Clyde l'attendais.

« Désolé les gars, je ne peux pas vous offrir le déjeuner aujourd'hui. » Tweek ouvrit la porte avec son trousseau de clés et inspecta le salon. _'Je vais ranger ce bordel quand je reviendrais.'_

« T'en fais pas Tweeker. » Craig pris le bras de Tweek et invita le reste du groupe à partir.

Jimmy sorti en dernier en lançant un regard sournois au blondinet « Tu nous o- of- offrira le déjeuner demain au café. »

« Mais c'est dimanche demain, Jimmy. »

Craig sourit en fixant le blondinet « Raison de plus pour en profiter. » il tapota sur l'épaule en chuchotant « Je compte sur toi. »

Une fois descendu, Token invita Jimmy et Clyde à aller dans la voiture tandis que Tweek monta sur la moto de Craig. Le garçon stoïque démarra le moteur en même temps que la voiture du garçon foncé et chacun se dirigeait à nouveau vers South Park mais chacun de leur côté.

Tandis que Craig accélérais, Tweek ne pouvais s'empêchais de remarquer que le chapeau chullo du garçon stoïque menaçais de s'envoler et qu'il y avait un léger couinement dans le coffre « C'est un peu extrême d'avoir choisi une moto plutôt qu'une voiture, tu ne penses pas ? En plus, Stripe semble être terrorisé. »

« Hmph. » Tweek ne vit pas le sourire que Craig affichais « Aurait tu oublié que j'aime les sensations forte, Tweeker ? » Craig ralentis fixant Tweek dans les yeux « Et tu peux me faire confiance quand je te dis que ce petit filou aime être à l'arrière de la moto que dans ma poche. »

Sans avertissement, Craig accéléra de plus en plus vite sous le hurlement du blondinet qui s'accrocha très fort à sa taille en murmurant « On va mourir... » tout en fermant les yeux.

Quand Tweek sentis à nouveau le ralentissement, il ouvrit les yeux pour qu'ils dépassaient le panneau de South Park. Une fois devant le Tweek Bros Coffee, Tweek et Craig remarquèrent la ligne de clients qui se formait à l'entrée.

« Wow, la vache. T'aura un sacré boulot aujourd'hui. »

« Mieux que celui que j'avais... » Tweek murmura mais pas assez bas apparemment puisque le garçon stoïque leva un sourcil. Le blondinet descendit de la moto en enlevant le casque.

« J'espère qu'un jour tu nous diras ce que tu as vraiment fait, Tweek. Je m'inquiète pour toi. »

« C'est gentil, Craig, mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas encore prêt. » Il croisa les mains sur sa poitrine « Il me faut encore du temps... »

« Je comprends. » Craig mis une main sur l'épaule de Tweek « J'attendrais quand tu seras prêt. »

« Merci Craig... Ca me touche. » Tweek fit signe à Craig quand il partit.

En entrant dans le café, il vit son père à la caisse et sa mère occupée à servir les nombreux clients qui étaient dans le café.

« Enfin te voilà ! » Richard croisa les bras sur sa poitrine

Tweek sortis son tablier de son sac « Désolé papa. Désolé maman. » et commença à préparer les demandes de café que ses parents lui donnaient. Une fois tout le monde servit, Tweek lava les tables où certaines personnes s'étaient assises. _'Propreté, me voilà.'_

Il entendit soudain deux femmes parler à une table, c'était Madame Biggles et Liane Cartman qui discutait entre elles. « Vous savez, on croirait que les parents exploitent leur enfants à leur profit. »

« Ne m'en parler pas. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils font de leur fils un esclave. J'ai entendu comment le père avait parlé à son fils au téléphone. D'ailleurs, le petit ne va pas faire long feu avec ses fréquentations... »

« Oh oui, je l'ai encore vu trainer avec ce bagarreur de Tucker. Savez-vous que ce jeune voyou à une moto ? »

« Oh oui, le genre de moto qu'on les 'Fiottes'. D'ailleurs je ne serais pas surpris si ce garçon finissais gay comme ces amis. Le noir 'là' et l'autre casanova. Grace au ciel, mon petit poussin n'est pas comme ça. »

_'Hmph, stupides putes ! Token et Clyde ne sont pas gay.'_

Tweek décida d'ignorer la conversation et de continuer son travail comme si de rien n'était. Après avoir finis de servir le dernier client de la matinée, son père l'ordonna d'aller chercher la commande de méthamphétamine dans un certains quartier pauvre. Une aubaine.

_'L'occasion pour Kenny de s'expliquer de sa disparition.'_

Tweek sortis rapidement du café et emprunta la voiture de son père. Il ne savait pas mais au loin quelqu'un l'observait dans l'ombre.

** Quartier SoDoSoPa **

Avant que Tweek ne put aller jusqu'à la porte, il entendit une voix grave sur le toit de la maison « Que fais-tu ici, civil ? »

« Gah ! » Tweek laissa tomber la lettre suite à la soudaine surprise « H- Hey, Mystérion. Ravis de vous revoir. »

Mystérion descendis du toit en faisant un cumulet et mis un genou à terre « Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ? »

 _'Toujours en train de garder son rôle de héros. Sacré Kenny, il n'en loupe pas une.'_ Tweek ramassa rapidement la lettre et la donna au super héros mystérieux.

Mystérion ouvrit la lettre et la lue rapidement « Oh, une demande de livraison pour le café. » Il fixa son regard vers le blondinet « Malheureusement les McCormick et les personnes compétentes pour vous aider ne sont pas là. »

Tweek roula des yeux « Allons Kenneth, ne me fais pas encore le coup que tu ne sais pas quel quantité il me faut, ça ne marchera pas. » Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en fixant le héros dans ces yeux bleus « Et n'espère pas t'échapper, j'ai un tas de questions à te poser. »

Mystérion regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne, il soupira, enleva son masque et abaissa sa capuche « Dans le garage. »

« Tiens... Vous n'utilisez plus le bâtiment pour les marchandises ? »

« C'est trop risqué depuis que j'ai surpris une femme déguisé en une espèce de CatWoman trainé par là. »

Tweek s'arreta de marcher _'Hein ?'_ « Une femme... en CatWoman ? »

« Ouais. » Kenny sortis son trousseau de clé et ouvrit le garage « J'ai réussi à la chasser avec douceur mais je ne sais pas qui elle est. Elle revient tous les deux soirs venir ici. Sa corpulence ne ressemble pas aux filles de notre école. Trop vielle pour être au lycée et trop mince pour que ce soit une de notre classe. » Kenny se dirigea vers une table où était entreposé des sachets et en prépara 3 « Cheveux brun, combinaison noires, des pattes, des oreilles et des chaussures comme un chat et une chaine autour de son cou. Ca te dit quelque chose ? » Tweek secoua la tête « La seule chose qui m'intrigue encore plus c'est sa voix. »

« Tu donnes ta langue au chat ? » Tweek pris le premier paquet que Kenny lui donna et alla le mettre sur le siège passager.

« Très drôle. » Kenny commença à prendre un deuxième paquet et à mettre les sachets de Meth à l'intérieur « Comme si j'avais pas assez de problème comme ça. En plus, je dois trouver l'identité de Chaos. »

« Oh le Professeur Chaos... » le blondinet pouffa de rire _'Si tu savais...'_ « Il faut dire qu'entre vous deux, c'est le coup de foudre. »

Kenny termina le deuxième paquet « Tu m'en fais une 3e comme ça et je m'assurais que Super Craig et Wonder Tweek soient tous les deux enfermés dans une pièce vide avec que un matelas, des menottes, du lubrifiant et des préservatifs. »

Tweek leva ses mains en défense « Jésus mec. Détend toi. »

« Tes blagues sont encore plus horribles que celles de Jimmy. »

« Tu exagère. » Tweek pris le dernier sac et alla le mettre avec les autres paquets. « D'ailleurs en parlant d'exagération, tu ne penses pas que garder 'Mystérion' à proximité de ta maison soit une bonne idée ? »

« Je dois à tout prix protéger ma petite sœur, c'est pour ça que je suis plus Mystérion que Kenny ces derniers temps. »

Tweek s'appuya sur le comptoir « Vous savez, vous ne pourrez pas toujours protéger cette jeune fille, héros. Il faudra qu'un jour, elle réussit à se débrouiller par elle-même. »

« Je sais que elle a besoin de moi. Je serais toujours là pour elle. »

Le blondinet leva un sourcil « Pas toujours... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que l'autre jour tu as disparu mystérieusement quand nous étudions sur Chaos. » Tweek mis une main sur le mur « Donc si le plus grand héros de South Park est incapable de prendre soin de lui, le monde et son entourage courront à sa perte. » Kenny détourna les yeux mais Tweek lui pris le bras, l'obligeant à le fixer dans les yeux « Maintenant tu vas me dire... que s'est-il passé ce soir-là ? »

Kenny soupira et s'assis sur une des tables « Je poursuivais ce connard quand ils m'ont fait perdre le signal avec vous. J'étais proche du but de le faire arrêter d'envoyer des scorpions sur la ville... »

« Scorpions ??! »

« ...mais il m'a lancé un ultimatum : soit je me rendais soit il tuait les gens de South Park. »

« Ne me dis pas que... » Soudain, Tweek se mis à rire « Tu as été capturé par le Professeur Chaos, c'est ça ?! Est-ce que Mystérion, le plus grand héros de la planète a été capturé par son unique et grand rival ?! »

Kenny remis sa capuche et son masque, ne voulant pas rougir à propos de ce soir-là. « T- Tais-toi, ce n'est pas facile de protéger les gens tout en étant sous l'emprise de la pire crapule du monde. » Le héros mystérieux referma le garage « En plus... j'ai le sentiment qu'il reviendra. »

« Chaos revient toujours Mystérion. »

« Oui, sauf que cette fois ci, ce sera pour moi. »

Tweek arqua un sourcil « Ah bon ? Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? »

« Chaos connais mon identité. » Mystérion retourna sur le toit de la maison « Il sait qui je suis et même si ce n'est pas facile de protéger Butters et en même temps d'essayer d'arrêter le Professeur Chaos, je fais de mon mieux. Dis au Docteur Timothy que je vais la jouer solo pendant un petit moment. »

« D'accord. » Tweek fit signe à Mystérion en reprenant la voiture de son père. « Bon courage, héros. » Kenny lui renvoya le signe et se cacha à nouveau.

Pauvre Kenny, il ne savait pas que l'amour de sa vie était en réalité son pire ennemi et ça Tweek le savait.


	19. 17 : Cours

** POV de New Kid **

Zaron 479 Ap J.C. je me souviens m'être encore retrouvé dans cette même forêt qui s'étend au loin à l'infini. J'essayais de trouver la sortie jusqu'à ce que je remarque que je tournais en rond depuis des heures. Ou était Kupa Keep, le royaume du seigneur des ténèbres ou la faction des Barbares ?

Ma maison ?

J'avais beau regarder encore et encore ma carte essayant de me repérer avec un arbre mais rien n'avais abouti, je m'étais endormis dans une clairière une fois la nuit tombée et j'avais repris ma route le lendemain. Mon estomac grognait de famine et de déshydratation, mes ressources s'étaient épuisées en court de route, pensant que j'arriverais vite vers l'antre du Grand Magicien.

Finalement j'étais tombé dans un trou après avoir dépassé un vieux chêne. La chute n'avais pas été trop rude vu que j'avais atterri sur des matelas et dans un endroit bizarre. Il faisait sombre et je pouvais a peine voir un éclair de lumière, j'eu trouver rapidement la poigner et l'avais tourner. En sortant je m'étais rendu compte que j'étais dans un arbre et que ce dernier étais à proximité de l'entrée de la foret.

Même si je ne le laissais pas montrer mes émotions, j'étais heureux et soulager de m'en être sorti vivant. Je devais monter au Grand Sorcier que j'étais en vie mais avant de pouvoir faire un pas, des bras m'entouraient.

« Oh mon bébé, tu es là enfin. »

Je vis Père et Mère m'entourés de leur énorme bras avec un soulagement dans le regard.

« Ne part plus trop loin comme ça mon poussin. On était mort d'inquiétude. Tes amis n'avaient pas reussit à te trouver. » Mère m'embrassa plusieurs fois sur la tête avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne.

« Viens mon ange, on rentre à la maison. » Avait dit Père en prenant l'autre main.

Je jetais encore un regard vers la forêt et me promettais de me préparer pour la prochaine fois.

Ma surprise le lendemain été immense en découvrant que le roi des elfe n'était plus vraiment un roi mais un garçon simple avec un cerf-volant sur lui, que le grand mage avait une tenue de raton laveur, que le brade avait son ancienne tenue avec un éclair rouge sur le t-shirt, que la princesse portait une tenue mystérieux ayant une voix de garçon, et que le Fieldspar et le barbare était tombé amoureux.

Par Zaron, il faudra que je trouve la faille temporelle car je vois bien que ce monde n'est pas le mien.

Les années passaient et j'oubliais petit à petit le monde d'avant. Les 'héros' avait disparu aussi et il ne resta que la vie. La vie réelle. La réalité. J'ai étudié comme un enfant 'normal', agis comme si j'avais des émotions, et grandis comme si je me souciais de la vie. Mais au fond, je savais que j'étais vide de sens. Je ne pouvais même pas parler à cause d'un manque de corde vocale. Je ressentais les émotions sans vraiment les montrer. Mes amis n'ont même pas cherché à comprendre.

Jusqu'à ce jour où Fieldspar/Super Craig avait envoyé ce fameux sms de 'rejouer' comme avant. Je me suis rapidement souvenus que j'avais une mission étant petit. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour revenir en arrière et empêcher des évènements paranormaux se produire. Comme le fait qu'un dinausor géant du nom de Barbara Streisand était revenus en ville ou que le barbare avait pris son indépendance. Quelque chose n'allait pas et je devais la réparer. Avec ou sans Bâton de Vérité.

Ma seule arme est mon derrière.

Les jours passa et je n'oubliai pas mon objectif. Avec un peu de chance, mes amis se rappelleront de Zaron et de leur vie antérieure. Je me promenais dans les couloirs de l'école quand Princesse Kenny/Mystérion m'interpella.

« New Kid, est ce que je peux te demander un service ? »

« ... »

« Voilà en fait, je voudrais que tu donnes ceci à Léopold Butters Stoch. Tu sais... Le blondinet avec une cicatrice sur son œil droit. »

« ... » Je regardais la fleur que Princesse Kenny m'avait donné. _Au Paladin ?_

« Oh et au fait, si tu veux toujours rejoindre les Potes de la Liberté, tu peux venir. »

« ... » Proposition intéressante.

Après avoir fait ma mission, le reste de la journée s'est déroulé sans accros. Je courais vers mon casier pour vite rentré chez moi avant que la nuit tombe quand je tombai nez à nez avec l'une d'elles qui me poussa sur le côté.

« Dégage de là, péteur ! »

J'ignore pourquoi mais mon instinct me disais de faire aussi confiance aux jumelles. Aller savoir.

* * *

Neko se balada furieusement dans les couloirs de l'école avec le balai sur son épaule et un seau dans sa main. Elle rumina dans sa barbe en repensant encore au combat qu'elle a eu avec sa sœur. Elle avait perdu le jeu et maintenant elle était obligée d'être à l'école à son tour _'Aller... Plus que 8 semaines.'_ Elle se dirigea vers le placard des concierges et pris quelques produites. _'8 semaines = 40 jours = 1 mois et 10 jours..._ « Humph ! On n'est pas dans la merde. »

Quand elle passa la porte des cuisines, Neko remarqua Cartman assis sur une cuisinière en train de vider une bouteille bizarre dans un évier « Qu'est-ce que tu fou là toi ?! T'es pas censé rentré chez ta mère ? »

Cartman leva un sourcil en terminant de vider le contenu de la bouteille « Je vois que il y a toujours un échange entre vous deux. Je voulais parler avec ta sœur mais je n'ai pas de chance avec toi. »

« Humph. » Neko déposa le balai sur une table et mis le seau dans un évier commençant à le remplir « Peu importe, dégage d'ici avant que un prof te voit trainer par ici. »

« Tu ne veux pas de l'aide ? »

Neko sourit sournoisement « Wow, le gros tas de l'école qui apporte son aide pour un travail incroyablement difficile... »

« Hey ! Je suis pas gros, j'ai une ossature lourde. » Cartman gratta l'arrière de sa tête en fixant la jeune femme. _'Elles se ressemblent tellement...'_

« Pour répondre à ta question non je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne pas même d'un gros plein de soupe raciste, mysogine, homophobe, intolérant qui emmerde son monde. » Neko vit le seau à moitié remplis et le mis à terre « C'est à ce demander... qu'est-ce que Nari ai bien pu te trouver pour faire partie du Coon et sa bande. »

Cartman avait écouté attentivement la jeune fille, tentant de calmer son sang qui commençait à bouillir. « Au moins ta sœur participe à l'équipe et se fait discrète à l'école. T'as pas arrêté de te mettre en rogne pour la moindre petite chose depuis que tu es ici ! » Cartman croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sa colère se dissipa pour laisser place à la provocation « Ça doit être frustrant de se contenté de sa sœur pour soulager ta tension sexuelle vu que j'ai entendu que l'une d'entre vous deux aime le Principal. »

« Qui parle de tension sexuelle ici ? Tu cherches aussi la petite bête de ton côté, je sais que toi et Human Kite ne vous entendez pas bien dans le groupe. » Neko fit face à Cartman « Pas étonnant que tu as ce complexe de gros aussi avec le passé de ta mère qui vendait son corps pour 10$ de l'heure. »

Cartman n'en pouvant plus, il envoya un coup de poing à la jeune fille qui bascula sur le côté en tombant de la chaise. Le seau qu'elle remplissait tomba aussi, éparpillant son contenu à terre. Neko teins sa joue et sourit cruellement en voyant le visage du gros lard se décomposer.

« J- Je- Je- »

Directement, Neko se releva en faisant tournoyer ses jambes et envoya une dans le ventre du garçon gouflu « Tsk. On ne frappe jamais une fille. Ta maman ne t'a jamais appris ça ? »

« Sauf que tu n'es pas une fille, t'es un monstre ! »

« Va te faire foutre ! » Neko renvoya le même coup de poing que Cartman.

Les deux continuèrent à se battre faisant voler des coups de poings, de pieds et des griffes poussant de léger cris de rage ou de victoire. Ils tombèrent et se rouèrent de coups à même le sol, se fatiguant peu à peu. Quand Cartman s'arrêta, essoufflé, prenant le col de Neko, cette dernière s'essouffla aussi en tenant les épaules de Cartman. Les deux se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, un éclair brillait quand ils se regardèrent.

Le cœur de Cartman semblait exploser dans sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux et écrasa ses lèvres sur celle de Neko. La jeune fille passa ses bras autour du cou développé de Cartman. Neko gémit et ouvrit la bouche laissant sa langue danser avec la langue du gros garçon.

« Tu pue de la gueule, gros lard ! »

« T'es moche, poufiasse ! »

Et ils se réembrassèrent passionnément et vachement. Cartman garda l'emprise sur les hanches de Neko et la souleva du sol, la claquant sur la table. Neko fut frustrée quand elle ne sentis plus les lèvres de Cartman sur les siennes. Quand elle les rouvrit, Cartman enleva son manteau et la laissa tomber à terre dans l'eau avant de reprendre la série de baiser et de mains baladeuse.

Neko gémissait encore plus quand elle sentit que Cartman glissais sa main en dessous de sa jupe, touchant sa culotte en dentelle. « Tsk. Un vrai pervers. »

« La ferme, tu n'es pas mieux. »

Cartman posa ces mains sur la chemise de Neko mais s'arrêta quand il entendit un cri aigu à la porte.

« Argh ! »

Les deux s'arrêtèrent instantanément en entendant un léger bruit tombé et virent une touffe blonde partir en courant. En se refaisant face, Neko et Cartman comprirent dans quelle position et l'endroit où ils étaient.

Le gros garçon se leva et remis sa veste. « Parle en a qui que ce soit qui viens de ce passer et t'es morte. »

« Tchiiiiip. J'ai connu un cul plus gros que le tiens et je suis toujours vivante. »

Cartman passa la porte et partis à son tour. Quand il disparut, Neko toucha ses lèvres et sourit timidement avant de se gifler les joues et de secouer la tête. _'Non... Je ne dois pas craquer pour quelqu'un comme lui. Ce n'est pas bien.'_ Estimant qu'ils avaient perdus trop de temps, la jeune femme claqua des doigts et en moins de quelques secondes, la salle de cuisine était nettoyer, il n'y avait plus une seule goutte d'eau à terre et les ustensiles disparurent en retournant à leur endroit habituel.

* * *

 _'Oh quel horreur ! Quel horreur ! Quel horreur !'_ Tweek continua de courir en dehors de l'école en essayant d'effacer les images qu'il venait de voir. Plus tôt dans la journée, Principal PC lui avait demandé d'aller apporter un carton remplis de nouveaux couverts dans les cuisines. Il s'attendait à tomber sur une des jumelles qui nettoyait la classe vu le rappel constant de la bataille de crème qu'il y avait eu mais à la place, Tweek fut accueilli par un Eric Théodore Cartman couché sur la jeune fille, s'embrassant langoureusement.

Le blondinet savait que s'il avait continué à les regarder, Cartman aurait tourner la tête, serait venu vers lui et l'aurait frapper tout en le menaçant de ne pas en parler sinon il l'aurait fait bouffer ses parents.

Tweek pris le bus jusqu'au café de ses parents et pendant tout le trajet, Tweek repensa au baiser de samedi soir. C'était irréel. Il avait mon ventre qui gargouille à chaque fois qu'il voyait Craig. _'Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?'_ Quand il arriva à destination, il vit sa mère balader la pièce, ne voyant pas son père.

« Bonjour mon poussin ? Ça a été l'école ? »

Tweek déposa son sac derrière le comptoir et repris son tablier « O-Oui maman très bien. Où est papa ? »

Elle désigna l'arrière-salle « Il est en train de mélanger les produits pour les prochains cafés. »

« D'accord. » Tweek commença son travail en voyant des rares clients venir. Comme d'habitude, les gens de South Park commanderaient leur café avec leur meth dedans. Même quand les agents du FBI ont découvert le secret de la réussite du TweekBros, ils n'ont rien dit suite au fait que le café était bien mieux qu'avant.

Ils ne savaient pas que ce n'est pas à la drogue qu'il fallait faire attention mais plutôt à la personne qui prépare le café. Par chance, dimanche matin, Tweek avait trouvé des graines de café pas encore mélangés. Il avait vu les sourires de ses amis mais bizarrement il était resté figé sur Craig. Les 4 garçons avaient passés toute la matinée au café, profitant des nombreux croissants, cupcakes et beignets que Tweek avait fait.

Tweek repensa encore une fois à la soirée du samedi et à ce qu'il avait dit à Clyde. Depuis lors, le blondinet avait des papillons dans son ventre et se demandais ce qui arriverais si il embrassait de nouveau le garçon au chapeau chullo bleu. Tweek mis une main sur ses yeux en se laissant tomber sur le comptoir _'Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?'_


	20. 18 : Examination (Neko)

Octobre. La première période des examens allait se terminer. Tous les élèves se rassemblèrent une dernière fois dans le hall principal de l'école où de nombreuses tables étaient alignées. Tous les étudiants firent la queue pour entrer dans la grande salle et s'asseoir où des sortes de fardes ou dossiers attendaient d'être ouverts. Chaque classe était appeler par son professeur principal.

Ce fut à presque rempli quand Monsieur Mackey pris son tour le micro « Ok, m'voyer, les étudiants en 7E C c'est à votre tour. M'voyer. »

Quand elle se mit dans la fille, Nari vit Cartman du coin de l'œil la fixer furieusement _'T'as un problème, toi ?!'_

Elle repensa au fait que Neko avait surement fait quelque chose sans qu'elle ne le sache ou alors que le garçon avait découvert qu'elle avait pris une photo de lui samedi passé. Son train de pensée s'interrompu quand elle entendit les lettre T prononcer.

« Testaburger Wendy, Tourelles Motonari, Tucker Craig, Turner Heidi et Tweak Tweek... c'est à vous. »

La jeune fille s'installa entre la présidente des élèves et le garçon stoïque. Ce dernier la fixa de ses yeux bleus et lui fit un clin d'œil. _'Deuxième... bon sang, on dirait que les hormones sont en hausse chez les humains.'_ Nari vit un dossier sur la table et vit que c'était la même chose pour tout le monde. Elle observa droit devant elle où tous les professeurs se tenaient sur l'estrade en les surveillant. Une fois la salle remplis le Principal PC entra et monta sur la scène. _'Oh. Les miens aussi apparemment.'_

« Ok tout le monde, écoutez-moi. Devant vous se trouve le dernier dossier sur les matières que vous avez étudié depuis le début de l'année et aussi quelques questions pièges sur ce que vous avez appris l'année dernière. Pour réussir cet examen, il faudra que vous ayez un minimum 60 sur 100. Pas un seul bruit ne doit être entendu à part vos stylos. 3 avertissements et vous êtes recalés. Si j'en vois tricher, vous seriez recalés. Nourriture et téléphone défendus sinon... vous passer à la trape recalés. Si vous ne terminez pas au moins 15 feuilles dans le temps impartis qu'est 2h, vous êtes recalés. » Principal PC baissa son micro en observant la salle et voyant que certains élèves tremblaient de peur « Oh. Et inutile de vous dire que si vous échouer, c'est pour de bon. Pas de seconde chance. Vous seriez renvoyé de l'école. »

Mackey pris le minuteur et un énorme Tic-Tac se fit entendre dans toute la salle.

« Commencer et... bon chance à tous et à toutes. »

 _'Que le jeu commence..._ ' Motonari sourit et commença à écrire sur les feuilles _'Ces examens... toujours les mêmes, ça devient barbant au fil des siècles.'_

Les stylos grattèrent sur les feuilles. Tantôt rapide, tantôt lent. Les plus intelligents parcouraient les feuilles à la recherche de questions difficiles pour répondre tandis que les autres feuilletaient simplement les feuilles avant de commencer par la première feuille.

« Argh ! Trop de pression ! »

« Monsieur Tweak, premier avertissement. »

Derrière elle, Motonari entendis un gloussement « Ce spaz va se faire vite virer aussitôt qu'il est venu. » Elle fronça les sourcils en se retournant et en voyant Sally Vidco sourire en coin en écrivant sur sa 3e feuille. _'Alors toi, blondasse, je vais te faire violer ce soir...'_ Motonari pris une note mental pour se rappeler de la journée.

Quand le hurlement de l'horloge résonna dans toute la pièce Principal PC hurla dans son micro « Fin des examens. Que tout le monde pose son stylo sur la table. » le proviseur balaya la pièce du regard en entendant des gémissements et des plaintes tandis que certains élèves étaient assis sur leur chaise attendant la permission de sortir.

Token et Clyde, qui était séparés par Kyle, se fixèrent. Le rouquin laissa tomber sa tête sur la table en voyant qu'il était à quelques centimètres près de finir un croquis pour l'examen d'art plastique.

Clyde fit un 0 avec sa main et mis l'index à l'intérieur. _'J'ai envie, on le fait ?'_ Quand il vit le geste, Token rougissait et tenta de calmer l'érection croissante. Puis quand Clyde lui montra ses deux mains il comprit _'Dans 10 minutes ?'_ Le garçon noir hocha timidement la tête avant de la secouer.

Les élèves se levèrent de leur siège et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Clyde rejoignit Token et le brunet fut déçu en voyant que son amant le repoussait doucement tapant sur son téléphone. Token mis doucement un bras autour des épaules du brunet en chuchotant. « Désolé mon cœur. Est-ce que ça ne peut pas attendre ce soir ? »

Clyde fit doucement la mou et vis Tweek, Craig et Jimmy en vue. Il murmura a l'oreille du plus grand « Aw. Je voudrais maintenant. »

« Je te donnerais 10 Tacos en signe de pardon. » Token avait parlé normalement dans le brouhaha des couloirs mais les 3 autres garçons avaient tout entendu.

Craig parla sournoisement avec sa voix monotone « Moi aussi, je veux des tacos. »

Tweek fit tournoyer une mèche dans ses cheveux « Je pense que aujourd'hui, il y en a à la cantine. »

« T- T- Tou- T- Tous à la can- ca- can- cantine. » Jimmy sourit en augmentant son rythme.

A l'autre bout du couloir, Wendy vis la notification sur son écran. La présidente des élèves sauta de joie devant ses amies étonnées « Trop cool, Token fait une fête pour la fin des examens ce soir et une autre pour halloween. » elle montra son téléphone à Bébé, Red, Heidi et Motonari. « Vous venez aussi les filles ? »

Les jeunes filles hochèrent la tête et puis elles se tournèrent vers la nouvelle. Motonari réajusta la sangle de son sac « Je ne suis pas sûre de venir ce soir mais je vous enverrais un message. »

« Super. »

Motonari fit un signe de main et sortis de l'école. Une fois dans sa voiture, elle démarra le véhicule et quitta rapidement la ville. Une fois arrivée au début de la forêt, elle regarda dans le rétroviseur vérifiant que personne n'était à proximité et puis continua sa route.

Une fois à la 'maison', Motonari gara la voiture et entra dans le hall « Neko, je suis rentrée. »

Neko sortis de la cuisine avec un bol fumant en main. Elle lui fit un doigt et repris le fouet.

« C'est le 'truc' que maman à demander ? »

Neko secoua la tête « Non... Ça, c'est juste un mélange d'ingrédients pour 'la porte'. »

Nari laissa tomber son sac d'école « Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse ?! »

« T'as un autre moyen pour aller voir papa que de se suicider ? »

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

« En plus, je sais bien que tu aimes plus aller voir maman que moi comme moi qui aime plus aller voir papa que toi. »

« C'est assez risqué de faire une potion pour ouvrir la porte des enfers, vu que certains démon pourraient s'en échappé. » Motonari se prépara à monter dans sa chambre mais s'arrêta au milieu des marches. « Au fait. Token veut faire une fête ce soir, tu y va je suppose... »

Neko releva la tête « Une fête ?! Putain oui ! Ça fait longtemps en plus. » La plus vielle des jumelles couru et donna le récipient à sa sœur. « Il faudra que tu continue à mélanger jusqu'à ce que se soit rouge.» Quand elle entra dans s chambre Neko ouvrit l'armoire et commença à chercher une jolie tenue de soirée.

Cela pris tout l'après-midi mais finalement la jeune fille avec trouver une robe longue noire à paillettes. Quand elle arriva sur le parking de l'enfant riche, Neko renifla l'air en souriant _'Mh, canicule, alcool, drogue, sexe et sueur. Quoi de mieux pour me souvenir de papa._ ' Elle sortit de la voiture et vis un couple s'embrasser sur le porche « Trouver vous une chambre les amoureux ! »

La fille qui cessa le baiser se retourna pour réprimander et finalement sourit en voyant Neko arrivé sur le proche. « Oh Miss Tourelles. Vous êtes très belle ce soir. »

Neko leva un sourcil en voyant ce que la jeune fille portait _'Oh, une des dernières collections de robes de Cannes de cette année._ ' « De même pour vous Mademoiselle Testaburger. Cette robe est magnifique. »

Wendy sourit et fit à Stan de partir. Elle rougit en voyant son petit lui faire un bizou en vent et ressentis un étrange frisson dans son dos.

« L'amour est dans l'air... » Neko chantonna à l'oreille de Wendy.

« Tait toi. » La présidente des élèves lui donna un petit coup de coude « Mais à ce propos... Quand est -il de toi ? » Les deux filles se dirigèrent à l'intérieur où la musique battait son plein.

 _'Le sujet des garçons... toujours la même chose : fatiguant.'_ Neko sourit en voyant le sourire curieux de Wendy, cette derrière lui tendis un verre de soda en tenant un autre dans les mains. Les deux filles s'installent dans le canapé et surveillaient ceux qui dansaient « Pour être honnête, je recherche toujours un garçon avec beaucoup de centimètre entre les jambes et qui sera capable de croiser le regard de mon père et de ne pas succomber au sourire de ma mère. »

Wendy pouffa de rire et Neko se surpris elle-même à sourire aussi. Son sourire s'estompa quand elle vit Cartman la fusiller du regard dans un coin de la pièce.

« Ne fais pas attention à ce gros tas. Il cherche encore des noises parce que sa mère s'est reconvertie de 'miss ouvre-jambes' à 'miss ouvre-cartons.' »

« Comment tu sais tout ça toi ? » Neko eu un petit frisson de peur quand elle vit sourire diaboliquement « Je sais tout, je vois tout. Ce n'est pas pour rien... » Wendy baissa sa voix plus profondément « ... que je suis Call Girl, alias La Rabatteuse. »

_'Flippant.'_

Wendy repris son ton normal et bus la dernière gorgée de sa boisson « La seule chose que je ne parviens pas à trouver, c'est ton identité NenoNeko Tourelles. Tu es un véritable casse-tête pour nous. »

« Tsk. » Neko serra son verre « Disons que je préfère garder mes secrets bien enfouis au fin fond de l'enfer. » Elle se retourna vers Wendy et vit que Cartman la fixait encore furieusement. Neko se leva de son siège « Je dois te laisser. » et alla vers le gros garçon « T'as un problème avec moi gros lard ?! »

« Tu lui as dis ?! »

« Non mais ça ne saurait tarder si tu continues à me fixer comme ça, en plus... » Elle montra ceux qui dansaient, ceux qui discutaient et les autres qui préféraient juste regarder la fête avec un verre de soda en main. « Tu n'es pas très discret. »

Cartman fit la moue et fit un sourire narquois en fixant le contenu du verre de la jeune fille. « Tu bois ce genre de merde ? Moi qui croyais qu'une fille sauvage comme toi buvait de d'alcool. »

« Puisque tu senble plus intelligent qu'on ne le pense, gros plein de soupe, va s'y dis-moi où sont ces putains de bouteilles d'alcools. »

Cartman emmena la jeune fille dehors où il y avait déjà de nombreuses personnes barbotant dans la piscine. Tandis que Cartman partait chercher son verre, Neko entendis des bruits de plaintes et remarqua un chapeau chullo familler avec son gang tenter de balancer un certain blondinet en slip dans la piscine.

« Dis-le nous ! »

« Ack ! Non ! »

Craig qui tenaient les bras de Tweek fixa Clyde dans les yeux « 1... » Les deux commençaient à le balancer à l'eau sous le débattement du pauvre caféinomane.

« 2... » Token et Jimmy commencèrent à rigoler.

« Plutôt me retrouver dans un lit pendant 7 jours avec Caitlyn Jenner que de devoir le dire... » Tweek tenta de se dégager de la prise des garçons mais c'était vain.

« Tant pis pour toi. » Craig et Clyde pris un élan encore plus grand et crièrent « 3 ! » en envoyant Tweek dans l'eau sous le rire de certaines personnes.

Neko sourit en arquant un sourcil « Mais qu'est ce qu'ils essayaient de lui faire dire...? »

La jeune fille entendis parler derrière elle « Ils essayaient de savoir si Tweek était amoureux de quelqu'un... sans succès apparemment » Neko se tourna pour voir un autre blondinet à la chevelure crasseuse parler derrière elle.

« Bonsoir Mc Whore Dick. »

« Neko... » Kenny murmura de défaite en reconnaissant le ton sacarstique. « Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vue. Ça va ? »

Avant de pouvoir réagir, Neko entendit une voix hurler derrière elle « Va te faire foutre Kinny. Je l'accompagne ce soir. »

Neko tiqua en fixant Cartman « J'ai pas besoin d'un énorme bulldog comme garde du corps, merci ! » pris violement le verre dans la main du gros garçon et bu tout en une gorgée « Génial ! De la pure vodka. Une merveille. »

En voyant Neko se diriger vers le buffet, Kenny croisa les bras « T'essaye de la mettre dans ton lit, gros tas ? »

« Pas du tout, Kenny. Je veux juste... la protéger. »

« Un mec comme toi protéger une fille comme elle ??! » Kenny regarda Cartman s'éloigner avec un œil suspect« Quel genre de plans foireux tu vas nous pondre ? »

Quelques verres plus tard, Neko titubait dans le salon où la douce dance rock avait laissé place à du violent Dubstep. Wendy, Bébé et Butters virent la jeune fille danser maladroitement en se collant vers le corps de quelques garçons.

« Miss Neko... Tout va bien ? »

Neko fit la langue vers Butters « Hic, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu une de chaleur pareil... Je suis putain tellement saoule. Hihihihi. » Neko passa ces bras autour du coup de Barbara « J'aime bien tes cheveux blondie, il sente toujours le café. » Neko fit un bizou baveu sur la joue de Bébé au grand dégout de la vice-présente « Je t'aime bien Tweek, t'es mignon. »

« Hein ? » La blonde compris que la jeune fille confondait deux personnes. « Je ne suis pas Tweek, Neko. Je suis Barbara, alias Bébé. »

« Tu es grrroooooooss Bébé. Hihihihihi. »

Cartman, qui insultait encore Kyle sur sa religion, vis l'interaction avec les filles et se dirigea vers elles. « Ca va les filles ? »

Wendy voulait faire une remarque mais Neko pris les devants « Eric, viens par la mon gros nounours rempli de graisse.. » D'un coup, elle lâcha le coup de Bébé pour se diriger vers le gros garçon.

La présidente soupira de défaite face à l'interaction « Je suppose que tu sauras la raccompagner. »

« Hey ! Pourquoi moi ?! » Wendy et Bébé poussèrent le gros garçon jusqu'au la porte sous le regard intrigué de deux blonds de chaque côté de la pièce. Cartman porta la jeune fille sur son épaule qui riait pour un rien en continuant ces commentaires. Quand il arriva à son espèce de minibus, il mit Neko sur le siège passager et ils partirent tous les deux dans la nuit.

Butters, qui avait surveillé le gros garçon, était sur le pas de la porte en voyant la paire disparaittre dans la nuit. « J'espère que vous irez bien Miss Neko. » Kenny vint près du petit blondinet « Ne t'inquiète pas Léo. Je suis sûr que si Cartman essaie quelque chose, Miss Neko ne le laissera pas faire. » et posa une main sur la tête de Butters en reniflant doucement les cheveux. _'Etrange odeur. Il me rappelle quelqu'un...'_

« Oh Hamburgers... »


	21. 19 : Minceur vs Obésité (NeMan) 🍆🍑

« Je suiiiiis tellement saoule. Hic. »

C'était difficile de rester concentrer sur la route surtout quand vous avez un passager qui gesticulait dans tous les en disant des phrases incompréhensibles et qui commençait l'entement à se déshabiller.

Déshabiller ?

Cartman détourna un instant les yeux pour voir Neko enlever sa veste en gémissant « Eriiiiiic, mais la clim putain de nom de Dieu ! » Le gros garçon voulait l'aider mais secoua la tête. La jeune fille n'était pas sûre d'elle-même et il avait compris ça quand Neko ne coopérais pas pour lui faire savoir où elle habitait.

« J'ai chhaaauuud. Hic. » Neko se tortilla sur son siège. Elle tenta d'abaisser la fenêtre mais sa vue était tellement brouillé que la manivelle bougeait dans tous les sens.

« Courage, Neko. » On y est bientôt.

**_{Début d'avertissement}_ **

Quand Cartman arriva devant la maison de sa mère, il ouvrit la porte du véhicule, toujours avec une Neko titubant à côté de lui. Le gros garçon pris difficilement les clés et ouvra la porte.

« C'est ta _hic_ maison ? _hic_ Trop cool... » Elle prit Cartman dans ses bras en tournant sa tête dans un sens puis dans l'autre « C'est immense ici... C'est telleeeemmeeennnnttt graaaaannnnd. _hic_ » Mettant sa main entre les jambes du gros mec, elle s'approcha de son oreille en susurrant « Je pourrais parier le trône de mon père que tu as autre chose de grand autre part. »

Cartman se contrôla, il ne voulait pas en profiter. Pas dans cette dernière année de lycée où il perdra tout le monde pour de bon. C'était sa dernière chance d'avoir des amis. Doucement il retira la main de la jeune métisse « Heu, Neko. Tu devrais aller aux toilettes. Tu sais... pour vomir. »

Cartman fit monter la jeune femme à l'étage en passant un de ses bras derrière le cou. « _Hic_. Je veux bien aller aux _hic_ toilettes... m- mais tu viens avec m- _hic_ moi. »

« Si tu veux. »

Une fois entré dans la salle de bain en fermant la porte, Neko ne se fit pas prier et claqua le gros garçon contre la porte de la salle de bain, verrouillant la porte.

« Hey ! » Cartman était à demi choquée, il tenta de déverrouiller le verrou mais la femme sembla plus forte que lui et garda une main sur la poignée. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire, Tourelles ? »

« Ce que j'ai envie mon gros nounours ! » Neko passa sa main sous le t-shirt de Cartman, jouant avec un des mamelons tandis que son autre main passa de la poignée de la porte à son cou. Cartman voulait vraiment tout arrêté, cette situation n'était pas bonne. Pourquoi même est ce qu'il à fallut que cette femme voulait aller chez lui ? Depuis quand est ce que une jolie jeune fille voulait de gros tas de merde comme lui.

Tans de questions sans réponses.

Cartman écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit une langue brulante et une haleine d'alcool envahir sa bouche. Il gémit dans le baiser en tentant bien que mal de retirer la jeune fille hors de lui. Neko continua de l'embrasser en passant ses doigts sur tout le corps du gros garçon tandis que sa main baladeuse accrochait son entre-jambes en faisant de mouvements de bas en haut sur les tissus.

Neko se retira du baiser pleinement satisfaite en laissant une ligne de bave entre les deux.

« NenoNeko, tu devrais arrêter ça... ce n'est pas bien. » Il mit une main devant la poitrine de la jeune femme, évitant de la toucher « Je suis un gros enfoiré de première et ce depuis l'enfance... je ne veux plus du tout ça. Tu es jolie et j'ai vraiment envie de toi mais je ne veux pas en profiter comme ça. »

« Eric... » Neko pencha la tête en tenant la main de Cartman dans les siennes, l'obligeant à toucher un de ses seins « J'ai tellement envie de toi... Je me fiche de qui tu es. » Elle lâcha la main et enleva sa robe de soirée, révélant un beau corps de métisse svelte.

Cartman ferma les yeux et détourna le regard. Sa bite lui faisait terriblement mal depuis que Neko avait commencé à le toucher. Il voulait tellement abaisser son pantalon et prendre tellement fort la chatte de la jeune femme.

Cartman ouvrit les yeux « AH ! » Un mouvement brusque le surprenait. Sans avertissement, Neko s'était baissée et avait descendu la tirette du pantalon gros garçon et avait sortis son membre en le prenant dans sa bouche. Cartman baissa les yeux et vis que Neko était complètement nue. Elle avait retiré son soutiens gorge et sa culotte. Neko gémissait de plaisir en faisant une pipe au gros garçon _'Salé. Comme les larmes des démons.'_

Elle passa une main sur sa chatte, en faisant de mouvements de va et viens pour qu'elle soit suffisamment mouillés. Cartman se perdit dans le rêve. Oubliant ces bonnes résolutions, il mit sa main sur les cheveux de Neko en poussant légèrement sa bite au fond de sa gorge. « Neko... »

« Mh ? » Neko releva la tête, ses joues étaient encore plus rouges que ce qu'elles étaient à cause de l'alcool.

« T'arrête pas... » Il regretta d'avoir dit ça car à ce moment-là, la jeune femme arrêta ces mouvements et se releva en tenant sa bite en main.

Neko branla tellement bien Cartman qui lui fit avoir des étoiles dans les yeux et des frissons électriques dans le ventre. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort en approchant de son apogée.

La jeune femme sourit en voyant l'état dans lequel elle mettait le gros mec. Elle stoppa ces mouvements et relâcha la bite de Cartman au grand dam de celui-ci. Il arqua un sourcil déçu que le plaisir n'ai pas pu continuer et sourit en voyant Neko se diriger vers le lavabo et s'asseoir dessus, les jambes écartées en mettant un doigt dans sa chatte.

« Viens Eric. »

Cartman pris sa bite en main et se dirigea vers Neko. Quand il fut à 5 cm d'elle, il mit une main sur le rebord de l'évier tandis que Neko mis ces mains autour du cou. Elle se regarda dans les yeux en lui disant sauvagement « Baise-moi ! »

Le gros garçon mis sa bite à l'entrée de la jeune femme et après avoir vérifié qu'elle était bien mouillée, il entra dans coup sec faisant hurler Neko de plaisir. « Meeeerrrrrdddeee. »

La jeune femme jeta sa tête en arrière. La bite de Cartman en elle lui faisait tellement de plaisir. Elle avait eu beaucoup de plaisir durant ces années mais les membres des hommes restaient les meilleurs de toute sa vie. Neko envahissait encore la bouche de Cartman, sa langue chaude dansait avec la sienne tandis qu'elle gémissait dans le baiser en se faisant pilonner son Mont de Vénus. « Ah. Par Lucifer, Éric... »

Cartman grogna en continuant se mouvement rude à l'intérieur de la jeune. S'il n'avait espionné sa mère avec des tas de conquêtes, jamais il n'aurait pu avoir une bonne expérience pour sa première fois. Il transpira à cause de la chaleur de leurs corps et se décida à enfin retirer son haut.

Neko vit là une bonne occasion alors qu'elle souriait en gémissant, elle passa ces doigts bien manucurés dans la chair du gros garçon. Elle se pencha sur son coup tandis que Cartman accélérait le rythme. Le garçon ressentis une douleur moyennement atroce et moyennement ravis dans son dos et sur son coup. La jeune femme était en train de laisser ses marques sur lui.

_'Seigneur, j'espère que personne ne verra ça demain...'_

Il grimaça quand il sentit à nouveau des frissons dans son bas ventre. Neko s'approcha de son point culminant et entoura la taille de Cartman avec ces jambes « Ah... Ah ! Oui. »

Cartman s'accrocha à Neko. Il n'en pouvait plus, il allait jouir d'un moment à l'autre. Les cheveux entremêlés et la vue brouillé par l'alcool, la jeune femme ne vis pas que Cartman la dévisagea avec des yeux de chiens totalement en rut.

Avec un dernier coup, Cartman s'enfonça plus profondément à l'intérieur. Il poussa un cri rauque tandis que la jeune fille hurlait aussi fort de ses poumons le permettaient.

**_{Fin d'avertissement}_ **

Cartman repris doucement ses esprit avec ce qui venait de faire. ' _Oh, merde..._ ' Il sortit son membre de la noirette et cette dernière s'effondra sur lui.

« Neko ? » Cartman tapota doucement l'épaule de Neko qui dormait profondément. _'Surprenant cette fille.'_ Avec un autre soupire, Cartman laissa son pantalon à terre et pris Neko dans ses bras et la transporta dans sa chambre. Il la déposa sur le lit et remonta les couvertures, quand il commença à partir il entendit un faible gémissement.

« Ma...man. »

Cartman eu un arrêt de cœur pendant quelques secondes. En se tournant vers Neko il vit quelques larmes sortir de ses yeux. Il s'approcha de Neko caressa sa joue pansant son pouce sur la larme.

« Je suis désolé, Neko. » Et déposa un petit bisou sur sa joue et partis dans la salle de bain.

Dans le placard, des petits yeux fixaient la jeune fille endormie. Quand Cartman ferma la porte, la petite forme en sortis. C'était un drôle de petit être ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Cartman avec des ailes d'anges, des cheveux bruns bouclés contrairement au plus grand, complètement nu et dont des petit cœurs rouges sortais de son cul.

« Ce n'est pas bon... » Il s'approcha du lit et trembla de peur « Cette fille, Eric ne dois plus la voir. Je dois demander de l'aide, Tee hee. »


	22. 20 : Examination (Tweek)

Tweek n'avait pas prévus de faire la fête ce soir. Il voulait rentrer bien chez lui se reposer des deux semaines d'examens qu'il a eus ou encore aller travailler au café de ses parents. La deuxième solution était la meilleure pour échapper à ces amis au combien alcooliques. Hélas, Craig et Jimmy l'avait retenus à la sortie de la salle. Le stoïqueman avait gentiment menacé que si Tweek s'échappais, il allait le kidnapper et l'enfermer dans une cave. En attendant Token et Clyde, le blondinet s'était plusieurs fois mordu la langue.

 _'Aaaahhh ! Trop de pression ! Est-ce que j'ai réussi ? Mon Dieu, si j'échoue, je suis bon à retourner en première.'_ « Gah ! »

« Calme-toi, Tweek. » Craig avait mis une main sur l'épaule du blondinet et en se tournant vers le noiret il vit qu'il lui faisait un de ses rares sourires.

« Je te donnerais 10 Tacos en signe de pardon. »

Craig lâcha l'épaule de Tweek et fixa les deux autres « Moi aussi, je veux des tacos. »

Tweek fit tournoyer une mèche dans ses cheveux « Je pense que aujourd'hui, il y en a à la cantine. » il tourna son regard vers Craig et croisa son regard. Pendant quelques secondes Tweek avait son cœur qui battait à la chamade.

« T- T- Tou- T- Tous à la can- ca- can- cantine. » Jimmy sourit en augmentant son rythme.

A l'intérieur, Tweek alla prendre place à une table en attendant le reste du groupe. Une fois assis, Stan, Kyle et Cartman, s'assirent avec lui.

Stan était énervé suite au fait qu'il n'avait pas finis la dernière feuille d'examens et fixa Tweek d'un regard mauvais « Salut, Tweek. On vient de voir la notification. T'en a pas un peu marre que Token fasse des fêtes ? »

« Ack ! » Tweek pris ses cheveux dans les mains « N-Non. Ça ne me dérange pas. En plus, je n'ai participé à aucunes fêtes pendant deux ans. »

« Ca m'étonne de toi, Tweek. » Cartman croisa les bras et se mettant à coté de blondinet. « Donc... Cela veut dire que tu n'as pas bu une seule fois de l'alcool. »

Kyle donna un coup de coude au gros garçon « On n'avait pas encore l'âge légal pour boire Cartman. »

« Ouais ouais... » Cartman s'approcha de plus en plus du visage du blondinet « Je suppose que ce soir tu viendras te dévoiler un peu ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Cartman s'éloigna de la table « Tu verras... » Kyle fulmina sur place en fixant le dos du gros garçon 'Qu'est ce que tu mijote, Cartman ?' Puis se tourna vers Tweek « T'inquiète pas, on le perdra pas de vue si il tente que quelque chose... »

Tweek hocha la tête et Stan et Kyle partirent à leur tour en voyant Craig, Token, Clyde et Jimmy s'approcher de lui.

Le soir vint très rapidement pour les habitants de la petite ville. Dans le quartier des riches, une musique forte pouvait se faire entendre.

Tweek descend lentement de la moto de Craig quand ils arrivèrent à la maison de Token. « Craig... J'ai mal au ventre. »

« Parce que c'est ta première fête officiel depuis 2 ans ? » Craig enleva son casque et le mit dans son coffre.

« Ack ! »Tweek donna doucement un coup de coude au garçon stoïque « Non... P-pas à cause de ça. A cause de Cartman. »

 _'J'ai entendu ce qui c'est passer à la cantine.'_ Craig grinça des dents « Ne t'en fais pas, je vais le surveiller de loin pour que tu passes une bonne soirée. » Le blondinet sourit timidement en sachant qu'il était de nouveau protégé par des personnes autour de lui.

Quand Craig approcha plus Tweek de lui pour le protéger, le blondinet rougissait doucement. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et sonnèrent. « Ce gros plein de soupe, je me demande pourquoi Kyle et Stan trainent encore avec lui. »

« Peut-être que Eric essaie de changer. » Craig et Tweek se tournèrent vers la voix et virent Butters se tenir sur le pas de la porte.

Tweek s'éloigna de Craig et tapa dans la main du gentil blond « Hey, Butters. »

« Salut Tweek. Salut Craig. »

« Yo. » Craig entra dans la maison laissant les deux blonds seuls. Tweek fixa Butters en souriant.

« Quoi ? »

Le caféinomane murmura à l'oreille du garçon cyclope « A ce qui parait le Professeur Chaos a su capturer son plus grand ennemi. »

Butters sursauta sur place. Il calma son cœur en prenant une gorgée « Je n'ai pas fait que le capturer _Wonder Tweek_. »

« Ah bon ? »

Butters emmena Tweek dans le jardin où quelque personnes barbotaient dans la piscine tandis que d'autres se servaient un verre d'alcool ou de bière. Butters pris deux canette de bière et l'offrir à l'accros du café. Ensuite les deux s'éloignèrent des autres personnes et se mirent contre un arbre. Butters s'assit à terre et Tweek le suivit.

« En quelque mot, Professeur Chaos a baiser Mystérion. »

Quand Tweek entendis ça il recracha sa boisson et éclata de rire « Non... C'est pas vrai ? »

« Et si. » Butters finit son verre et ouvrir sa canette. « Et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer. »

« Tu as des couilles pour ça, Butters. Je t'admire. » Tweek fixa la fête derrière lui et vit Craig et Clyde parler et rire avec quelques filles. Il ressentit un petite pointe de jalousie l'envahir en voyant Annie s'approcher de Craig et presser sa poitrine contre le torse du garçon stoïque.

« Oui mais je n'oserais jamais faire ce que tu as fait Tweek. Moi, je me concentre uniquement sur un ennemi tandis que toi tu en vise plusieurs. » Butters baissa la tête, fixant ces pieds « Je n'aurais jamais dû connaitre ton secret. Maintenant j'ai comme un poids lourd sur le cœur. »

Tweek posa une main sur l'épaule du petit blond « Tu es l'un des seuls en qui j'ai confiance Butters. »

« Je te remercie. » Butters sourit timidement puis une ampoule grilla au-dessus de sa tête. « Hey Tweek ? On se fait confiance, non ? »

« Ouais... Bien sûr. »

Le petit blondinet sourit comme si il avait eu un merveilleux cadeau de Noël « J'ai besoin de toi pour que je puisse à nouveau coucher avec lui. »

Tweek savait à qui Butters faisait allusion en parlant de lui. Il secoua rapidement « Non, non non non non, tu ne peux pas me demander un truc pareil... »

« S'il te plait. » Butters s'agenouilla en mettant les mains dans un style de croyance « Je sais quel sont ses points faible et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour l'appâter. »

Tweek fixa encore Butters qui lui faisait des yeux de chiots « Putain... » Il passa une main dans ces cheveux bien coiffés « T'as intérêt à ne pas trop le briser, l'équipe en à besoin pour les missions. »

« Ouais. Merci Tweek, c'est promis. » Butters sauta sur le caféinomane en dansant et le serrant dans ces bras.

Leur court moment d'amitié fut interrompu quand ils entendirent une voix emmerdante derrière eux. « Gaaaayyyyyy. »

Butters et Tweek se séparèrent en voyant Cartman, Clyde, Jimmy et Kenny les fixer.

« Je te répète que Butters n'est pas gay, connard. »

« Oh ferme là, Kinny. »

« Sérieusement, grandit Cartman. » Clyde frissonna sur place, Cartman voulait encore chercher des noises au pauvre blondinet et il n'avait rien trouver de mieux que d'emmener quelques personnes voir les deux autres blondes se sourire en s'enlaçant mais ne semblant pas vouloir s'embrasser.

Jimmy montra le duo à son tour « T- t- tu vois b- bien qu'ils ne sont pas en- en- ens- ensemble. Alors change de disque et va embêter quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Tsk. Même pas drôle. » Cartman partis en mettant une main dans ces poches

Butters joua avec ces poings en détournant le regard turquoise de l'autre blond. « Bon ben... moi j'y vais. » et fit signe à Tweek. Kenny le suivit peu après et vit un visage familier entré dans la maison du garçon riche.

« C'est bizarre... » Clyde mit un doigt sous le menton et fixa la personne qui venait d'arriver parler avec la présidente des élèves sous le regard colérique d'un certains gros plein de soupe.

« Quoi ? »

Jimmy perdit son sourire en voyant maintenant Neko discuter avec Cartman.

« Où que tu sois, Miss Nari ou Neko est toujours là. Comme si elles voulaient être proches de toi. »

Tweek joua avec deux doigts et baissa timidement la tête tandis que Craig se dirigeait. « C'est vrai que j'ai de la chance d'avoir quelques anges gardiens qui veillent sur moi en quelques sortes. » Tweek se perdit un moment dans ses pensées en repensant à deux autres personnes en particulier sauf qu'il ne se souvenait plus de leur noms ni de leur visages, seulement l'endroit où il a 'travailler' et 'pourquoi'.

« J'ai remarqué aussi que toi et Butters vous trainer beaucoup ensemble. » Dit Clyde en croisant les bras.

Tweek joua avec ces deux index « Eh bien oui... On est amis après tout. »

« C'- C'- C'est très bi- b- biz- b- b- bi- bi-... étrange qu- q- que- C'est très étrange que tu sois plus proche de lui que d- d- de n- nous. » Jimmy leva un sourcil.

Craig rejoignit les autres « Même avec nous tu es distant. Comme si tu avais quelque chose de vraiment grave à cacher. »

« P- Pe- Peut etre une co- co une coco- une copine. » Jimmy sourit au deux autres, tandis que le blondinet commençait à paniquer en levant se mains. « Ack ! N- No- Non. Ngh ! Je n'ai personne. »

« Alors Tweek, il y a-t-il quelqu'un que tu aimes ? »

Tweek sursauta sur place et secoua la tête « N-Non. Je n'aime p- per- personne. Ack ! Pour- Pourquoi vous me poser t- tou- toutes ces questions ? Argh !»

 _'Menteur...'_ Clyde et Craig se regardèrent un moment « C'est qui ? » avant de s'approcher du blondinet qui hurla un « C'est personne ! » et de le déshabiller sous le regard amuser de quelques filles. Token pris un verre d'alcool et remarqua les muscles que le caféinomane avaient. _'Il est bien battis, notre petit démon jaune.'_

« Au viol ! » Tweek tenta de se débattre face aux deux autres et se retrouva en slip, incapable de s'échapper de l'emprise de la brune et du noiret.

« Dis-le nous ! »

« Ack ! Jamais ! » Tweek tenta de donner un coup de pied ou de dégager ses bras mais il échoua.

Craig qui tenait les bras de Tweek fixa Clyde dans les yeux « 1... » Les deux commençaient à le balancer à l'eau sous le débattement du pauvre caféinomane.

« 2... » Token et Jimmy rigolèrent face à la scène.

« Plutôt me retrouver dans un lit pendant 7 jours avec Caitlyn Jenner que de devoir le dire... » Tweek tenta de se dégager de la prise des garçons mais c'était vain.

« Tant pis pour toi. » Craig et Clyde pris un élan encore plus grand et balança Tweek dans la piscine.

Tweek remonta rapidement à la surface et nagea vers le rebord. « CONNARDS !! » Quand il remonta, il fulmina en fixant les coupables _'Oh, ils sont tellement morts.'_

Clyde pointa Tweek du doigt quand ce dernier commença à courir vers eux « Le monstre du Lock Ness ! » Les 3 autres membres du groupe commencèrent à courir dans tous les sens. Tweek ne pris pas la peine de se rhabiller et commença à courir vers eux. Clyde sauta par-dessus la cloture du jardin de Token suivit de ce dernier pour rejoindre le parking. Tweek fulmina et se retourna vers la maison en voyant Craig y entré.

Tweek entra à l'intérieur en poursuivant Craig et pendant la course poursuite, Tweek cru voir une crinière noire lisse parler avec un certains gros plein de soupe. Le blondinet évita quelques danseurs et continua de poursuivre le stoiqueman à l'étage.

« Craig, sale connard ! Comment à tu pu ?! »

Le blond vit le noiret entré dans une pièce et quand Tweek entra à l'intérieur Craig ferma la porte derrière lui et lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos, ce qui obligea Tweek à tomber sur le lit.

« C'était juste pour rire, Tweek. »

Tweek se retourna prêt à bondir sur le brunet mais celui-ci sauta sur lui et bloqua ces bras « J'aurais pu mourir. » Il tenta encore de se dégager mais encore une fois, il n'était pas assez fort pour arrêter le garçon stoique.

« J'aurais été là pour te sauver. »

Le corps de Tweek trembla face à cette révélation, Tweek fixa Craig dans les yeux et vit que l'autre garçon abordait un ton sérieux.

« Mh ! »

Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, Tweek cessa de se débattre et se détendis. Craig sentis le blondinet sous lui et le relâcha. « Tu sais à quel point je veux savoir ce qui ce passe autour de toi, tu nous as tellement manqués. C'était impossible d'éviter ton absence quand on ne voyait rien. »

Tweek se releva et fit dos au garçon stoïque. « Je te dis que je te dirais quand je serais prêt. »

« Je sais... » Craig s'approcha et entoura ses bras autour de Tweek et posa sa tête sur son épaule « Mais sache que je serais toujours là pour te protéger. »


	23. 21 : Amour et Haine

Le soleil lumineux du matin et le gazouillement des oiseaux n'était pas la tasse de thé de tout le monde lendemain matin dans la petite ville. Heureusement, l'école était finis pour le moment et les élèves avaient droit à une bonne semaine de répit qu'était les vacances.

Liane Cartman n'était pas mécontente de rentrée chez elle après une folle nuit agitée dans la petite épicerie où elle travaillait. Les avances des adolescents en rut qui venaient chercher de l'alcool aux heures perdues l'irritaient de plus en plus mais fort heureusement, ils étaient plus enclins à prendre de quoi se défoncer sa gorge plutôt que de vouloir servir de leur entre-jambes auprès de la dame aux fines cuisses. Quand elle vit le camion de son fils, Liane entra dans la maison rapidement malgré sa fatigue, prête à lui faire des interminables câlins.

« Mon poussin, c'est maman »

En n'entendant aucun bruit, l'ancienne vendeuse de charmes se dirigea vers la chambre et l'ouvrit. Elle se dirigea vers le lit et tapota doucement « J'ai rapporté tes petits gâteaux préférés, Eric. » mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Liane se demanda si son fils était en colère contre elle et si c'était le cas, qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait.

La masse dans le lit ne bougea pas quand elle secoua doucement.

« Grmbl... »

 _'Ce n'est pas la voix d'Eric'_ « Ne sois pas timide mon petit agneau... » Liane tira rapidement la couverture et fut surprise de voir que il n'y avait pas son gros garçon en train de dormir mais une ravissante jeune fille, totalement nue.

« Bonjour madame. » Neko grommela et après s'être bien réveillée, elle repris rapidement la couverture et couvrit son corps.

Et comme par hasard, Cartman entra à son tour dans la pièce en train de se brosser les dents.

La mère de Cartman mis ses mains sur hanches en se penchant furieusement vers son fils « Eric Cartman, tu me dois des explications jeune homme ! »

N'obtenant qu'un silence gênant, Neko s'inspecta puis observa le gros garçon et sa mère « Dis-moi qu'on a pas... ? »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en entendant Cartman dire tout bas « Si. »

Si ils n'étaient pas dans leur maison, Neko aurait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour transformer le gros garçon en bloc de glaces, histoire bien lui faire comprendre à quel genre de personne il avait osé se frotter. Elle fulmina de colère en voyant Liane sourit et tapoter le dos de son fils en disant « Félicitation. »

« Vous plaisanter ? » Neko pris ses cheveux et tira dessus, prête à tuer les deux personnes « Oh mon dieu, j'ai perdu ma virginité avec un gros tas de merde ! »

« Quoi ? » Liane et Cartman hurlèrent vers la jeune fille. « Tu étais vierge ? »

« Peu importe, oublie ça Cartman ! » Neko se leva du lit devant le regard médusés d'une mère et de son fils. Cartman détourna rapidement les yeux tandis que Neko mettais rapidement ces sous-vêtements.

« Je ne tolère aucun manque de respect dans ma maison, jeune fille. » Liane arqua un sourcil en voyant que Neko se fichait complètement d'être à poil devant elle.

« M'en fiche. » Neko remis sa robe de la veille fit un doigt donneur à Liane et Cartman « Oublie ce qui vient de se passer. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Et si tu oses en parler à qui que ce soit, je te crève ! »

Cartman tenta d'apaiser la tension en voulant toucher Neko mais cette dernière claqua sa main hors de lui et partis rapidement de la maison. Quand le gros garçon sorti de sa transe, il courut vers la jeune fille et ouvrit la porte pour voir que la ville était toujours calme et que Neko avait disparu en un éclair.

De l'autre côté de la ville, au Tweek Bros Coffee, les commandes s'enchainaient les unes que les autres. C'était la panique totale. Quand Tweek se trompait en rendant la monnaie au client, il se trompait de commande, mélangeant certains cafés avec du thé ou vice versa. Son père et sa mère tentaient tant bien que mal de lui faire faire des taches simples mais pour le petit blondinet passer même un coup de chiffon sur les tables était un vrai calvaire.

Tweek n'avait pas eu de gueule de bois suite à la fête, par rapporte à la plupart des personnes présentes, mais autre chose de bien meilleure, selon lui. Tweek repensa encore et encore au baiser qu'il avait partagé le garçon au chullo bleu, reprenant ses habitudes des doigts donneur et à l'amitié qu'il partageait avec les autre garçons. La fête d'hier soir avait encore fait chavirer le cœur du blondinet. Tweek ne supportait pas que des filles soient proches de Craig et qui tentaient de le draguer ouvertement. Si Tweek rajoutait que le garçon stoïque repoussait les avances des filles contrairement à ce que la rumeur disait, alors il considérait peut être que Craig lui donnerais une chance de l'aimer.

La veille, pendant que Tweek sirotait son énième verre d'eau, il avait observé Craig du coin de l'œil en train de danser joyeusement sur une quelconque musique tolérable avec en main son 20e verre d'alcool. Clyde et Token était revenu à la fête tout essoufflés et avait observé leur camarade en train d'enlever son t-shirt sous les acclamations des filles. Tweek était en train de fondre et d'un seul coup, son pantalon était devenu trop serré. Le jeune blondinet était partis discrètement aussitôt que la fête battait son plein.

En reprenant son souffle, Tweek s'assit sur un des sac de grains dans l'arrière-boutique du café. Il mit une main sur ces tempes en tentant de vider sa tête _'Tu travailles, Tweek. Cesse de penser à lui. Tu as bien su travailler « là-bas » pendant 2 ans.'_ Le blondinet pris une profonde inspiration avant de se prendre une tasse de café et d'en boire le contenu chaud en une gorgée.

Tans de questions vacilla dans la tête du blondinet, la plupart d'entre elles se concentrait sur l'amitié qu'il donnait aux garçons du gang. Mais concernant le chef, c'était autre chose. Tweek avait les mains qui tremblaient, son cœur battait, sa tête vacillait et sa voix re-bégayait à chaque fois qu'il voyait le garçon bleu. Il avait beau trouver des points négatifs à Craig rien ne le convainc qu'il n'était pas fait pour lui.

Était-ce ça, alors ? Était-ce de l'amour ?

Quand le temps de midi vint, Richard Tweak ferma temporairement la boutique et commença à nettoyer le gachis que Tweek avait fait. Hélène en profita pour voir son fils dans l'arrière-boutique, vautré sur un sac de graines tenant une tasse vide.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon poussin ? Tu n'as pas agi à ton habitude aujourd'hui... »

Tweek mis ses mains sur sa tête et la secoua « Non... ça ne va pas trop maman. »

La dame brune se servit une tasse de café et s'installa à côté de son fils tandis que le père rangeait les dégâts dans la salle.

« Quelqu'un t'embête à l'école ? »

Le blondinet secoua la tête et Hélène passa sa main dans son dos « Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. Je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Quand il se détendit sous les caresses maternelles, Tweek se leva à son tour et reprit une tasse « Dis maman... comment à tu rencontrer papa ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demande ça, mon chéri ? »

Tweek déglutit « Eh bien... j'aime... Gni. J'aime quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas si cette personne est faites pour moi. »

Hélène fut surprise par la question soudaine mais en voyant Tweek se ré assoir en abordant un ton sérieux elle su que c'était quelqu'un de précieux qui hantait la tête du blond.

« Oh... eh bien, ton père et moi on s'est rencontré d'abord en primaire. On était devenus amis après que j'ai défendu ton père contre des garçons de la classe. Et au fil du temps, on appréciait la compagnie de l'autre. »

' _Lamourette classique'_ pensa Tweek.

« Nos parents se battaient pour la même entreprise de café. Ma mère jouait les secrétaires et mon père était le PDG de Dear Coffee, tandis que les parents de ton père étaient les PDG de Bros Coffee. De vrais chats et chiens qui voulaient à eux trouver les parfaites saveurs de cafés. » Hélène but une gorgée de sa tasse « Un jour, on a fait une visite dans divers entreprises et c'est là que j'ai vue qui était les parents de ton père et lui a vu mes parents. »

« Ca à dû être un choc. »

Hélène secoua la tête, souriant toujours « Après cette visite, ton père et moi avions cachés notre amourette à nos parents, faisant semblant de se haïr alors qu'à l'école, on allait se cacher et s'embrasser en dessous des escaliers ou dans une classe vide. » Elle perdit son sourit et fixa sa tasse vide.

Tweek pris les mains de sa mère dans les siennes « Et ensuite ? »

« C'est là que tout a basculer. Aussi bien dans le bon que dans le mauvais sens. » Hélène pris une inspiration et continua « Notre relation à continuer au lycée et nos parents ont découvert notre relation. Ils nous avaient interdit de revoir l'autre et comme un coup de tonnerre ne frappe pas qu'une fois, une nouvelle entreprise de café est apparu : Starbucks. »

« Oui je connais... »

« L'entreprise menaçait les nôtres. On perdait nos bénéfices face à eux. Puis la crise est arrivée et chacun de nos parents avaient du mettre la clé sous la porte. Finalement alors on s'est alliés, au grand dam de tous. Bien évidement on à réussit à trouver une entente et ton père et moi, on a vécu notre amour au grand jour. Et finalement, le Tweak Bros Coffee est née avec à la tête, tes grand pères. »

Madame Tweak inspira profondément « Et... et ensuite, peu après je me suis disputée violement avec ton père. Il dénigrait ma famille en disant qu'on leur devait tous parce que c'était sois disant grâce à eux qu'on gagnait de quoi avoir de la nourriture dans nos assiettes. »

« Maman... » Tweek mis doucement une main sur l'épaule de sa mère.

« J'en avais ma claque alors, j'ai pris mes affaires et je suis sortie de la boutique. Tes grand parents avaient tout entendu et avait demandé des explications. Et puis, un camion de Starbucks, je ne l'avais pas vue venir. En sortant de la boutique, ton père hurlais après moi tandis que moi je faisais attention à rien... Je ne voulais plus rien entendre. »

« Maman, ne continue pas si tu ne veux pas. »

« Je dois le faire. » Elle inspira profondément « En... en entendant le camion klaxonner, c'était comme un ralentis. Je... revois encore les images dans ma tête. Le camion, ton père qui me pousse de l'autre côté de la rue, le crissement des pneus, les cris... le sang... »

Tweek mis ses mains sur la bouche en voulant s'empêcher de pleurer « C'est horrible... »

« C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux dire les choses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'ai dit à ton père que c'était un salopard et lui... il m'a sauvée la vie. Il est resté dans le coma pendant des semaines et je priais pour qu'il s'en sort même si les médecins disaient le contraire. » La mère de Tweek mis sa tasse sur une table et se tourna vers son fils « C'est pour ça que je vis chaque jour passés avec ton père comme si c'était le dernier, sans lui, je serais plus de ce monde à leur qu'il est. Même si il fait toujours quelques crises colériques, j'aime toujours ton père tout comme lui m'aime. »

Tweek hocha la tête et se releva « Oui, tu as surement raison. » Il se leva plus énergique qu'avant mais avant de passer la porte il se tourna vers la mère et lui sourit « Merci beaucoup... maman. »

« De rien mon poussin. »

_'Je sais ce que je dois faire.'_

C'était enfin une évidence. Tweek était amoureux de Craig Tucker. 

* * *

Même si la petite ville semblait encore tranquille et paisible des orages grondaient dans le cœur de certaines personnes. Après avoir récupérer son camion, Neko était rentrée chez elle, plus furax que jamais. En cour de chemin les flash-back de la veille avait cogner sa tête tel des éclairs. La jeune fille fulmina sur place car elle savait que elle ne devait rien faire, pas avant d'avoir finie la mission que lui à confier sa mère.

Entendant la porte claquer, Motonari, qui était en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo, sortis rapidement de la pièce et accueillit joyeusement sa sœur « Salut Nek- »

« TA GUEULE ! »

Nari gardât son sourire mais il fut plus diabolique « On a trop fait la fête, grande sœur ? »

Neko se dirigea vers le salon et s'affala sur le canapé « J'avais complètement oublié à quel point je ne tenais pas l'alcool. » Un autre souvenir lui vint à l'esprit et d'un coup, elle claqua ses mains sur les yeux « La Putain de Dieu !!! »

« J'ai hâte que tu me raconte. Ça à l'air croustillant. » Motonari passa derrière sa sœur et son nez picota « Qu'elle douce odeur... » La langue de Motonari pendait près du cou de Neko tandis que la jeune fille commença à transpiré « Ça... sent... bon. »

Sans avertissement, Neko se retourna et assigna un coup de poing sur le nez de Nari « Je t'emmerde Gwine de Sœur ! »

« Je suis pas gwine, juste Bi. »

« C'est pareil... » Le ventre de Neko grogna « Urgh, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai couché avec Cartman. »

Motonari gela sur place. « Q- que ? »

« Oui... Avec Cartman. » Neko répéta « Monsieur Eric Théodore Cartman. Le gros lard, réel fils de pute, raciste, mysogine, homophobe, intolérant et bête comme ces pieds. »

« Félicitation. » Motonari claqua dans ces mains.

« Tsss. » La plus vielle mis une main sur ces hanches « A la fin de la mission, je l'emmènerais avec moi et je lui ferais subir les pires sévices du monde. »

« Aucun risque, sorcières. »

Neko et Nari se tournèrent vers la source de la voix et vis Cupidon avec New Kid à la porte.

« Vous ! Comment avez vu su où nous étions ? Le château est trop bien caché par la forêt maudite. »

« Par ça. » Cupidon montra la voiture dehors. « Je vous ai suivis depuis la fête Miss Neko mais votre colère n'a pas penser que vous devez vérifier le coffre. »

« Pauvre fous. » Nari passa une main sur son œil droit qui brilla « Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous venez de faire. Aucun humain n'est parvenu à sortir de ce château. Le 'Mystic Mansion' est un lieu maudit où des tas créatures empêchent les humains qui y entrent d'en sortir. »

« Sauf qu'on est pas humain. » Cupidon prépara deux flèches et l'envoya sur les jumelles. « Je ne sais pas quel est votre plan, mais je vous empêcherais de faire du mal à Eric. »

Neko et Nari virent les flèche s'approcher d'elles. Neko leva la main et gela la flèche avant qu'elle ne la touche tandis que Nari s'abaissa et siffla des flammes. En quelques secondes, la flèche était devenu un petit tas de cendres.

« Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner New Kid. Contrairement aux autres, tu n'a rien faire dans cette histoire. » Neko créa un bouclier autour d'elle « On pourrait te faire sortir d'ici si tu laissais tomber. »

 _K'Vous m'en direz temps.'_ New Kid leva ses poings et se secoua. Il reçut une charge énergétique et envoya un coup de pied électrique vers Motonari.

« Ouais. Je savais que ça marcherais. » Cupidon batta ses ailes et envoya une autre vague de flèche vers les deux filles. « C'est pour Eric, et tous ceux que vous feriez du mal ! »

« Sois plus observateur, petite merde. » Nari s'approcha rapidement et envoya sa main sur New Kid en le giflant, l'envoyant valser dans le décor « Tu joues un rôle encore moins important que Karen McCormick ou Patricia Tucker dans l'histoire et pourtant » New Kid se releva et frappa à terre, touchant la jeune fille au pied avec des branches d'arbres. « ...elles jouent toutes les deux un rôle de personnage secondaire. Toi, tu n'est rien. Aie. »

Cupidon Cartman avaient envoyé une flèche mouillé sur la jambe de Neko. « Que dis tu de ça ? »

La jeune fille envoya son coup pied libre vers New Kid et une fois débarrasser de lui, elle se créa un bouclier et tenta de se débarrasser de la flèche « Merde ! » Neko envoya un regard de fureur vers le petit Cartman nue « Espèce de petit enculé, qu'est-ce que tu as utilisé ??! »

« Oh ça... » Cupidon passa prêt de New Kid et lui donna rapidement une quesadilla « J'ai juste emprunté un liquide assez spécial qui appartenait à l'église. »

 _'Gaaaahhh !'_ Dès que New Kid repris de l'énergie, il hurla vers le ciel et donna des coups de poings vers Motonari. Il s'approcha d'elle et la tins par les cols de la chemise avant de balancer sa tête vers la sienne.

La plus jeune ne pouvait esquiver certains coups et quand New Kid la lâcha elle tomba à terre. « Neko... Aide. »

« Petite sœur ! » Neko couru difficilement vers Nari et la releva difficilement en lui tenant la main. « Il va falloir utiliser 'notre' attaque sœurette. »

« T- Tu veux d- d- dire... »

Neko hocha la tête. Elle tourna son regard vers New Kid qui attendait une attaque et Cupidon qui affichais un sourire narquois.

Après avoir retiré la flèche dans la jambe de Neko, Motonari se mis en position et serra la main de sa sœur malgré sa tête qui sifflais « Par les forces célestes qui me bénissent. »

Neko fit de même et tenta le maximum de se relever malgré la douleur dans sa jambe « P- Par les forces obscur qui me maudissent. »

« Nous les jumelles inséparables, nous vous créeront le néant infini pour que jamais vous ne puiser vous en sortir. »

De leur mains libre Neko et Nari visèrent les deux intrus.

« Paradis Bénit ! Enfer Maudit ! »

Un trou noir se créa et New Kid et Cupidon écarquillèrent les yeux en se retournant. Ne voyant rien d'autre que du noir à l'interieur.

« Bye Cupidon. On va bien prendre soin d'Eric. »

« Désolé New Kid. Mais pour toi c'est Game Over. » Neko claqua des doigts et en quelques instant les deux intrus étaient partis.

« Nooooonn. Jumelles, je reviendrai~ » La voix du Cupidon s'estompa tandis que le trou disparaissait.

Une fois le choc passé, Motonari se guérit elle et sa sœur. Pendant qu'elle passait ses main sur la jambe de Neko, elle se mordit les lèvres en tentant de ne plus ressentir la douleur des branches d'arbres « Hmph ! Tu aurais dû être prudente grande sœur. Qui sait ce que les autres risquent de découvrir s'ils venaient ici. »

« Aucun risque. » Neko passa ses mains sur les yeux en fixant la porte d'entrée « On doit juste faire attention à Wendy. Elle est la pire d'entre tous. »

« De toute façon... » Motonari pris une petite pièce en bois et la posa sur un plateau avec des carrés blancs et noirs « ...Le premier fou est tombé. » Elle se tourna vers Neko et lui sourit « Plus que 6, et ensuite les pions pourront commencer la danse. »

« N'oublie pas que les pièces plus importantes sont La Reine et Le Roi, petite sœur... » Neko pris la pièce de la Reine qui était déjà sur le plateau et l'observa avec quelques fils jaunes en désordre, puis la reposa. « Même si La Reine n'est pas encore en place, nous devons garder un œil sur chacun d'eux... »

« Je sais. » Motonari posa une main sous son coude et observa le jeu devant elle « Maman ne cesse de me le faire répéter. » elle s'assit sur son lit et fixa la petite ville au loin « Mais au fait... qui sera le Roi ? »

Neko regarda son téléphone et parcourra les photos de la fête de Token « J'ai ma petite idée... »


	24. 22 : Préparation de Plan

« Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire à ton avis ? »

Ce n'était pas le genre de Craig de demander de l'aide. Surtout si cette aide venait en particulier de la pire personne qui existe sur la terre : Cartman alias Le Coon.

Le gros garçon admira la photo que son brutaliste préféré avait apportée. Si cela aurait une autre photo, Cartman aurait sans doute ignoré et aurait programmé un autre plan de franchise vu la disparition soudaine de New Kid. Mais voir Neko Tourelles avec Tweek Tweak dans une tenue de lapin devant un bâtiment lumineux intriguait le gros garçon.

_'Je pourrais la faire chanter pour qu'elle nous aide ? Non, vu ces pouvoirs c'est encore trop risqué. Ou bien partager la photo dans toute la ville ? Non plus, vu qu'elle semble bien s'entendre avec Wendy. Et puis est ce bien Neko- ? '_

« Gros tas ! » Craig claqua son poing sur la table ce qui fit sursauter Cartman.

« Oh... euh ? Quoi ? »

Le garçon au chullo bleu s'affala sur la chaise « Une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire ? » Craig croisa les bras sur sa poitrine « Je voudrais toujours savoir ce qui est arrivé à Tweek sans qu'il ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Personne ne peut avoir un appartement en deux ans, c'est impossible. »

« A propos de cachotteries... qu'en est-il de Chaos ? » Moustique ouvrit une petite poche de sang et la bue « Il y a de la lave presque autour de la ville, j'ai comme le sentiment qu'il prépare quelque chose. »

Capitaine Diabète joignit la discussion en prenant son insuline « Et si on allait au U-Store-It ? Peut-être que là-bas, on trouvera quelques choses pour enlever la lave. Ou même qu'on saura enfin son identité. »

« Et s- Et s- Et si- s- Et si, Chaos préparait un plan diabolique ? Après tout, il n'a jamais pris de vacances contrairement à n- à no- à nou- contrairement à nous. »

« Peut-être qu'il voudrait faire en sorte que la ville soit détruite. »

« C'est impossible. » Dit Moustique « Les gothiques ont déjà essayé ça sans succès. »

Craig claqua sa tête sur la table « On pourrait être sérieux 2 minutes svp ?! »

« Super Craig à raison. » Le Coon rendit la photo au brutaliste « Notre nouvelle priorité sera Wonder Tweek et non Professeur Chaos. De plus... » il passa ses griffes sous le menton « Mystérion des Potes de La Liberté s'occupe déjà de lui. Qui que ce soit, ce n'est pas nos affaires. »

« Salut les mecs ! »

Tout le groupe sursauta pour voir Motonari/Sunare descendre les escaliers. Craig pris rapidement la photo et la cacha rapidement dans sa veste.

« Oh Sunare, viens t'asseoir à la place de New Kid. » Le Coon indiqua la chaise vide.

Sunare passa son regard autour de la table et sourit au groupe de garçons. « Alors... vous avez des projets aujourd'hui ? »

Cartman tenta de parler mais Craig lui donna un coup de pied sur sa jambe. « Ah. »

« Un problème, Coon ? »

« N- N- Non. Rien. » Coon baissa doucement la tête en pensant que le noiret pourrait toujours avoir ces yeux laser à cause de l'épisode du Pérou. « Mais j'ai remarqué que tu ne portais pas la même tenue que la dernière fois, Sunare. »

« O- O- Oui, c'est vrai que tu es très en beauté au- au- auj- au- au- aujourd'hui Sunare. »

« Oh merci Quickie, c'est Fashionista et Rabatteuse qui me l'ont fait. » elle tira sur le tissus qui recouvrait sa poitrine « J'avoue que la couture est pas mal faite pour une blonde. » et clapa des mains en souriant « Rabatteuse m'a suggérée de porter cette tenue ci vue que la mienne ne recouvrait pas tout mon corps. »

« Tu ne devrais pas trop faire confiance à Rabatteuse, Sunare. » Capitaine Diabète se piqua le doigt avec une aiguille et passa ledit doigt sur une bande blanche « Son petit ami, Toolshed, ou plus précisément Boite-A-Outils, travaillait avec Les Potes de La Liberté. » la petite machine émis de petit bip _'85. Tout va bien._ ' « Et il n'est pas le seul à avoir trahis le Coon. »

Super Craig passa ces mains sur le visage en marmonnant « Merci de nous le faire rappeler, Scott. »

« Oh, je sais. Mais je m'en tape complètement. » Tous les garçons se tournèrent vers Sunare qui avait parlé avec une énorme froideur mais qui souriait toujours. « Je ne suis pas là pour juger. En plus... » elle sortis un téléphone de la poche « Garçe à elle, je sais que ce soir les flics comptent faire passer de la drogue juste au-dessus de la frontière du Canada et que la moitié de cette même drogue est destinée à être livrée au centre commercial WallMart dans notre ville. Je venais justement vers vous pour savoir si ça vous intéressait de nous aider. »

Tous les garçons se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

« On veux bien. » Coon pris une feuille vierge et commença à dessiner dessus « Ce ne sera pas évident de s'y faufiler, étant donné la sécurité renforcée depuis que deux connards on essayer de le détruire en faisant exploser une bombe cachée derrière un miroir. » une fois finis, il montra la feuille au reste du groupe « Le meilleur moyen d'y entré, c'est d'y être déjà avant la fermeture. « Quelqu'un a peut-être une idée. »

Il y avait un silence, puis une explosion soudaine « Je sais !!! » Moustique se leva de sa chaise, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. « Le magasin de chaussure... »

« Mais oui... » Quickie sourit « Alexandre Donovan possède un magasin de chaussures à l'entrée. O- on- on- on pourrait on- o- o- on- on pourrait s'y faufiler c- c- ce soir. »

« Mais il faudra être discret. » Coon repris sa feuille et marqua les divers noms des magasins. « Il faudra un duo pour surveillé l'entrée, une autre pour accéder à la salle de contrôle et éteindre les caméras, une personne dehors pour nous guider, deux autre pour détourner l'attention du vigile en cas de soucis. Ce ne sera pas une chose facile. »

Craig, qui avait suivi toute la conversation s'étala sur la table « Surtout qu'on est que 6. »

Sunare fit signe de la main « Non, Super Craig. 7 plutôt, vu que c'est Rabatteuse qui a su l'information, je doute qu'elle voudra nous regarder nous amuser. »

« Et puis quoi encore ?! » Coon se leva furieusement de la table « Rabatteuse est une fille, tu ne peux pas me demander ça Sunare. »

« Tu n'as pas le choix, Coon. » Sunare croisa ses bras en se repositionnant sur sa chaise. « Aide moi ou alors va en enfer. » Elle fit un long soupire d'exaspération « De plus, je suis une fille moi aussi. »

Moustique parla à son tour « Sauf que toi t'es assez cool. » et reçu un autre sourire de la jeune fille.

« D'accord... » Coon se rassit de défaite en se tenant les mains. « On attendra la tombée de la nuit pour aller au centre commercial, c'est plus prudent de se mettre proche du parking, vu que il fera déjà noir personne ne nous remarquera. Le magasin fermera à 22h donc on doit être tous là entre 21h et 21h30. Il faudra venir en vigile avec nos costumes à porter de main. »

Sunare jeta un coup d'œil vers Super Craig qui jouait machinalement sur son téléphone. Quand le brutaliste avait terminé, elle remarqua la photo du groupe de garçon, tout souriant à l'objectif. _'Intéressant.'_

« Bien à ce soir les gars, je vous expliquerai le plan en détails une fois que tout le monde sera arrivé au point de rendez-vous. »

Les chaises grincèrent rapidement dans la cave. Les garçons se disent tous un au revoir rapide en montant les escaliers. Sunare vis que tout le monde était partis rapidement et vis que Coon se dirigeais à son tour vers les escaliers en marmonnant un 'j'ai faim'.

« Cartman ? »

Le Coon s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Ma sœur m'a tout raconté à propos de la soirée. » Sunare s'approcha du héros et passa son bras autour du cou « Je pourrais arranger les choses si tu veux, qu'en dis-tu ? » Cartman resta silencieux, rougissant, voyant sa réaction Motonari gloussa et monta les escaliers, passant devant le gros garçon.

Le soir vint rapidement. Tout le groupe marcha doucement vers le centre commercial selon le schéma. Rabatteuse avait su l'information par un sms de Motonari et s'était préparé à son tour mais contrairement aux autres, elle s'était cachée sur le toit du bâtiment. Le plan était très simple ; Clyde devait entrer avec Motonari, en tant que fausse petite copine, et aller directement voir son père dans le magasin de chaussures prétendant que la jeune fille cherchait une paire. Le père de Clyde serait inattentif à présenter ces modèles et Clyde devait envoyer un signal de lumières pour la Phase 2.

La phase 2 consistait que Cartman, dans sa chaise roulante d'obèse, entre dans le centre commercial seul et, prétextant un arrêt cardiaque, s'écroule à terre devant témoins. Il serait ainsi emmener vers le fond du magasin où les vigiles avaient une infirmerie à disposition. Puis Cartman assommerait quelques gardes grâce à Scott, qui aurait été avec lui en se déguisant déjà en infirmier, et enverrait un sms à Craig quand il serait dans la salle de contrôle. Une fois les caméras désactivées, Wendy commencerait un piratage et une fois fait, elle pourrait observer les mouvements du Coon et Sa Bande sur son téléphone et les guider en cas de soucis.

La dernière phase était que Craig et Jimmy se promenait dans les allées du centre commercial et faisait de leur mieux pour que personne ne remarque rien. Si un vigile sentais quelque chose de suspect, Jimmy détournerais son attention avec ces blagues.

Motonari et Clyde entrèrent en premier dans le centre commercial et virent étonement encore beaucoup de monde à l'intérieur en train de faire du shopping. La jeune fille avait passé ses bras autour de celui de Clyde en souriant et agissait comme si elle était très amoureuse. Ils étaient à mi-chemin de leur destination lorsque Clyde se fit arracher le bras par un grand garçon de couleur noir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous les deux ??! »

« Token... » Clyde était paniqué à l'idée de voir son amant si en colère. Il tenta d'expliquer calmement la situation sans dire la vérité mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa bouche.

C'est Motonari qui parla à la place, tout en conservant son faux sourire. « Bonjour Token. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au bras de Clyde, Nari ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ensemble tous les deux ? Répond, espèce d'allumeuse. »

Un nerf tiqua à l'intérieur de Motonari _'Comment il ose m'appeler cet enfoiré de fils de pute ?!'_ « Aw, Token. Ne sois pas si grossier. » La jeune fille mis une main sur la bouche en rigolant doucement « En fait, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Neko, et je voulais lui offrir un cadeau. Clyde m'a juste conseillé de prendre des chaussures et, à ce qui parait, The Shoetawn est le meilleur magasin où l'on peut en acheter. »

Clyde tenta d'apaiser la tension dans le cœur de Token « Allons... mon chocolat, ne sois pas sur la défensive. » Le brun mis une main sur l'oreille de son amant en chuchotant « Et si je te mangeais la sucette après ma... mission. »

Token relâcha doucement Clyde « Très bien... mais je viens avec vous. »

Tweek sauta pratiquement sur le garçon noir, en se réjouissant « Ah Token, te voilà enfin- » puis il remarqua le garçon aux cheveux brun « Clyde ! »

« Salut Tweek. »

Motonari sauta sur Tweek, imitant le même geste que ce dernier avait fait pour Token « Eh. Je suis là moi aussi, blondinette. » Elle caressa ses cheveux en souriant puis le relâcha. Tweek commençais doucement à s'habituer à la jeune fille.

« Bonjour, Nari. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Wendy parla dans l'oreillette de Motonari _« Désolée ma belle, je viens juste de recevoir un message disant que Les Potes de Liberté savait aussi pour les flics. »_

Motonari mâcha l'ongle de son pouce en ruminant « Tss. Par le Diable. » Elle fit un faux sourire aux deux autres « Oh. Heu... Rien. On se promenait juste, Clyde et moi. » Motonari gratta sa joue.

« Je croyais que tu devais aller acheter des chaussures pour ta sœur. » Token croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Oui... ça aussi. »

«Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? » Token s'avança vers Motonari prêt se transformer en cas où, puis Clyde s'interposa et parla comme un automate « On-a-une-mission-de-heros-pour-ce-soir-car-des-policiers-veulent-deposer-de-la-drogue-dans-le-centre-commercial. »

Motonari se tapa la tête _'Il est pire que Nyx lorsque je lui dis que son bar est malfamé.'_ « Oui. Voilà la vrai raison. » Puis la jeune fille gardait son sourire « Alors... si ça ne te dérange pas _tonton_ , on a un plan en marche. »

« Mouais, on est au courant aussi pour les affaires de drogue de la police. » Token sourit en voyant son amant stupéfait qu'il sait toujours tout puis il se tourna vers Tweek et commencèrent à partir « Puisque vous sembler occuper, on vous laisse. N'oubliez pas d'acheter des chaussures. »

Une fois le deux garçon hors de vue, Clyde se frotta le front « J'ai eu chaud. »

« Mouais... » Motonari grogna et repris le bras de Clyde en essayant de sourire en vain « C'est quoi son putain de problème sérieusement ? »

« Excuse-le. » Clyde se grattait la joue « Mais il est très protecteur envers moi et il a dû mal à faire confiance à une femme. Surtout depuis que la dernière, avec qui il était fou amoureux, la trahie en jouant avec nous. »

« C'est pas parce que il a été trahie que ça doit empuantir sur la prochaine jolie inconnue qu'il croiserai. »

« Tu m'a quand même fait des avances au cours de cuisine l'autre jour. »

Motonari repris son sourire « C'était sans doute pour le taquiner. Ça se sentait déjà qu'il était ton amant... » Clyde sursauta à la découverte et la jeune fille continua « En plus... ce n'était pas moi mais Neko. »

« Oh, alors c'est sans doute toi, Motonari, la gentille et elle la méchante. » Clyde sourit à son tour vers Motonari alors que des personnes les observaient de loin.

« Crois-moi, je suis sûre qu'il ne se passe rien entre ces deux-là. Tu te fais du souci pour rien, Token. »

« C'est fille est trop gentille à mon goût. »

« Elle est plus sympa que sa sœur en tout cas. Peut-être quelle sera gentille avec moi. » Puis Tweek frappa l'autre blond qui était venu avec eux. « Ce que tu peut-être incorrigible, Kenny. »

« New Kid a disparu alors qu'il enquêtais sur elles. » Les deux blondes se tournèrent vers le garçon noir qui soupira « Je lui avait demandé de m'apporter des preuves que ces deux filles ne sont pas normales. Dès que j'ai vue Neko descendre du ciel sans crier gare à notre première rencontre, je savais qu'il se tramerait quelque chose de louche. »

« Peut être que New Kid s'est perdu. Ça lui arrivait souvent de se perdre quand on jouait encore au Baton de La Vérité. » Tweek observa le reste des personnes qui se baladaient dans le centre commercial. Tantôt il y avait des groupes de jeunes ados, tantôt une famille, tantôt juste un parent et un enfant et puis il y avait des couples qui faisait du shopping bras dessus bras dessous en se souriant. Tweek vit un homme cheveux noirs en costume de travaille un peu défroissé et une jolie femme blonde, promenant à ses côtés. Le blondinet se sentis mélancolique en se demandant si un jour il allait pouvoir se balader comme ça librement avec l'homme qui hantait ces rêves ces derniers temps.

« Oui, monsieur, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit : une paire de talons aiguilles taille 37, 12 cm au talon, rouge et avec des strass en plus. » Motonari mis se mains derrière elle et fit un énorme sourire à l'homme devant elle.

Le gérant de la boutique, le père de Clyde, se pinça les lèvres. Une belle jeune fille était apparue à côté de son fils en entrant dans la boutique et cette dernière lui lançait un gros défi.

« Je suis même prête à payer le double, non le triple, si vous avez ces chaussures. »

« Eh bien, mademoiselle, je verrais ce que je peux. »

En voyant son père travailler à la tâche, Clyde alla dans l'arrière-boutique et tapa le code. Une fois dans la pièce, remplie de boites de chaussures neuves, le brunet alla à la fenêtre, l'a rouvrit et envoya un signal de lumière avec la lampe de poche de son téléphone.

« C'est pas trop tôt. » Cartman grogna dans sa barbe en rangeant la paire de jumelle. Il se leva de sa cachette et alla jusqu'à sa chaise. Le gros garçon se dirigea vers le centre commercial et y entra. Une fois à l'intérieur, Cartman se roula d'une boutique à l'autre faignant de s'intéresser aux produits qu'il voyait. Puis, il vit un petit bar qui vendait des glaces et des crêpes. La serveuse souriait en tenant des crêpes dans sa main et en le tendant vers une famille. Cartman renifla doucement l'odeur et au moment où la serveuse se tournait vers lui, il s'écria « Argh ! Ma ratte ! » et s'écroula à terre en fermant les yeux.

La petite fille de la famille hurla et d'autres clients se précipitèrent vers Cartman. Rapidement, une foule apparue et les personnes se posèrent déjà des questions.

« Qu'est ce qui est lui est arrivé ? »

La serveuse trembla « Je- Je l'ai vue s'écrouler comme ça à terre... »

« Monsieur ? Monsieur, ça va ? » Un homme secoua le corps de Cartman qui ne bougeait plus.

« Oh mon dieu ! »

Un homme dans la foule se précipita vers l'avant en se penchant vers Cartman « Pousser vous je suis secouriste. »

« Vous croyez qu'il respire encore ? »

« Appeler une ambulance. »

Le médecin mis deux doigts sous le menton de Cartman et sentis son poule. « Il va bien, je crois que cette personne à fait une simple crise. Pas besoin d'ambulance mais on devrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie. » Il se releva vers la foule « Quelqu'un sait où en trouver une ? »

Une femme parla dans la foule « Une infirmerie dans le centre commercial... c'est ridicule. Alors où sont les médecins ? »

« Nous sommes là. »

La foule se tourna vers deux hommes en tenue d'infirmier accompagné d'un brancard. Une fois Cartman sur le brancard, le garçon roux poussa le brancard vers la salle réservée au soin et le garçon qui zozote poussait la chaise dans un coin. Le garçon blond sortis son badge de sa poche et scanna la porte interdite aux clients. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils allèrent tous les deux au fond du couloir, passant devant la salle de contrôle.

« Encore un obèse qu'on emmène ici. C'est la sixième fois cette semaine. » Le garçon blond déposa difficilement Cartman sur un lit sous les yeux d'un autre infirmier qui était occuper avec de la paperasse.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait choisir autre chose, Grégory. »

Ledit Grégory pinça l'arête du nez « Tu sais bien que c'était ça ou rien, Chris. »

Cartman rouvrit les yeux et fut rassurer de voir qu'il était tout seul dans l'infirmerie. Pas l'ombre d'un deuxième patient.

« Scott, tu pourrais prendre la température du gros plein de soupe s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sûr. » Scott sortis doucement un poing américain de sa poche tout en tenant le thermomètre médical de l'autre. Une fois à côté de Cartman, il vit ce dernier les yeux ouvert qui lui hochait la tête. Le garçon diabétique jeta doucement un coup d'œil vers les deux autres hommes qui se faisait les yeux doux.

Grégory passa doucement son doigt sous le menton de Chris « ...mais je pourrais très bien tout supporter pour toi, ma taupe. »

Scott roula des yeux et donna l'arme à Cartman. Ensuite, tout alla vite. Grégory et Chris reçu à eux deux chacun un coup sur la tête qui les assommèrent. Scott se chargea de trainer les corps dans un des placards de l'infirmerie tandis que Cartman allait mettre KO l'homme chargé de la surveillance.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour assommer le gars en question, l'empêchant de déclencher une quelconque alarme. Cartman tapota sur le clavier de l'ordinateur et en quelques secondes toutes les caméras du centre commercial et des autres magasins étaient désactiver.

Cartman entendit Wendy parler dans son oreillette _« Ok, je suis connectée. »_ Puis il prit son téléphone et envoya le sms 'phase 3.'

« A notre tour. » Craig soupira en passant une main dans ces cheveux et se tourna vers le garçon handicapé « Prêt Jimmy ? »

« Oui, Craig. A- A- Al-Al- A- Allons défoncé du p-p-poulet. » Jimmy sourit et les deux garçons commençait à marcher dans le centre commercial. Sur le parking, des clients commencèrent à s'en aller. Craig et Jimmy entrèrent dans le bâtiment et se promenèrent à droite à gauche en tentant de repérer une bonne cachette.

Jimmy faisait toquer ses béquilles à terre et en admirant un magasin de jouet, il vit des visages familiers « E- E- Et Craig ? »

« Mh ? » Craig marmonna en voyant une publicité de film.

« Tweek, Token et Kenny sont là aussi. »

Craig tourna légèrement la tête pour voir les 3 protagonistes dans le magasin. Le garçon stoïque s'apprêtait à entrer et à parler au blond mais une voix robotique retentit dans tout le centre commercial.

_ 'Cher client, les portes de WallMart ferment dans 15 min. Veuillez terminer vos courses et regagner la sortie.' _

« Déjà. M- M- Me- Me- M- Mer- M- Merde. »

« Bon... je lui parlerais pour une autre fois. »

_« Tweek, Token et Kenny nous aiderons aussi, Craig. »_

_'Hein ?'_ Craig s'arrêta pour la deuxième fois et se secoua la tête en se dirigeant vers le grand magasin. Une fois à l'intérieur, Jimmy et Craig cherchèrent une cachette. Jimmy en trouva une parfaite au rayon des papiers toilettes et Craig l'aida à se cacher et mis des rouleaux de papier devant le garçon handicapée pour pas qu'on le remarque.

Craig, à son tour, essaya de paraitre le moins suspect en allant vers le rayon de télévision. Quand il eu la sureté d'être seul, il vit une énorme télévision, parmi les autres, au fond de la pièce et se mis derrière. Craig du se couvrir la bouche et le nez suite au fait que l'arrière de l'écran était poussiéreux.

Tweek et Kenny avait suivi Craig et Jimmy dans le magasin et commencèrent à chercher une cachette. Kenny partis dans le rayon alimentaire et Tweek dans le rayon multimédia. Le blondinet se mit furtivement derrière une télévision adaptée à sa taille. Tout était presque calme jusqu'à ce qu'il entend :

« Tchouss. Fais chier. »

Tweek sursauta en fixant la grosse télévision dans le coin de la pièce. « Craig ? »

Craig dépassa doucement sa tête de sa cachette « Tweek ? »

Les deux garçons sortirent leur tête et se regardèrent avant de rire.


	25. 22 : Attaque

Tandis que tout le monde se dissipait à leur manière, Wendy guida Clyde et Scott dans les conduits d'aération. Il passa juste au-dessous de la boutique de son père et entendis ce dernier continuer à parler avec Motonari.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir trouvé ce que vous désirez, mademoiselle. »

« Oh ce n'est rien, c'est un peu ma faute aussi vu que je suis venue assez tard. » La jeune fille fit au revoir de la main et parla doucement dans son oreillette « Wendy, où sont les autres ? »

_« Craig, Tweek, Token et Jimmy sont dans le grand magasin. Clyde et Scott sont dans la boutique de vêtement à côté. Cartman est dans la bijouterie. Kenny est aux toilettes. Il ne reste plus que toi à cacher, Motonari. Et fais vite, parce que dans 10 min, un vigile viendra inspecter tous les magasins. »_

_'Merde.'_ « D'accord. » En voyant beaucoup de monde quitter rapidement le centre commercial, Motonari commença à paniquer. Elle essaya de trouver un magasin encore un peu ouvert en vain. Puis n'ayant plus le choix que de se cacher quelques parts à l'extérieur du grand bâtiment, elle passa son regard un peu partout. _'Les poutres ? Non, trop voyant. Un banc ? Pas assez grand. Le bar de la serveuse ? Pas couvert.'_ Motonari vit un groupe des jeunes filles à proximité d'une poubelle. Quand elle a vu que la poubelle était peu remplie mais adaptée à sa taille, la jeune fille déglutit difficilement.

_'Nom d'un démon.'_

Elle marcha près des adolescentes, inspecta les alentours pour éviter qu'on la voit faire et une fois sure, elle se mit discrètement dans le récipient en plastique.

« Et moi je lui ai dit : si tu veux aller au bar à putes essayer de retrouver cette blondasse, je te préviens, ne viens pas ramper après moi après ça parce que ce sera terminer. » elle marqua une pause « Et il s'est tiré cet enfoiré. »

« Quel trou du cul, ce sont tous les mêmes de toute façon. Et c'est quoi le nom de cette pute ? »

« StarFight. Non, StarGratte. Starzate. Un truc dans le genre... »

Motonari sentais son nez qui picota et vit qu'elle avait eu une mauvaise poubelle _'Pouah, je schlingue.'_ Elle créa une bulle autour d'elle et fit disparaitre l'odeur.

Le magasin ferma et eu un long moment de silence dans lequel personne ne savait si il restait encore quelqu'un à assommer. Ils furent rassurés en entendant Wendy parler _« Plus aucune voiture en vue, les gars. »_

Et ils sortirent tous de leur cachette en se rassemblant vers le milieu de la pièce où Cartman s'était effondré près de la vendeuse de crêpes. Après s'être dit bonjour chacun, ils se transformèrent à leur manière.

Token leva son bras en l'air et son armure de super héros descendit. Kenny ôta sa capuche et écarta sa carpa. Tweek tourna sur lui-même. Craig sortis sa feuille de la poche et mis son masque sur les yeux. Jimmy posa ses béquilles puis mis son casque et son masque. Clyde sortis son bonnet, ses ailes et sa trompe du sac à dos. Scott frappa deux poings ensemble. Cartman disparu dans un coin puis revenu dans son costume. Et Motonari claqua simplement des doigts.

Wendy, dehors, avait enlevé son chapeau et avait sauté pour mettre son costume. Elle mit ces téléphones sur silencieux et se cacha en voyant deux camions se garer près du magasin.

« Ils sont en place. »

A l'intérieur, l'excitation montait et descendait en même temps. Chacun désigna tel ou tel magasin pour savoir lequel serait le mieux pour eux tous. Mystérion pointa un grand magasin de vêtements « Allons-nous cacher là pour les surprendre, c'est le seul que j'ai repérer qu'il soit plus discret que les autres. »

« Qui t'a nommé chef ?! » Coon croisa le bras sur sa poitrine en ne bougeant pas de sa place « Je te rappelle, Mystérion, que je suis le chef du Coon et Sa Bande. »

Mystérion violement le col du garçon raton-laveur et tira dessus pour qu'ils soient face à face « Obéis, connard. J'essaie de trouver le Professeur Chaos de mon côté et je n'aimerais pas un gros plein de soupe m'emmerde avec ces putains de rêves de franchises de merde. »

Coon pris peur en tremblant sur place et quand le héros sombre l'a lâché, il partit se cacher à son tour sans demander son reste.

Capitaine Diabète fut le dernier à entrer dans le magasin. Il souffla de soulagement quand il voyait qu'il ne restait de la place que pour lui.

Tout le monde était bien caché dans le magasin. Tupperware et Moustique était dans l'arrière-boutique. WonderTweek et SuperCraig dans un placard. Le Coon, Sunare et Capitaine Diabète sur une étagère. Mystérion sous le bureau. Et Quickie derrière un rideau près d'une fenêtre ouverte.

Les camions était arrêtés et l'un d'eux, probablement le meneur, ordonna « Allez les filles, décharger moi tout ça avant que quelqu'un ne sent rende compte. On doit réussir les livraisons avant le lever du soleil. »

Mystérion parla tout bas dans le placard « Rabatteuse, est ce que tu es certaine que ce n'est pas les hommes aux services de Chaos ? »

_« 100% sûre, Mystérion. Ils n'ont pas de papier aluminium sur eux. »_

Capitaine Diabète s'abaissa plus sur l'étagère quand il vit plusieurs flics entré dans différents magasin dont celui où tous les héros était cachés « Je me demande ou est passé New Kid. Ces pouvoirs pestilentiels auraient été utiles en ce moment. »

« On a essayé de le contacter plusieurs fois nous aussi, mais c'est comme si il s'était envoler tout d'un coup. » Moustique sortis doucement son téléphone et pris silencieusement des photos des hommes qui entraient dans les différents magasins avec des cartons. Il rougissait en sentant Tupperware poser ses mains sur les hanches et s'approcher de plus en plus de lui.

Sunare observa la scène qui se déroulait sous les yeux et son oreille bougea doucement en entendant la conversation. Elle sentit une pointe de culpabilité montée en elle mais elle fut vite remplacer par la colère.

« Combien de temps, on va rester encore ici ? Je commence à avoir des crampes... »

« Pas longtemps, Sunare. » Coon observa les vas et viens des policiers et commença tardivement à compter le temps de pause. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et cette dernière commença à descendre. « Sunare, bon sang ! Je ne pense pas qu'ils ont finis avec ce magasin. »

« Va chier. » Sunare descendis sur la commode d'a côté d'elle et continua sa descente. Coon, Moustique, Tupperware, Super Craig, Wonder Tweek, Quickie et Rabatteuse l'observèrent silencieusement en paniquant.

« Sunare ! Reviens. » Coon cria presque dans son chuchotement. « Merde ! »

La jeune fille était à terre et alla jusqu'à la porte où elle vis d'autres policiers décharger d'autres cartons. _'Assez de policiers rien que pour moi mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'être découverte avec eux...'_ Elle tourna un moment son regard. Un policier avec de la poudre blanche entre son nez et sa bouche pris un autre carton et se dirigea vers le magasin. Sunare se mis à la fenêtre et se mis dans une position de mannequin. Le policier entra, déposa le carton avec les autres et remarqua la jeune fille et souris « Sexy. » Il approcha doucement sa main de la poitrine mais avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, il reçut un énorme coup de pied dans ces bijoux de familles.

« 100€ le service, connard. »

Le policier, qui était tombé à terre dans un léger cri d'agonie, pris discrètement son sifflet à l'arrière de son pantalon mais sa main se figea dans la glace.

« Sunare, bon sang. Tu risques de griller la couverture. » Wonder Tweek s'approcha du policier avec une corde qui l'avait dérobée et l'attacha.

Le policier ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais Capitaine Diabète lui envoya un coup de tête en pleine face, l'assommant.

« On doit rester discrète, Sunare, si on ne veut pas griller la couverture. » Mystérion s'approcha de la porte. « Il doit y avoir une bonne cinquantaine de flics là-bas. »

« Alors quoi ? On va juste les laisser faire pendant qu'on reste là figés comme des glaçons. C'était quoi votre plan ? Rester cacher dans l'ombre attendant qu'ils finissent leurs petites affaires ?! »

 _« Pas si vite, Sunare. »_ Wendy observa à son tour l'attroupement de policiers à l'intérieur via les caméras. _« Il y en a beaucoup trop pour nous. Il vous faudrait juste un plan d'attaque. »_

« J'ai un plan. » Sunare sortis du magasin sous les regards étonnés de certains « On attaque. » elle chargea vers les policiers en sortant des revolvers « Eh, les manges-bites ! » et tira sur l'un d'eux en visant impeccablement la tête et tira sur un autre dans l'œil.

« Des intrus ! »

Le garçon noir mis son casque sur la tête et partis dans la bataille « Elle me fait tellement chier. »

« Ne râle pas, Tupperware. » Moustique sortis 3 bocal de ses poches et les cassa à terre « Elle est franchement plus sympathique que sa sœur. » Des incestes volèrent autour du héros. Moustique montra les policiers du doigt et les incestes foncèrent vers eux.

L'un d'eux sortis une bombe lacrymogène et aspergea les moustiques. Il vit une ouverture et sortis rapidement son revolver. Avant que la balle n'attend Moustique, Capitaine Diabète se mit devant le Moustique et absorba la balle avec son torse.

Quickie tourna autour des policiers qui essayèrent ridiculement de le frapper ou de le toucher avec les teaser. « C- C- C- Co- Co- C- Connard. »

Wonder Tweek, de son coté, leva les mains vers le ciel et des éclairs apparurent, électrocutant tous les hommes « Prenez ça. »

Un autre policier sortis rapidement son revolver et au moment de tirer sur le WonderTweek, SuperCraig arriva sur le côté et lui fila un coup de poing. « J'en ai ras-le-cul de ce truc. » Il craqua ses doigts ensemble et fit un doigt donneur à un autre policier. « Viens me chercher, enflure. »

Les héros entendirent un bruit de trappe au-dessus de leur tête et virent Rabatteuse descendre dans la galerie, en tenant un téléphone dans sa main. « On sourit. » Quelques flashes apparurent et les policiers furent aveuglés pendant un moment. Ceux qui résistaient bien, attrapèrent leur matraque et chargèrent vers les héros.

« Sale garçe. » Un autre policiers avec de la poudre sur lui chargea vers Motonari. La jeune fille lui tira dans les parties intimes et lui donna un coup de pied en plein face une fois celui-ci à terre. « Humain immonde. »

« Merde Sunare, je prendrais note ne de plus jamais énervé ta sœur. » Coon sautais sur plusieurs policier qui s'était attroupés autour de lui et les griffas.

Les policiers qui avaient été momentanément aveuglé par le flash de Rabatteuse tirèrent vers la jeune fille.

« Ah ! »

« Rabatteuse ! » WonderTweek et Sunare hurlèrent en même temps. Les deux forcèrent un chemin vers la jeune fille. L'un des tireurs tenta de la frapper avec sa matraque et Sunare se mit derrière lui en lui foutant un autre de pied dans le derrière pendant que le blondinet inspecta la fille aux cheveux noirs.

« Elle a été touchée au cou. » WonderTweek se tourna vers Sunare en paniquant « Je ne pourrais pas sortir la balle sans risquer de lui faire mal. »

« Couvre-moi, blondie. » Sunare sortis un canif de sa poche sous le regard attentif de Wonder Tweek. « Argh ! Fais doucement s'il te plait. Faire quelque chose comme ça C'EST BEAUCOUP TROP DE PRESSION ! » Un autre policier tenta de tirer sur le trio et WonderTweek agissait rapidement en le gelant. Sunare finit de retirer la balle et Tweek retira son bandeau de la tête et le passa autour du coup de la blessée.

Une fois les derniers policiers à terre, les héros se tournèrent vers une voix qui riait dans l'un des camions. En s'approchant un peu plus, un homme en tenue de soldat sortis du camion en applaudissant. « Bien jouer les héros, vous avez réussi à arrêter une petite troupe de dealer de drogue. Mais vous croyez vraiment vous en sortir si facilement ? » Le chef sortis un petit émetteur de sa poche et appuya sur le seul bouton présent. « J'ai toujours un Joker dans ma manche. »

Les héros sursautèrent en voyant les grilles des magasins descendre et verrouiller les portes. Ils prirent tous peur en voyant un minuteur sur chacun d'eux tandis qu'un hélicoptère se fit entendre au-dessus du centre commercial et une échelle descendit par la trappe.

Certains tentèrent d'ouvrir les volets qui ne bougèrent pas « On est pris au piège ! »

Le chef pris l'échelle et il monta vers l'hélicoptère « Bye Bye, les super zéros. »

Mystérion et Tupperware essayèrent de sauter sur le policier en voulant l'empêcher de partir mais ils se cognèrent dedans. « Putain. »

« Ack ! On va mourir. » WonderTweek vis le minuteur affichant 9m45sec.

Coon se tourna vers Rabatteuse qui suffoquait légèrement à cause de sa blessure « On a besoin de toi là. »

« Tu vois pas qu'elle est en mauvaise état, grosse merde ?! » Mystérion pris Rabatteuse sur son dos et se tourna vers le groupe « Faut trouver une sortie et vite sinon on va y passer. »

« MOTONARI ! »

Tous les héros cessèrent de bouger quand ils tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée principale et qu'ils virent Neko frapper. Sunare sautilla de joie en clapant dans ses mains.

« C'est pas vrai... » Mystérion soupira « Tout sauf elle. »

Tout le groupe suivit Sunare et alla vers la porte.

« Bordel de merde, je peux pas te laisser seule sans qui ne se passe quelque chose. » Neko mis son sac à terre et sortis des bâtons de dynamite. « Faudra un peu reculer. »

Les garçons s'exécutèrent et une fois que les dynamites explosèrent, les héros accoururent dehors.

Mystérion fouilla le parking vide « Fais chier, j'ai oublié qu'on est venu sans véhicule. »

« Comme si j'allais vous laisser courir seuls dans la nuit. » La première des jumelles sortis un trousseau de clés et des clignotants s'allumèrent dans une zone sombre du parking.

« Caché, tapis dans la nuit tel une ombre. Bravo grande sœur. » Les héros accoururent vers le camion de Neko.

Coon vit d'autres bâtons de dynamite et un levier avec à l'arrière du camion « Bordel de merde, où à tu même trouver ces machins ? » il monta à l'avant avec Mystérion tandis que le reste allait dans la remorque.

Neko monta dans la voiture et boucla sa ceinture « Un certains Jimbo les a oublié dans la foret. »

Quand la voiture démarra, une autre bruit de détonation retentis en plus fort. Tout le monde exceptée Neko se retournèrent pour voir le centre commercial périr dans une explosion de flamme.

« Le WallMart... »

Craig mis une main dans le dos du blondinet « Ne t'en fais pas, Tweek. Il sera sûrement de nouveau construit demain. » Tweek observa Craig qui lui faisait un de ses rares sourires pour le consoler et rougit.

Motonari vit la petite altercation et secoua la tête en continuant de poser ces mains sur Wendy tous en la guérissant.

« Merci ma belle. Je t'en dois une. »

« De rien. Maintenant, repose-toi Wendy. » Motonari mis une main sur la tête de la présidente des élèves. 

Tandis que la voiture s'éloignait, les héros contemplèrent encore une fois le centre commercial en flamme avant que des sirènes de pompiers n'arrivent sur les lieux.


	26. 23 : Surveillance

L'air était irrespirable. C'était chaud et collant entre les deux personnes dans la pièce. La porte fermée de la chambre empêchait les curieux d'entendre leurs respirations difficiles et de les déranger. D'un côté, celui qui était couché sur le lit veste ouverte sur son torse musclé tentait de repousser les avances et les baisers chauds sur celui qui était à assis sur lui.

« Mh. » Celui aux cheveux noirs, couché, essayait de repousser le blond au-dessus de lui sans lui faire mal « Je ne pense toujours pas que ce soit le bon moment... » alors que les mains de l'autre passait partout sur lui.

« Oh si... » Le blond se leva et retira sa chemise. « J'en ai envie depuis la soirée. J'ai envie de toi. Je te veux, Craig. »

« Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt un café, Tweek ? Je suis sure que ma mère en a laisser exprès pour toi. » Craig tenta encore de se lever de son lit mais Tweek le repoussa sur le lit. « On pourrait peut être faire autre chose, non ? »

« Non, je ne veux rien. » Tweek se lécha la lèvre avant de reprendre sa série de baisers sur le corps du garçon. Craig écarquilla les yeux et rougit d'avantage en voyant Tweek descendre de plus en plus bas. « Tout ce que je veux c'est ta juteuse, pulpeuse et énorme bi- »

*bip bip bip bip*

*bip bip bip bip*

*bip bip bip bip*

*bip bip bip-*

Un coup de poing violent s'écrasa sur le pauvre réveil tandis qu'un bras disparaissait dans les couvertures. Les yeux des garçons à qui appartenait ce bras était grandes ouvertes alors que le soleil du matin transperçait sa chambre. ' _Putain de rêve !_ ' Il resta un moment figé dans cette position puis les coqs hurlaient à plein poumons en le faisant sortir de sa torpeur. Le garçon s'assit sur le lit avant que sa porte de chambre s'ouvrit en révélant une adolescente aux cheveux orange, brosse à dents en bouche.

« Eh Glandeur, te lève pas trop tard. J'ai besoin de toi pour me conduire à l'école. »

« Va te faire foutre, Trish. » Craig fit un doigt donneur à sa sœur et Tricia en fit de même.

Une fois sa sœur partie, Craig se frotta les yeux. Il faisait de plus en plus de rêve érotique depuis la soirée et rien ne semblait lui faire oublier un certains blond aux cheveux désordonner. Craig essayait d'oublier Tweek et de s'éloigner de lui mais c'était sans compter son inquiétude vis-à-vis de lui. Craig, Tweek, Token et Clyde étaient des meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance. Ils n'avaient jamais été séparés pendant si longtemps à l'exception des jeux de guerriers et du fait que Tweek avait mystérieusement disparus pendant deux ans.

Le retour du blondinet et leurs rôles de héros obligeaient le garçon stoïque à vouloir être proche de Tweek. L'enquête sur la photo avançait lentement et le garçon au chullo était presque à bout de plans pour savoir quoi. Surtout qu'une fois de plus, leur équipe était séparée. Même si Token et Clyde étaient amant, ils prenaient leurs 'fausses' disputes et leur rôle de héros très à cœur.

Craig se leva de son lit et se prépara pour l'école. Tricia était déjà habillée et le casque de son frère reposait bien doucement sur le canapé du salon à côté du chef de famille.

« Bonjour, Craig. Bien dormis ? » Laura demanda en prenant un café.

Le garçon répondit bredouillant un 'mouais'... et un doigt donneur ce qui fit sourire la mère.

La nuit dernière était très intense. Quand ils jouaient tous étant petits, leurs fatigue d'enfant excusait tous et les alutes laisser passer ça. Le temps à passer, tout le monde à grandit et bientôt ils devront entré à l'âge adulte. Craig était conscient de ça. Il rêvait d'être astronaute quand il était petit et depuis, l'espace et ces étoiles se sont transformés en bâtiment remplis d'odeur d'huile, de graisse et de voitures à réparer.

« Allez dépêche-toi ! »

« Trish, bon Dieu de merde ! » Craig marmonna de nouveau « Il est que 7h. On a le temps d'aller à l'école. »

Craig fixa sa veste d'hier poser sur la chaise avec dedans, la photo que la meilleure amie de sa sœur lui avait passer. Le garçon stoïque se demanda si ce serait une bonne idée de transformer sa sœur en héroïne et de jouer les espionnes avant de secouer la tête en se souvenant pourquoi lui, Clyde, Token et Jimmy devaient être discret. Tricia connaissait Karen, la sœur de Kenny et Kenny était Mysterion, l'allié de Wonder Tweek.

Une fois les Tuckers habillés, ils partirent tous chacun de leur coté en se faisant des doigts. Le trajet en voiture des deux enfants se passa dans un calme tandis qu'une nouvelle journée d'école s'annonçait quelque peu longue.

« A ce soir, Monstruosité. »

« A ce soir, connard. » Tricia était vite sortie de la voiture et avait rejoint Karen à l'entrée de l'école. Craig avait croisé le regard de la jeune fille et avait détourné les yeux en serrant le bout de papier-carton dans sa veste.

Enfin garé dans le parking, Craig retira la photo de sa veste. Depuis l'autre jour avec la petite McCormick, Craig avait continué à admirer la photo de Tweek et Neko. Il était totalement focaliser sur la tenue du blond qu'il avait oublié que Tweek était un garçon, et en particulier son meilleur ami. Mais plus il fixait le blondinet, plus il avait envie de reposer ces lèvres sur les siennes et ressentir l'espèce d'électricité statique qu'il y avait eu entre les deux.

Le garçon soupira et mis la photo dans la boite a gant de sa voiture pour éviter que quelqu'un ne lui prenne le seul indice secret du blondinet. Craig passa les portes de l'école qui était, comme à son habitude, plongée dans le brouhaha du couloir. Il vit son groupe discuter bien tranquillement entre eux près d'une des salles de classes.

« Et la petite sourie lui dit : 'non, mais moi j'ai été malade.' » Clyde remarqua Craig et lui fit signe, puis vint Token et Jimmy et puis...

« TWEEK ! »

Trop tard.

Un des yeux de Craig trembla en voyant un amas de cheveux noirs se précipiter vers le blondinet.

« Doucement, Nari. On pourrait tous croire que tu es amoureux de Tweek. » Clyde avait vu le regard de feu de Craig avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille.

« Bonjour, Token, Clyde et Jimmy. » Motonari lâcha Tweek au grand soulagement du garçon stoïque. « Alors... c'est quoi vos cours ce matin ? »

« Bien... » Clyde passa son doigt sous le menton « J'ai foot et vous les gars ? »

« J'ai langue. »

« M- M- Me- M- Mêm- M- Même ici pour moi. »

« Ack ! Moi j'a- j'ai cours de théatrre. »

« Oh dommage, j'ai gym avec Adler le Déprimeur. » Motonari passa son regard dans la foule « Mais au fait, il est où Mister Fucker ? »

Avant que quelqu'un n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit Craig passa devant Motonari et passa son bras autour du cou de Tweek « C'est Tucker, Motonari. » il un autre doigts à la jeune fille « Tu serais bien gentille de ne plus t'approcher de Tweek. »

Motonari mis ses mains derrière le dos et balança ses hanches « Jaloux ? »

« Nope » Craig secoua la tête et reprit « Je n'aime juste pas trop la façon que tu as de lui dire bonjour. Moi qui était intéressé de te connaitre, c'est vraiment bizarre que tu tourne autour de Tweek comme tu le fais. »

« Je n'y peux rien si il est mignon. » La jeune fille passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieur en souriant « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai d'autres gouts. Je préfère quand ils sont plus... vieux. »

N'ayant pas le temps de répondre, une voix s'éleva dans la foule, attirant l'attention de tout les regards.

« Putain de merde, mais tu as failli te faire tuer. »

Les garçons se tournèrent vers la source de la voix et vit Wendy jouer timidement avec une mèche de cheveux « Oui mais rien de grave, je n'étais pas seule. Tweek et Nari-chan était là pour me guérir. »

« J'en ai ma claque. » Stan ferma violement son casier et pris la main de sa fiancée dans la sienne « Ce soir, je viens avec vous. »

« Tss, un vrai emmerdeur. » Craig laiisa le blondinet partir et le groupe alla ensemble dans la classe commune non sans avoir fait un autre doigt à la jeune fille qui leur fit signe de la main.

« Que veut tu, sa copine à faillit se faire tuer à cause de policiers corrompus sans qu'il ne soit là pour la sauver. »

Les garçons allèrent se rasseoir à leur place habituelles et Token reprit, « j'aurais réagis pareil si l'amour de ma vie aurait été blessé sans que je ne puisse la sauver. » Token jeta un coup d'œil à Clyde qui griffonnait dans son cahier et qui rougissait en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

« C'est beau ce que tu dit. » Tweek avait mis une main sur Token qui lui souriait.

"Au fait, Tweek ?"

Le blond se tourna. "Oui, Craig ?"

"Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt rejoindre notre groupe pour ce soir, je n'ai rien contre les Potes de La Liberté mais c'est plus prudent si tu venais avec nous ?" Craig se tourna vers son ami de couleur "C'est valable pour toi aussi, Token."

Token secoua la tête "C'est plutôt à toi et Clyde de nous rejoindre. On ne peut pas arriver à supporter un chef qui est un grolard, mysognine et homophobe. Contrairement à Timmy."

"Oh je t'en pris Tok'." Clyde mis son cahier de côté et appuya sur son coude "Quel intérêt de suivre une personne qui peut contrôler des personnes par la pensée tout

"Silence !" Tous le monde s'arrêta de parler en entendant Mackey taper sa règle sur sa table "Je ne veux aucun bruit dans cette classe car l'heure est grave..."

Token continua tout bas "Cartman ne pense à l'argent Clyde. Timmy, lui, il veut aider les civils ."

"Le jour où la franchise de Cartman sortira sur Netflix, ne viens pas me supplier." Clyde froudroya son petit ami du regard." Avant de recevoir un coup de coude de Craig. 

"Ecoute Token, Clyde n'a peut être pas tord mais si jamais tu change d'avis tu sais où on est. On ne doit plus être séparés comme avant..."

"T'as raison..."

Tweek passa une main sous son menton "Je vais réfléchir à cette proposition mais je te le dis clairement, Craig." Le blondinet pointa son meilleur ami "Il est hors de question que je dois etre aux ordres de ce gros plein de soupe rempli de graisse."

"Ouais. Je vois que Cartman est le vrai problème..."

« Token ? »

Le garçon noir se tourna vers la voix de la jeune fille qui l'interpellait. Token, Clyde, Tweek et Craig virent Nichole Daniels s'approcher timidement de la table.

"Nichole ?"

"Est ce que on peut se parler en privé avant que les cours commencent ?" La fille noire joua timidement avec quelques mèches de cheveux qui avait pousser.

Token suivit Nichole. Suivant le regard de Clyde, le garçon noir lui hocha la tête en disant ' _ne t'en fais pas.'_

"Alors..." Token croisa les bras en fixant son ex. 

"Ecoute. Tu me manque. Je t'aime, tu me manque beaucoup. Recommençons à zéro." Nichole tenta de s'approcher de Token qui recula instantanément.

"Tu te fous de moi ?" Token serra les poings "Tu veux que je te reprend ! Après tout ce que tu m'a fait ?! Tu as oubliée ce qui s'est passer lorsqu'on jouait au Bâton De La Vérité ???" 

« Je te demande juste de me pardonner... j'étais bourrée et je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, il m'a fallu beaucoup de courage pour te le dire maintenant. »

« Ouais ben 'maintenant', c'est trop tard. » Token s'éloigna peu à peu.

Nichole se couvrit la bouche « Mais nous deux... »

« Je suis sûr que tu serais plus intéressée par Broflovski, vu que j'ai entendu que tu l'aimais bien avant de tomber sur moi. »

« Je ne peux pas, Token. Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier. »

« Moi non plus, je ne peux pas t'oublier, Nichole. Mais j'ai réussit à tourner la page, fais en de même. »

"Je suis désolée..." Nichole baissa honteusement la tête "J'avais tellement bût que je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir..."

Token se retourna un instant et recommença à marcher. "Je sais maintenant en tout cas que les femmes sont capable du pire."

(saut de temps)

A la fin de l'école, Tweek attendait patiemment que Craig finisse de ranger son casier. Token et Clyde n'étaient pas en vue et Jimmy partait en soirée de tête à tête avec Leslie. Quand la cloche sonna une deuxième fois pour signifier la fin de cours et le début de la retenue, le blondinet se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

"Token et Clyde sont en retenu ? C'est bizarre."

"Nope." Craig finis de mettre les livres inutiles dans son casier "Ils sont probablement retenu quelque part, ne t'en fais pas."

"Je vais les chercher, tu viens ?"

"Non, je préfère t'attendre dehors." Craig commença à s'éloigner "Si je reste, Mackey me mettra en colle si jamais il me croise vu comment il est de mauvais poil..."

Tweek sourit "Craig Tucker l'ancien rebelle qui ne veut plus aller en retenu... j'aurais tout vu."

Craig se disait qu'heureusement qu'il était dos à Tweek car son rougissement et son sourire trahissait son côté habituel de garçon stoïque.

Les deux tourtereaux s'embrassaient langoureusement dans la salle de cuisine. Clyde reprenait sa respiration pendant que Token passait sa main sous sa chemise rouge. "Mh, Tok'. Tu aurait pu attendre ce soir. Je serais venu..."

« Je te veux maintenant, Clyde. Tu m'as trop manqué la nuit dernière. »

« T'as oublié qu'ont étaient dans nos costume hier, chéri. » Clyde laissa un soupir tomber quand il sentis les lèvres de Token sur son cou. « Mh... »

"Seulement, je n'ai pas su en profiter vu que une certaine nouvelle fille est arrivée en nous sauvant de ce foutu centre commercial..." 

Clyde leva les bras et Token enleva sa chemise. Le garçon aux cheveux brun sentis un froid envahir tout son corps et ensuite se réchauffer en voyant que son amant ouvrait la boucle de son pantalon.

Au moment où Token passait à nouveau sa main sur la poitrine de Clyde, la porte s'ouvrit en révélant Tweek et Nari avec balai et seaux dans leurs mains. Tweek avait croisée la jeune fille, en difficulté avec ces ustensiles de nettoyage et avait proposer son aide qu'elle avait accepter, en cherchant ses deux amis et ne s'attendait pas à la vue que les amant lui offraient.

« Par les entrailles de l'Enfer ! » Nari écarquilla les yeux et sourit malicieusement.

Token et Clyde était trop effrayer pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit en fixant leur amis de longue date. _'Token et Clyde...'_ Tweek sentis sa tête tournée et son corps engourdis. Son corps se laissa tomber à terre sous le regard effrayé des 3 autres.

« Tweek ! » 

Instantanément Motonari lâcha son balai et son seau et se pencha vers le corps du blondinet à terre. Clyde et Token se mirent debout et se penchèrent à leur tour sur le corps de Tweek.

Motonari pris la main de Tweek et passa son pouce près du pouls de Tweek "Son cœur bat toujours, tout va bien" la jeune fille croisa le regard de Token "Va vite chercher de l'aide, Token."

"Non !" Token croisa les bras sur sa poitrine "Pas besoin d'aide, je le ramène chez moi."

"Tu est sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?" Clyde se releva et remit sa chemise "On pourrait peut etre-"

"Il est grand temps qu'on ait une petite discussion à nous 4."Token soupira, ramassa le corps de Tweek et le tint dans ses bras en ouvrant la porte. "Tu serais gentille de ne dire à personne ce que tu as vu Motonari Tourelles."

En suivant Token qui passa la porte, Clyde entendis Motonari chanter doucement en parodie "Couple Tyde, couple tyde, couple tyde tyde tyde."

Pour finir Motonari avait fait quelques tours de la cuisine et claquée rapidement des doigts pour que les objets retournent à leur place respectives. La jeune fille avait pris sa voiture et avant commencer à lire son livre de devoir en entrant da la forêt. Une fois chez elle, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte sans trop difficulté et avait jeter à un rapide coup d'œil à Neko qui se balançait sur un hamac en faisant des formes de cristaux avec ces pouvoirs. 

« L'abeille au bourgeon, la phalène à la flamme. Chacun sa passion, que nul ne blâme. »

« Tu racontes quoi encore, petite pute ? » Neko jeta ses vagues d'eau dans les divers plantes du bâtiment et s'était levée pour saluer sa sœur.

Motonari ferma son livre et releva ses lunettes. « Un poème très inspirant à cause du livre qu'on nous à donner à lire. Il raconte l'histoire d'un pauvre garçon, battu par sa famille, suicidaire et SDF qui réussit à remonter la pente de sa vie grâce à une passion utile qu'il à trouver. » elle se dirigea vers sa sœur et l'a pris dans ces bras « Maman pourrait en faire de même pour papa, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Il me semble qu'ils ont déjà trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient... » Neko tournoya une mèche de cheveux de sa sœur. « Vu qu'on doit continuer à subir les conséquences. »

Avant que l'une ne dise quoi que ce soit d'autre , le téléphone sonna et Neko décrocha rapidement en entendant une voix éclatante. « Les fiilllllles. »

Neko fronça les sourcils, elle savait que quand ' _ **il**_ ' téléphonait avec ce ton joyeux, ça voulait dire quelque chose « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« J'ai besoin de vous mes gazelles adorées. »

« Zut... » Motonari se mordit l'ongle du pouce « C'est urgent ? »

« Oui ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N d M : Je vais laisser un peu mes « personnages » sur le côté histoire d'avancer sur la relation des 4 couples dont j'ai parlé depuis le début, ce sera beaucoup mieux. 

**Author's Note:**

> Je poste mon livre ici au cas où car WattPad commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer...


End file.
